<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Devil You Don't. by LoganThrives (LadyAnatares)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209051">The Devil You Don't.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnatares/pseuds/LoganThrives'>LoganThrives (LadyAnatares)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, But gender presentation varies by the day, But hopefully relateable enough to get a reader-insert experience out of, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Logan is AFAB, Logan is basically me, Look for my other fics for your smut needs, Lucifer needs to learn some manners, M/M, Multi, OC is genderfluid, Open Relationships, Other, POV Original Character, POV Second Person, Possessive Behavior, Reader OC - Freeform, Respect for the pronouns, Reverse Harem, Self-Insert, Shenanigans, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, Threatening behavior, no smut in fic, one non-consensual pact that gets resolved, sorry lucy stans, writer is weak for Belphie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>60,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnatares/pseuds/LoganThrives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You find a way back to the Devildom after your stint as an exchange student, but there's a massive catch, and the boys aren't happy about it.</p><p>***This takes place after the end scene after chapter 20 of the main story, and may make reference to various text messages, Devilgram stories, and past events. I strongly recommend waiting until you have at least completed the main story before reading this story, as there will be plenty of spoilers just in the first few chapters alone!***</p><p>****I don't have an update schedule, it's just whenever the chapters are done! Please subscribe to get notified about new chapters, and please don't comment asking for more, it can stress me out!****</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You're Back, But...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“… <em>Logan?!</em>”</p><p>Several handsome faces go slack-jawed as you enter the student council room once more, and you feel yourself overcome with emotions as you see the seven demon brothers assembled there. After you left, you weren’t sure you would ever get to see them again, seeing as your exchange student-ship has been over for a couple of weeks now and the Devildom’s brief play at summer break was now underway.</p><p>“… Heyyy guys,” you wave awkwardly. You just wished you could see them under better circumstances.</p><p>“You’re really back,” Satan says in disbelief, then lets out a long, relaxed sigh. It’s as if he’s been holding something in for a while. “Logan, it’s good to see you again,” he adds, composing himself once more.</p><p>“… I missed you,” Beelzebub shyly comments in your direction, holding his stomach.</p><p>“We all did,” Belphegor nods, smiling tiredly. “Welcome back.”</p><p>“Oooh, let me get a look at you!” Asmodeus cheers, instantly up in your business. He holds your chin and threads his slender fingers through your hair as he looks you over. “Aha, I <em>knew</em> it! You’re <em>just</em> as gorgeous as I remember!”</p><p>“Uh, thanks Asmo-“</p><p>“Oi oi, give Logan- uh, pronouns?” Mammon asks.</p><p>“She/her today,” you smile warmly, grateful that he remembered to ask.</p><p>“Yeah! Give her some space, guys!”</p><p>“Logan…” Leviathan says morosely, tears welling in the corners of his eyes. “I never thought I’d see you again!”</p><p>“Well, neither did <em>I</em>-“</p><p>“How long are ya stayin’? We should do something, just you and me, right? I’ll take ya out to that little Brimstone Café you like so much!”</p><p>“Mam<em>mooon~!</em> Logan <em>just</em> got back! We should <em>all</em> celebrate!”</p><p>“Yeah, why do you get to drag her off first thing! Maybe we could pick up where we left off in Mononoke Land first!”</p><p>“Or, how about this – Beel’s hungry anyways, so why don’t we go to Hell’s Kitchen to celebrate?”</p><p>“… I like that idea. Can we go now?”</p><p>“How long are you staying? Perhaps we should put together a structured plan for your trip, so you can spend it how you want and spend as much time with each of us as you want.”</p><p>“… Why <em>are</em> you back?”</p><p>Lucifer finally speaks up, and the rest of the boys go quiet as they realize they haven’t even asked you yet.</p><p>“… So this obviously isn’t some one-off fun visit,” you begin to explain, gesturing to Barbatos with your packed bags behind you. “It’s actually a <em>lot</em> more complicated than that,” you sigh.</p><p>“Wait a minute- <em>Logan!</em>” Asmodeus complains, holding up your left hand. “What’s this giant rock on your finger? Wait, don’t tell me- Did <em>Lucifer</em> propose to you?? How <em>dare</em> he!”</p><p>“<strong>… <em>What</em>.</strong>”</p><p>“No, no, it’s <em>not</em> Lucifer,” you reject instantly. Especially not with how the two of you left off. “I said it’s complicated, so it’s-“</p><p>“Who is it then? <em>Who are ya marryin’</em>, and… Why isn’t it <em>me?</em>” Mammon grumbles irritably. “An’, how could you go an’ get married to some <em>guy?</em> Is he human? Devil? What’s this guy’s name?”</p><p>“… Diavolo,” you finally manage.</p><p>The boys are shocked, as you knew they would be. Each face before you is stricken as the severity of the situation sinks in.</p><p>“… We should all sit down so I can explain,” you breathe.</p><hr/><p>“Thank you, Barbatos,” you smile at the gentle man. He had gone to make some tea and bring some of his trademark sweets for the talk in the student council chamber where you’d asked to meet with the brothers.</p><p>“Of course, my lady,” he bows.</p><p>“So, lemme get this straight- Diavolo muscled you into this, right?” Mammon demands, his teeth grit. “I can’t <em>stand</em> that guy, always messin’ with the people we care about-“</p><p>“Mammon, <strong><em>shut up,</em></strong>” Lucifer barks, infuriated. “Let Logan speak.”</p><p>“It <em>really</em> wasn’t like you think, just… Let me start from the beginning,” you attempt. “So, after my stint here at RAD and I was sent home, I realized that I didn’t really… Have anything to come back home to? Like, the full ride scholarship that paid all my human world expenses and allowed me to come here for a year ended, so I went back to basically being jobless and under threat of homelessness. I was back to square one.”</p><p>“And then out of the blue a week later, Diavolo and Barbatos wake me up one morning to talk about, uh, <em>this</em> basically,” you say, holding up your left hand with the <em>gaudiest</em> engagement ring you’ve ever seen in your life, let alone <em>worn</em>. “It turns out that, at his birthday party that was also my going away party, his ill father had made a late, surprise appearance, and saw me talking with Diavolo. And he decided that, before he goes… He wanted to see his son married,” you sigh. “Diavolo apparently argued with him late into the night about it, saying that he didn’t need to get married to rule over the Devildom, but he also couldn’t go against his ill father’s wishes. So he bargained to have a choice in who his partner would <em>be</em>, and…”</p><p>“… Why does it have to be you?” Belphie frowns, clutching his pillow to his chest.</p><p>“… You <em>know</em> Diavolo, right? He wants to bring peace to the three worlds,” you continue. “And what better way to do that, than through a diplomatic marriage and an alliance with the human world itself?”</p><p>“… And you just… You were <em>okay</em> with that?” Asmo asks, sounding heartbroken.</p><p>“… No. No, I <em>really wasn’t</em> okay with that,” you fumble. “But… I’m the <em>only</em> human he knows besides Solomon, plus his father specified a <em>bride</em>. And,” you let out a long sigh. “… My government kind of muscled me into it. I spent a <em>week</em> talking with lawyers about it but this situation is entirely unprecedented. They kept saying that my protest against this could fail even if it went to the Supreme Court, because apparently an alliance with the Devildom could make them a global superpower. … They also started <em>threatening</em> me, so I had to let it drop.”</p><p>Beel rises from his chair and comes over to wrap you up in a strong hug, sensing how distraught you are over this.</p><p>“… I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you,” he mumbles into your hair.</p><p>“Hey, hey, it’s not <em>all</em> bad, you know?” you attempt to reassure him, rubbing his back. “It means I get to see all of you guys again,” you smile weakly as he pulls away.</p><p>“When is the wedding?” Satan asks, a thoughtful look on his face.</p><p>“A year from now. I asked if I could come back to school during that time too and he said of course,” you reveal. “I wanted to continue my program where I left off, since human world academies don’t really accept Devildom credit transfers. Plus with how intense RAD studies are I could probably become a doctor, lawyer, <em>and</em> astrophysicist by the end of my second year,” you chuckle.</p><p>“So… Are you going to be staying at The House of Lamentation with us again?” Levi asks, his mood brightening.</p><p>“Unfortunately not. I’m going to be staying at Diavolo’s castle-”</p><p>“You’re <em>movin’ in</em> with him!? Gah, that’s- That’s <em>low!</em>”</p><p>“You’re not… <em>Sleeping</em> with him, are you?” Belphie perks up, brows furrowed critically.</p><p>“Oh <em>gods</em> no!” you fluster. “In a <em>spare</em> room! I’m taking a <em>spare room</em>. One without any creepy or cursed artefacts, too – I asked Barbatos to make <em>sure</em> it was safe for my delicate human mind and mortality.”</p><p>“Your room is ready for you now, whenever you would like to retire to it,” he dutifully reminds you.</p><p>“… It better have a door that locks,” Satan chimes in.</p><p>“And a big private bathroom, that <em>also</em> locks,” Asmo nods assertively.</p><p>“Yeah, you don’t know <em>what’s</em> going through that guy’s head- I can’t stand it!” Mammon continues grumbling. “<em>Our</em> Logan, all alone with that guy up in his castle? There’s <em>no way</em> I’m gunna be alright with that!”</p><p>“… Will you still be able to see us?” Levi pouts. “Because, if you’re busy with Diavolo, I guess I understand…”</p><p>“Levi, please don’t look so down,” you frown at him. “I’m going to see you all in our classes together in a week or so, and I’m going to be visiting you all a <em>lot</em>. You’ll scarcely be able to get rid of me!” you promise.</p><p>“Well… Okay,” he smiles. “Do you think… We can still do the Ceremony of Eternity together in Mononoke Land?”</p><p>“I really don’t think he’d have an issue with it,” you beam. “… But I’ll ask, just to be safe.”</p><p>“Hehe, I can’t wait! <em>Gah</em>, I need to go grind out some money for the ceremony! The outfits are expensive! But it’s worth it if it’s for you Logan, and your character is going to look SOO GOOD in the Eternity Gown! Or the Eternity Tux, whichever you want! Maybe <em>I</em> could wear the gown, since I designed my character to look like my Ruri-chan, but then would it be <em>me</em> marrying you, or my darling Ruri? Should I buy a skin change first?? But then I might miss out on seeing Ruri-chan in an Eternity Gown! I need to think about this. Also, how should we decorate the hall? Wait, should I surprise you, or should I let you pick?? What about the reception, what kind of cake should we serve? There’s a pink one that buffs everyone’s stamina for twenty-four hours, but what about the blue one that does manna, or the purple one that does both? It doesn’t do as much though, but I know you love the colour purple, plus I think it’s probably the cutest one of the three! <em>Ohh</em>, this is going to be SOOO <em>AWESOME!!</em> I need to get home and login RIGHT NOW! Do you mind if I message you in the game later? I don’t want to leave you since you only just got back, but I’m just so excited!”</p><p>You hold up your D.D.D. “Yeah, you can message or call me on here too, just like old times, okay? You all can.”</p><p>“I have another book I found that I wanted to read with you,” Satan nods. “I’ll message you about it.”</p><p>“And you know if Barbatos is cooking for you now that you’re going to have to bring some food by for Beel, right?” Belphie reminds you, smiling slyly.</p><p>“Of course,” you grin. “I mean, if Barbatos is alright with making extra-“</p><p>Lucifer abruptly stands from his chair, the loud slide of the legs against the granite floor silencing everyone at once.</p><p>“… Excuse me Logan, everyone,” he says softly, resting a gloved hand against his chest and giving a curt bow, before turning on his heel and leaving the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Memory: The First Day.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The First Day</strong>
</p><p>“Um… Barbatos?”</p><p>The mild-mannered demon butler turns to you and bows. “Yes, Logan? How may I help?”</p><p>“Thank you for bringing all of my stuff in here, first of all,” you say graciously, having watched the slight demon painstakingly bring all your things into your new room in the House of Lamentation. “But… There’s just one awkward thing I wanted to ask for.”</p><p>“Of course, what may I get for you?”</p><p>“… I’ve only got girl uniforms, with skirts and tights and stuff,” you point out. “Is it possible to get a couple of <em>men’s</em> uniforms in my size, too?”</p><p>If he’s surprised, he certainly doesn’t show it. His calm and collected poker face betrays no emotion. “… May I ask why?”</p><p>“Well,” you sigh. “I’m… Actually, do you know what ‘genderfluid’ means?”</p><p>“… I see!” he says, nodding with understanding. “My apologies, Logan. That was a bit of an oversight on our part, I’ll get that straightened out for you right away.”</p><p>“Thank you so much,” you sigh, relieved.</p><p>Now you just have to approach the subject with your six new roommates and hope that they’re at least <em>half</em> as understanding as Barbatos just was.</p>
<hr/><p>“… You mean it? <em>Everything</em> is covered?”</p><p>“Everything,” Diavolo nods confidently. “Our school has no actual tuition expenses and all meals are included, but we recognize that humans do have costs associated with their lives, so we will take care of all of your expenses back in the human world for you so that you may study here at RAD without worry. At the end of your year here when you are sent home, everything will be just as you left it.”</p><p>You stop in your tracks and lean against the wall, sucking in a long breath and letting it all out in a huge sigh.</p><p>Diavolo stops a couple of paces ahead of you, briefly concerned and then laughing as he sees what you are doing.</p><p>“… I take it you were concerned about things back home,” he observes.</p><p>“… I think you already know from my paperwork that I’m not some highschool or college student,” you highlight. “Actually I’m in my thirties, <em>early</em> thirties, and I wasn’t even in an academic program to transfer from to begin with.”</p><p>“I was hoping to ask you about that,” he hums thoughtfully. “Then, if I may; Why <em>did</em> you apply to RAD?”</p><p>“I thought it was some contest to win a scholarship or a grant somewhere, maybe,” you explain. “I didn’t exactly have the money to apply to anything otherwise, and I’ve been wanting to switch careers for a <em>while</em> now. Besides,” you grin. “I had a bit of luck with another contest recently, and thought that maybe I could get lucky and keep the trend going? So I went and applied to a <em>bunch</em> of different giveaways.”</p><p>“Oh? What did you win?”</p><p>“A year’s supply of bagels and cream cheese,” you laugh. “But, I <em>probably</em> won’t be able to redeem that down here anyways, will I?”</p><p>Diavolo grins. “That <em>does</em> sound like a pretty good prize! Remind me to ask Barbatos to prepare some bagels for the both of us some time.”</p><p>“Sure thing,” you chuckle.</p><p>“Oh, I meant to ask - What did you do for your career before?”</p><p>“IT,” you reply, groaning. “Short for Information Technology. Basically tech support, although I did do a couple of stints as an IT Manager, but even though the money was good, I don’t really want to do it anymore.”</p><p>“How come?”</p><p>“… Bureaucratic red tape,” you attempt to explain. “There’s always room in the budget for shiny new gadgets, but never to replace aging servers on their way out. No matter how many times I try to have a conversation about disaster recovery, it’s always tabled as soon as they see the cost. I wanted to help people, to build them up, prepare for the future of their business and help them get there faster… But nobody listens. And it stresses me out.”</p><p>“That <em>does</em> sound rather upsetting,” he frowns sympathetically. “Well, hopefully RAD can give you the new start you were hoping for!”</p><p>“You really have no idea how much I appreciate that,” you smile. “Anyways, thanks for the tour, Lord Diavolo.”</p><p>“Of course,” he nods. “We are very grateful to have you with us Logan, and I sincerely hope you enjoy your year here at RAD. If you ever need anything, you know how to reach me.”</p>
<hr/><p>“… So, that’s me,” you sigh, hoping your rambling explanation didn’t fall on six pairs of deaf ears. “If you ever want to know my pronouns for the day, just ask me, or just use my name Logan instead if you’re not sure.”</p><p>“I don’t get it,” Mammon complains. “Are ya a girl? A boy? Which one is it???”</p><p>“Both, at different times,” you tense up. You <em>knew</em> this was going to be awkward.</p><p>“… I think I might get it,” Leviathan mumbles. “In the game I’m playing right now, one of the raid bosses has different phases, and in one of them? He spins around and turns into a cute girl wearing a frilly dress and attempts to charm you into not attacking her anymore. But if you resist the charm and beat that phase, then he changes back. So maybe it’s something like that?”</p><p>“… I think I’ve read something about gender fluidity before,” Satan observes. “Demons can experience it too, although it often involves the ability to physically transform using their power, similar to what Levi just described.”</p><p>“I don’t <em>physically</em> change my gender,” you point out, hoping that they’re not misunderstanding. “I don’t have any way of doing that that doesn’t involve, well, <em>reconstructive surgery</em>. I just… I’ll dress differently some days, I’ll present myself as male and ask for you to use he/him pronouns for me instead. My name is still Logan either way, but my gender and how I feel is just… A bit <em>loose</em> in interpretation, at times.”</p><p>“… I think I understand,” Lucifer nods, smiling faintly. “Thank you for approaching us about this in advance. If any of my brothers should give you any grief about it, make sure you come to me.”</p><p>“… Thanks, Lucifer. I really appreciate it,” you smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm going to do memory chapters like this one spaced in throughout the story to give some background on Logan's relationships with the boys and other events that happened in the past year. They may not come every other chapter, and they may not even be chronological, so at the bottom of the memory chapters I think I will put in a chronological index with links so that you can read them as their own story almost. Let me know what you think of it.</p><p><b>The First Day.</b> &lt;-- You are here!<br/><a href="#section0029"><b>Boy Day.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0015"><b>Don't Take That Tone With Me.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0021"><b>Aesthetic Attraction.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0024"><b>Just a Crush.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0004"><b>A Confession... Almost.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0008"><b>First Night of True Freedom.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0017"><b>The Troublemaker.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0035"><b>The Search for a Queen.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0006"><b>A Pact Gone Wrong.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0027"><b>Surprise Visitors.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0013"><b>The Proposal.</b></a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Welcome Home.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A lot of spoilers in this one. You'd better have played through the main story first :P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Welcome home, Logan.”</p><p>Diavolo, ever the man with grand gestures, greets you at the castle with a big smile and open arms.</p><p>“… How did they take it?” he adds after a moment, a concerned look crossing his face.</p><p>“Well, they’re all probably planning on killing you,” you reveal, shrugging nonchalantly. “But you’re not dead yet, so actually a lot better than expected.”</p><p>He blinks, then folds his arms and frowns seriously. “Should I do something about that? If they’re planning to murder me-“</p><p>“Oh! <em>No no no!</em>” you protest, shocked. “No one’s <em>actually</em> going to try to hurt you… I <em>think</em>… I was totally kidding. See, <em>this</em> is what my sense of humour is like,” you finally say. “Dry, and a little dark at times. I <em>really</em> don’t think they’re going to commit, you know, <em>treason</em>, over us… Tying the knot, or whatever.”</p><p>“Ah, aha,” he chuckles warmly, and you think he might be a touch relieved that he doesn’t have to fight the seven brothers.</p><p>You hold your arm awkwardly, as you both completely fail to find something else to say.</p><p>“I should… Go unpack,” you say, trying to exit the weird moment.</p><p>“Oh, of course! Would you like some help?”</p><p>“I think Barbatos brought all my things upstairs already,” you point out.</p><p>“He did, but I can still help you organize your room.”</p><p>Words fail you as you can’t find a way to reject his genial offer. You just kind of want to be alone right now, but this is the guy you’re apparently <em>marrying</em> in a year from now. Shouldn’t you be trying to make nice, get to know him, or whatever?</p><p>“… Logan?”</p><p>“Sorry to keep asking this,” you sigh, running a hand into your hair. “And… Sorry I’m such a shit future-spouse already second-guessing you all the time, but why<em> me?</em>”</p><p>Diavolo sighs, then gives you one of his classic, warm smiles that you’ve seen over and over again, even when you were openly protesting Belphegor’s arrest and insisting on having a say in his sentencing. He holds his hands out in front of him open, waiting for you to put one of yours in them for him to hold. You relent, giving him your hand. His hands are always so soft and warm, and his demeanor is consistently pleasant and kind.</p><p>… You could <em>probably</em> fall in love with Diavolo, over time, it just hasn’t happened yet. Your heart is just still set on someone else… <em>Multiple</em> someone elses’.</p><p>“When my father told me I needed to take a bride before he passed, I did immediately think of you,” he tells you again, like he has the dozens of times that you’ve asked this question before. “I thought, out of anyone in the human world, who would I <em>most</em> want by my side, to help me preside over the Devildom and bring peace to the three worlds?”</p><p>“And I <em>know</em>, it’s because I’m distantly part angel and demon and I get along so well with the brothers,” you roll your eyes. “But there are <em>billions</em> of people in the human world, how can you be <em>so sure</em> that <em>none</em> of them couldn’t do all that better than me? There are like, <em>dozens</em> of princesses in nations all over the world who’d <em>jump</em> at the chance to marry you.”</p><p>He watches you carefully, bringing your hand gently to his mouth where he kisses one of your fingers. It manages to get a blush out of you, but you sigh and look away.</p><p>“… I know these aren’t the circumstances you wanted to come back under, and how much you care for those brothers,” he says again. “But, even if you don’t like my reasoning, it really <em>had</em> to be you.”</p><p>“It’s because of your soul,” he continues, lowering your hand, but still grasping it gently. “You have one of the purest souls I’ve ever seen… I can’t help but be drawn to it. That, and your determination. How you defended Luke and Beel from Lucifer, how you helped Belphegor even though you knew he had ulterior motives, just because you wanted to reunite Beelzebub with his brother, and how you also stood up for him, accepted my task without hesitation, and even forgave him for what he did in that other timeline… It moved me in ways I cannot express,” he carries on.</p><p>“You are <em>awe-inspiring</em>, Logan. You are <em>exactly</em> the right person to lead by my side. You ask ‘why you’, but my answer can only be ‘because it <em>couldn’t not be</em> you’.”</p><p>You wither under his praise a bit, and he chuckles warmly, changing his grip on your hand to hold it at his side. “Now,” he directs. “Shall I show you to your room, my lady?”</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, Dia, if you’re going to fluster me <em>that much</em>…” you roll your eyes sarcastically, releasing his hand only to hold onto his arm instead.</p><p>He laughs jovially as he escorts you up the winding staircase.</p><hr/><p>“How are we gunna stop this wedding?!”</p><p>“Keep your voice down, Mammon,” Satan rolls his eyes. “You don’t want <em>Lucifer</em> to hear you, do you?”</p><p>“Where <em>is</em> he, anyways?” Asmo complains. “You would think he’d be hosting this meeting himself, with how much he cares for Logan.”</p><p>“We <em>all</em> care about Logan,” Belphie corrects irritably. “If he wants to mope in his study about this, then that’s <em>fine</em>. We can do something about this without him.”</p><p>“… Is it too late to go get something to eat?” Beel frowns.</p><p>“Let’s focus on the task at hand,” Satan says contemplatively, holding his chin in his hand and looking serious. “It’s an arranged marriage between them, so it’s entirely possible that Diavolo doesn’t want to be married to Logan either. Any ideas for convincing him to call it off?”</p><p>“We could kill him?” Mammon suggests.</p><p>“… Any ideas that <em>don’t</em> involve treason?” Satan sighs.</p><p>“Hey… Are we sure that Logan <em>doesn’t</em> want to marry Diavolo?” Levi mumbles. “I mean… He’s rich, powerful, lives in a big castle, he rules everything…”</p><p>“Of <em>course</em> she doesn’t want to marry him, what are you <em>saying</em> Levi?” Asmo scolds him, shocked.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah! If Logan’s marrying <em>anyone</em>, then it’s gunna be <em>me!</em>” Mammon boasts.</p><p>“… If she <em>did</em> marry one of us, then she <em>couldn’t</em> be married to someone else, right?” Belphegor ponders, a sly smile creeping onto his face. “Maybe that’s all we have to do; Convince Logan to marry one of us instead.”</p><p>… The room falls silent.</p><p>“… M-Marry… <em>Logan?</em>” Beel mumbles, blushing darkly.</p><p>“… I’m not sure I’d be comfortable with getting tied down like that,” Asmo hums. “At least, not in <em>that</em> way, ahahahah~!”</p><p>“… It <em>could</em> work,” Satan purses his lips. “But… Do any of us really want to take that step?”</p><p>“I’m already marrying Logan in Mononoke Land, I don’t want to have to do it IRL as well – planning <em>one</em> wedding is enough for me,” Levi frowns.</p><p>“Marry a <em>human?</em>” Mammon whines. “Yeah, a <em>pact</em> was bad enough, I’m not so sure about havin’ a <em>wedding!</em> Plus, weddings are <em>super</em> expensive.”</p><p>Belphegor rolls his eyes, standing up with his pillow clutched under his arm. “Well, if none of you are up for it, then I might as well,” he asserts.</p><p>“<em>Oi</em>, now, hold on a second Belphie-“</p><p>“<em>What?</em>” he turns on Mammon. “You just <em>said</em> you don’t want to, so what have you got to complain about?”</p><p>“Yeah, but it’s <em>Logan</em> we’re talking about!” Mammon stands, hands on his hips. “Who says <em>you</em> get to be the one that marries her?”</p><p>“It seems like I’m the only one who actually <em>wants</em> to, is all.”</p><p>“… I think I want to, as well.”</p><p>Belphie turns to Satan, mildly surprised. Satan looks as stern and contemplative as ever, in spite of his blush.</p><p>“… I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to see Logan in a wedding dress, you know,” Asmo speaks up. “And if it was both of us together up there? <em>Oooh~!</em> Think of how <em>incredible</em> we’d look! The three worlds would be talking about it for <em>eons!</em>”</p><p>“… I want to marry Logan, too,” Beel adds softly.</p><p>“Well, we can’t <em>all</em> marry Logan,” Belphie insists, scoffing. “We should choose one of us to do it.”</p><p>“Maybe we could make it a competition,” Levi adds. “Whoever manages to get Logan to say yes wins! And of course, since I have the most experience with dating sims out of all of us, I’ll have an advantage over <em>all</em> of you, eheheheh!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The boys are back at it again. Geez their dialogue is fun to write. I had to cut it short because honestly it could've kept going until they came to blows XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Memory: A Confession... Almost.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A Confession… Almost.</strong>
</p><p>“Everyone’s gone except for you and me,” Lucifer laments.</p><p>You peek your head over the railing for the staircase. “How could Satan have disappeared so <em>fast?</em>” you ask, concerned.</p><p>“What do you think is going on, Logan?”</p><p>You step back and look up at him. “I don’t know, Lucifer. They’ve all just disappeared without a trace.”</p><p>“… In spite of all the terrible things that are said to have happened in this house, I’ve never once seen a ghost in all my time living here,” he asserts. “I’ve never experienced anything like this up to now. Which means that it’s unlikely that whatever is happening is being caused by the house itself.”</p><p>“That makes sense,” you agree.</p><p>“… Levi was the first to disappear, wasn’t he?”</p><p>“You’re right! He just yelled on the phone and then the line went dead!” you remember. “We should head back to his room and see if there’s some kind of clue to these disappearances.”</p><p>“After you,” Lucifer nods.</p><p>You move to head upstairs, but you stop before you even take the first step.</p><p>“… What’s wrong, Logan?” Lucifer asks.</p><p>“… I don’t want to let you out of my sight,” you explain. “That’s how we lost the others.”</p><p>“If you’re scared, here,” he says, offering a gloved hand. “I’d be happy to hold your hand.”</p><p>… This is a new side to him, you realize. Of the seven brothers, he’s been the most cold and distant. <em>Him</em> of all people offering to take your hand is almost… <em>Intimate</em>.</p><p>… What is going through Lucifer’s head right now?</p><p>“… Thanks Lucifer, I’d appreciate it,” you say, accepting his hand in yours. His grip is firm and his hand is warm, even through the fine suede glove.</p><p>Lucifer smiles. “I like that you’re not afraid to say how you really feel. It’s a good quality to have.”</p><p>“Uh, thanks,” you fluster. “But I was <em>also</em> just thinking that, I wish I had taken Satan’s hand when he was following behind me. Maybe then we could’ve stopped him from disappearing.”</p><p>“… Right,” Lucifer says. “That does make a fair amount of sense.”</p><p>You think he might be a bit… Disappointed?</p>
<hr/><p>“It doesn’t look like Levi’s back,” Lucifer observes, turning towards you. “Is there anything here in his room that you find interesting?”</p><p>“… He would’ve been at his computer last,” you point behind him. “Maybe we can figure out what he was in the middle of? See if it’s related?”</p><p>“Of <em>course</em> his computer is still on,” Lucifer sighs. “But… If you’re right, then whatever happened to him would have prevented him from turning it off first. Whatever it was, it must have been very sudden.”</p><p>“He was in the middle of playing some kind of game,” you say, taking the chair and sitting at the desk.</p><p>“Come to think of it, he <em>did</em> mention a new game coming for him from Akuzon, didn’t he? Let’s see… I think this is the case. <em>The Demon House</em>… Definitely sounds like a horror game.”</p><p>“I dunno, it’s not <em>so</em> bad,” you tease absently.</p><p>Lucifer starts, then chuckles mildly. “This is no time for jokes,” he says after gathering himself.</p><p>“I mean, you laughed,” you point out. “… Sorry, just trying to bring some levity to the situation.”</p><p>Lucifer begins reading the game case. “’A cursed house with an ominous past. It is said that an entire family was once murdered inside these walls. Now suddenly, one by one, the people you live with are starting to disappear…’”</p><p>“That’s basically the situation we find ourselves in,” you groan. ”It’s <em>not</em> going to be like that dating sim thing we got sucked into, is it?”</p><p>“Levi’s been making a bad habit of going out and buying himself these strange games... Well, it seems that this game is creating the scenario we find ourselves in now, doesn’t it? … What should we do?”</p><p>“Turning off the PC might be dangerous for the others if they’ve truly disappeared because of this game, I don’t want to risk it,” you point out. “How do we win the game? Is there a happy ending that brings them all back?”</p><p>“… That may be our only option at this point, knowing Levi and his games,” Lucifer agrees. “What can you find online?”</p><p>“It’s a brand new release so there’s not much on it,” you say, scrolling through the results on Akavista. “Wait, here’s a wiki page – check this out.”</p><p>“’In order to complete the game, you must defeat the demon that serves as the final boss’. … It says the boss’s name is Lucifer… How <em>ridiculous</em>. They must think they’re very funny naming him that.”</p><p>“… I mean, you <em>do</em> have that sort of… <em>Gravitas?</em>” you admit.</p><p>“Let’s just keep looking.”</p><p>You keep scrolling through the Akavista results. “There’s a page here that says there’s a happy ‘true’ ending to the game,” you highlight, clicking through. Then you blush and go to close the page. “… Wait, nevermind, it must just be some troll.”</p><p>“Wait, don’t close it,” he orders. “What does it say?”</p><p>You roll your eyes. “… It says you can get a romantic ending where Lucifer falls in love with you,” you sum up. “But, I don’t know… Isn’t this supposed to be a <em>horror</em> game? How do you even fight the final boss? And likewise, how would you make the final boss fall in love with you? The mechanics just don’t make any sense!”</p><p>Lucifer goes through a range of emotions all at once. “Oh, come on!” he sighs.</p>
<hr/><p>“So, this is what it comes down to, then…”</p><p>“Lucifer, we still don’t know that this is how it’s supposed to work,” you protest.</p><p>He’d brought you to the library to try and sort out the situation together in a more comfortable setting. After all, Levi’s only furniture to sit on in his room was his computer chair, and then his bathtub that’s actually his bed would’ve been comfortable for neither of you.</p><p>“If we hope to get everyone who disappeared back, we have to finish this ridiculous game,” he insists. “You’re obviously the main character, and I’m clearly the final boss. So in order to complete the game, you have to defeat me.”</p><p>“I <em>really</em> don’t think that’s going to happen,” you chortle. “I don’t want to fight you, Lucifer.”</p><p>“And you wouldn’t win either,” he asserts. “So, that just leaves us with falling in love with each other.”</p><p>You sputter. <em>What</em> the <em>fuck</em> did he just say?!</p><p>“Lucifer,” you sigh. “We can’t make ourselves fall in love with each other, it doesn’t work like that.”</p><p>“Then how does it work? What did that website say about it?”</p><p>You shake your head. “Basically nothing, I’m still not even sure it was a legitimate source.”</p><p>“Then,” he hums. “We’ll just have to figure it out.”</p><p>He mulls it over for a moment while you’re sitting across from him in disbelief. Is Lucifer <em>really</em> contemplating falling in love with you? To win some dumb game?</p><p>… He must love his brothers very much, if he’s seriously considering something like <em>that.</em></p><p>“Listen, Logan,” he says, coming out of his brief reverie. “I was thinking… What if we simply leave things as they are? That wouldn’t be so bad, right?”</p><p>“How do you mean?”</p><p>“If we decided to give up now, then it would only mean that the others wouldn’t return to us, right? I mean, do we really need those guys anyway?”</p><p>“… Are you <em>kidding</em> me right now?!” you shout at him, standing and tossing one of the nearby throw pillows in his general direction. It sails harmlessly over his shoulder as he barely flinches to deflect it. “They’re your <em>brothers!</em> We can’t just <em>abandon</em> them to whatever this messed up game is! How <em>dare</em> you!”</p><p>“… Right,” he smirks. “I was hoping for a visceral reaction from you. Glad to see we’re on the same page.”</p><p>You drop back into your seat, embarrassed. He was just <em>messing</em> with you!?</p><p>“But I guess we don’t have a choice,” he relents, relaxing more comfortably in his seat opposite yours. “So, why don’t we try starting with the fundamentals of love and then go from there?”</p><p>… <em>When</em> is he going to stop <em>messing</em> with you?!</p><p>“If you want to develop feelings for someone, you both need to start by getting to know each other. Isn’t that right?” he continues unabated. “So, I’ll ask you some questions. And you should answer honestly. Understood?”</p><p>“… I guess?”</p><p>You’re <em>still</em> not sure what planet this guy’s on, thinking he can just talk himself into <em>falling in love with you</em> in order to bring his brothers back from one of Levi’s <em>crazy cursed video games</em>.</p><p>“How do you really feel about what’s going on right now?” he asks.</p><p>That’s pretty straightforward, right? And it’s not hard to be honest.</p><p>“… I think this might just be some elaborate prank that we’re blowing out of proportion, honestly,” you say. “Or, at least I hope so. Maybe they’re all just hiding in Asmo’s massive walk-in closet hoping that we’ll make friends or whatever.”</p><p>“But we’ve looked for them everywhere,” Lucifer protests.</p><p>“We <em>could</em> be more thorough, though,” you point out. “We only checked Levi’s room out of all the bedrooms.”</p><p>“Well, perhaps we should proceed with the exercise, in case that’s not the right answer,” he insists.</p><p>… Wait, is he… Trying to express that he’s already attracted to you? Is he using this situation to his advantage, somehow?</p><p>“Alright, next question,” he charges on. “Which one of us brothers are you interested in?”</p><p>“… <em>Really?</em>”</p><p>“Don’t be shy,” he grins. “I know one of us must have caught your eye by now.”</p><p>You let out a long sigh. “Okay, so I guess… I have feelings for most of them, to varying degrees,” you admit. “But… If I <em>had</em> to choose? I guess I’m closest with Beel. He’s really very sweet and kind.”</p><p>“I see… Just be careful he doesn’t end up eating you, okay?”</p><p>… Is he genuinely concerned for your safety?</p><p>“Now, this time you get to ask me a question,” he directs. “You may never get another chance to do this, you know. So, make sure you choose your question carefully.”</p><p>“… How much experience do you actually have with relationships?”</p><p>He’s taken aback. “You… Really want to hear about that?”</p><p>“Not if it’s too painful or anything,” you withdraw.</p><p>“No, it’s fine. It’s just a lot to cover – about five thousand years’ worth or more,” he teases. “Either way, just giving you a synopsis alone would take about a hundred years, I figure.”</p><p>“Oh come on! You can give me a briefer synopsis than <em>that!</em>”</p><p>He chuckles. “Oh, don’t look at me like that. I was only joking.”</p><p>He’s even telling jokes with you.</p><p>“Anything else you’d like to ask?”</p><p>“… What do you think of me, really? Be honest.”</p><p>“… Good question,” he nods. “Well, you’re an exchange student from the human world. When you first arrived, I thought that all I had to do was make sure that you survived a year here without any incidents, being careful to ensure that you didn’t get yourself eaten by some random demon somewhere.”</p><p>“I attract a lot of trouble, so I mean, that’s fair,” you chuckle.</p><p>“But it didn’t turn out to be so easy,” he observes thoughtfully. “You did what you wanted, unafraid of the consequences, and you constantly stick your nose into others’ business… And in the end, you began to make pacts with my brothers one by one.” He frowns at that. “Why <em>did</em> you do that, anyways?”</p><p><em>To free Belphegor</em>, you say to yourself. But that’s the absolute last thing you can say to Lucifer right now.</p><p>“… It just sort of <em>happened</em>,” you answer honestly. “Levi got Mammon to make a pact with me, which I still feel kind of bad about, then Mammon got Levi to do it out of revenge, and then the others just sort of fell into place. I’d like to think they did it because they trust me? Which is why I refused Satan at first, he wanted it for the wrong reasons,” you ramble off. “I don’t know… I didn’t have any ill intent in making those pacts, and I <em>still</em> don’t. I hope you understand that.”</p><p>“To be honest, you’ve been a real pain to deal with,” he nods.</p><p>“Gee, <em>thanks</em>.”</p><p>“But you’re also very special… More special than you are difficult.”</p><p>Was that supposed to be a compliment? From <em>Lucifer?</em></p><p>“You’re <em>changing</em> me, and my brothers as well,” he continues. “Logan, the truth is that I…”</p><p>He stumbles, an inexplicable expression crossing his face. He clears his throat.</p><p>“… I-Is there anything else you’d like to ask?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Flashback to a time when he <i>almost</i> confessed feelings to you. This is taken straight from Chapter 12 in the main story, pretty much.</p><p>Memory chapters in chronological order:</p><p><a href="#section0002"><b>The First Day.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0029"><b>Boy Day.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0015"><b>Don't Take That Tone With Me.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0021"><b>Aesthetic Attraction.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0024"><b>Just a Crush.</b></a><br/><b>A Confession... Almost.</b> &lt;-- You are here!<br/><a href="#section0008"><b>First Night of True Freedom.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0017"><b>The Troublemaker.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0035"><b>The Search for a Queen.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0006"><b>A Pact Gone Wrong.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0027"><b>Surprise Visitors.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0013"><b>The Proposal.</b></a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Confessions With Your Future Husband.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer returns to the House of Lamentation immediately following the meeting at school in the student council chambers. Heading down into the library, he finds the thick hardcover volume labelled ‘Demon Kings Past and Present’, and tilts it back on the shelf in a well-practised motion as he says the passphrase.</p><p>“… I love you, Logan.”</p><p>The secret study does not open.</p><p>A beat later, and Lucifer realizes what he just said out loud. He beats a gloved fist impotently against the hard wooden shelves in embarrassment.</p><p>“… <em>Lilith</em>. I love you, <em>Lilith</em>,” he corrects.</p><p>The shelf slides away from him and tucks into the wall of the passageway to one side. He descends the short staircase and heads for the chilled cooler that holds his prized Demonus.</p><p>… He can’t believe you’re back. He hadn’t realized how much he already missed seeing your face, your smile, how much he cherishes the sound of your voice.</p><p>… And how bad of a taste he has in his mouth over the circumstances of your return.</p><p>He uncorks a bottle of Demonus and raises it to his mouth, not bothering with a glass.</p><p>… How <em>dare</em> he.</p><p>If anyone should have your hand in marriage, it ought to be him. Or perhaps one of his brothers, at the <em>very</em> least. Whatever needed to happen to bring you back to him, and <em>away</em> from <em>Diavolo</em>.</p><p>He can’t <em>believe</em> the nerve of that guy. Out of anyone else, why does it <em>have</em> to be <em>you?</em></p><p>… Lucifer resolves to speak with him in the morning about it. Right now he’s far too angry, plus he has a bottle of wine to finish.</p><p>… It takes less time than expected before he has a <em>second</em> bottle of wine to finish, too.</p><hr/><p>“… We could have invited them for dinner, if that would have helped.”</p><p>The massive dining table in Diavolo’s castle is just… Too <em>imposing</em> for only two people to be seated at it.</p><p>“I don’t know that that would have been a good idea,” you refuse. “I mean, of <em>course</em> I want to see them. I missed them so much the past two weeks… But, they’re all still sort of adjusting to the news,” you explain. “I don’t want anybody fighting over this. They need some time to get used to the idea of us getting married, and… So do <em>we</em>, frankly.”</p><p>“Hmm. I can’t help but agree,” Diavolo nods. “How do you suggest we do that?”</p><p>“Well… First thing’s first,” you sigh heavily. “Before I left I was… Actually pretty <em>affectionate</em> with most of the boys?” you blush. “I’m <em>assuming</em> that wouldn’t be appropriate now, now that <em>we’re</em> supposed to be together.”</p><p>“… Affectionate <em>how?</em>” he asks, interested.</p><p>You wither under his gaze, but his expression softens instantly at your reluctance. “You can tell me. I swear I won’t be upset. It wouldn’t be right of me to,” he forgives easily.</p><p>“Yeah, but I <em>also</em> can’t <em>lie</em> to you, which I <em>still</em> say is super unfair,” you complain. “Anything I admit to <em>has</em> to be the truth or you’d <em>know</em>.”</p><p>He laughs openly at that.</p><p>“… I kissed them,” you finally reveal. “Every one of them, on the mouth. There was also um, a <em>lot</em> of hugs, and some cuddles here and there… But <em>nothing</em> beyond that, though some of them <em>did</em> try.”</p><p>“… Thank you for being honest,” he nods, though he may be blushing a little.</p><p>“… Don’t get me wrong, I don’t make a <em>habit</em> of kissing seven brothers on the mouth in <em>one day</em> like that,” you backpedal, blushing furiously. “I just thought… Well, that I might never get to <em>see</em> them again, so I thought, hey, this is probably my last chance to leave them with something to remember me by? I don’t know,” you huff.</p><p>Diavolo puts his hand over yours where it’s resting on the table to comfort you. “You don’t have to justify yourself to me; I understand,” he says softly. “And were I in your position, I doubt I would have been able to pass up the opportunity myself! Haha, that <em>certainly</em> <em>would</em> leave an impression,” he agrees, grinning broadly.</p><p>“… Still feels weird to admit to, though,” you shrug weakly. “Like I’ve already done something wrong.”</p><p>“Nonsense,” he insists. “Although, to answer your question about what’s appropriate moving forward…”</p><p>“Kissing is obviously off-limits,” you nod. “Anything <em>past</em> that too, <em>obviously</em>… I’m okay with that. But what about the more innocent stuff? Like hugs, hand-holding, going out to dinner together maybe?”</p><p>“All fine by me,” he nods. “That all seems innocent enough, plus we can’t forget that they are technically your family. You <em>are</em> a distant descendant of their sister Lilith, as we’ve discovered.”</p><p>“Right...”</p><p>“… Is there something else you would like to ask me?” Diavolo gently presses.</p><p>“… Can you tell me more about pacts?” you ask.</p><p>He starts in surprise. “Do you mean to ask me if I would make a pact with you?”</p><p>You gawk. Did he just <em>offer?!</em></p><p>“No, no, I don’t want to ask you for something like <em>that</em>, I just… Is it appropriate for me to still have pacts with each of the brothers? Or… Is there a way to <em>dissolve</em> them, somehow?”</p><p>“Dissolve a pact? You are full of surprises, Logan,” he beams proudly. “It’s not <em>inappropriate</em> for you to have pacts with them, no, but… Do you truly wish to dissolve your pacts with each of the brothers? You know that they lent you their power of their own free will, right? I wouldn’t want to offend them by showing you how to release a pact, especially if it means a lot to them to have made them with you.”</p><p>“No, I know… But… There <em>is one</em> pact in particular I would be okay with not having…”</p><p>Diavolo gets a stern look on his face as he realizes that something is wrong.</p><p>“… <em>Who?</em>”</p><p>The massive doors to the dining hall burst open, revealing a demon with black horns protruding from jet black hair, and three pairs of black feathered wings. You stand up from your chair in shock.</p><p>“… <em>Lucifer?!</em>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shit's about to go down next chapter. Let's just say that Lucifer's pact with you wasn't entirely consensual (read the tags~!!). Kind of rapey vibes, detailed trigger warnings to come at the top of the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Memory: A Pact Gone Wrong.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>***ATTENTION***: Trigger warnings for non-consensual kissing, touching, and pact-making. Lucifer gets pushy and scary possessive.</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chapter summary in the notes at the bottom in case you're not up for it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A Pact Gone Wrong.</strong>
</p><p>Passing by the library, you hear the faint sound of music coming from the secret study. The passageway is already open.</p><p>… That must be Lucifer, you understand. And Lucifer would never do something like leave the door open without a reason. This must be his way to lure you into his study for your last night here.</p><p>Well, you should probably say goodbye to him too, even if he’s not the type to want to kiss and confess his feelings for you like the rest of his six brothers. Plus, there <em>is</em> a party going on in the attic upstairs, and he may appreciate the invite.</p><p>Clearly sensing your presence and momentary hesitation, he calls out. “The door’s open,” he says.</p><p>“<em>Alright </em>already,” you laugh, heading inside.</p><p>He greets you in the main room where he has a fire going in the fireplace and an opened bottle of Demonus, with two glasses already poured on the side table next to the couch.</p><p>“It sounds like quite the party is going on upstairs,” he grins when he sees you.</p><p>“Yeah, they’ve gotten kind of nuts with it. I don’t think anyone’s getting any proper sleep tonight. … Did you want to come join us?” you offer.</p><p>He laughs, shaking his head. “It’s thanks to that that I can enjoy my music down here in peace,” he refuses gently.</p><p>“Aha. So <em>that’s</em> why you’re hiding from us,” you tease. “And it’s <em>totally</em> not because you’re sad about me leaving tomorrow or whatever, right?”</p><p>“Tch, of <em>course</em> not,” he insists, frowning.</p><p>… But you can tell that he’s teasing you too.</p><p>You sit with him, sipping at the offered drink, and listening to the soft music playing. “What is this?” you ask. “TSL on vinyl?”</p><p>“Correct. It’s nice, don’t you think?”</p><p>“Didn’t you tell me that people die if they listen to this?” you ask, slightly concerned.</p><p>“I see, you haven’t forgotten the story behind it,” he smiles softly. “… While it is true that all humans involved in its creation died mysteriously, it was nothing more than coincidence, I assure you.”</p><p>“That’s something of a relief.”</p><p>“And even if this soundtrack really <em>were</em> cursed, look at who you’ve got by your side right now.”</p><p>You turn and look at him fully, rim of the glass pressed to your lips as you were just about to take another sip. He’s… A <em>lot</em> closer than he usually is, isn’t he?</p><p>“You’re here chatting with one of the most powerful demons in the Devildom. So you don’t have anything to worry about, now do you?” he highlights.</p><p>“… I guess not,” you shrug, glancing away as you will your blushing face to calm the hell down.</p><p>He falls silent for a moment, settling into the couch and looking outwards at his desk by the window.</p><p>“… It was in this very room that I selected you for our exchange program, you know,” he hums comfortably.</p><p>… Where is he going with this?</p><p>“When I first welcomed you here, I was only doing it for Diavolo,” he continues. “I figured if you manage to survive a year here without any incidents, that was really all I could ask for. And even if things didn’t go as planned, as long as I could keep you from getting eaten by any of the lower-level demons, everything would be all right. That’s what I thought…”</p><p>He fixes you with a playful smirk. “But instead, I somehow managed to choose a human who’s <em>such</em> a magnet for trouble that it almost defies <em>belief</em>, wouldn’t you agree?”                                                                </p><p>You snicker into your drink. “Yeah, that about sums me up.”</p><p>“There were times when I thought that I’d made a mistake by choosing you,” he reveals.</p><p>“… Sorry,” you apologize reflexively.</p><p>“It’s far too late to be trying to butter me up with apologies, you know?” he chuckles. “Also, there’s no need, because things are different now.”</p><p>“Different <em>how?</em>”</p><p>He turns to you fully now, gently taking the glass from your hand and setting it aside, then takes your chin in his gloved fingers. “… I made the right choice in selecting you for the program. You’ve kept me quite entertained over the past year. In fact, it’s probably the most entertained I’ve been in my whole life.”</p><p>“I’m not that special, I just kind of run my mouth sometimes,” you shrug. Why is he holding your face again?</p><p>“So, Logan…” he starts again. “Have you done all you set out to do here in the Devildom? No unfinished business? No loose ends?”</p><p>You bite your lip. He’s <em>really</em> close right now, isn’t he?</p><p>“… I think I’m good, actually,” you fluster.</p><p>He’s shocked. “Really? Are you very sure?”</p><p>“Yeah, I mean… I think I know what you’re getting at, Lucifer, but…” you struggle. Those blood red eyes are focused <em>entirely</em> on you, seemingly staring straight down into your soul. “… I don’t need a pact from you. I think you’re expecting me to ask, but I don’t want to. Honestly, I’m <em>good</em>.”</p><p>“… I see,” he hums, releasing your chin and turning away to pick up his glass. You let out a small sigh of relief now that you’re not being scrutinized from only inches away, but hope that he doesn’t hear it.</p><p>He drains the glass and sets it back down, turning towards you once more.</p><p>“… You have made pacts with all of my brothers, but I alone am the <em>exception</em>, is that it?” he observes.</p><p>“You <em>know</em> I mean no offense, right? I know what pacts mean for you… What it means for you <em>in particular</em>,” you add. “Coming down here I never had any intention of making pacts with <em>anyone</em>, they all just sort of <em>happened</em>.”</p><p>“Well, I am not just a name to be crossed off of some list,” he asserts.</p><p>“I know that, hence my refusal,” you insist.</p><p>“However…” he says, getting close again. “I <em>also</em> can’t allow you to have made pacts with each of my brothers while you leave me with <em>nothing</em>.”</p><p>“Lucifer, you’re scaring me. What are you getting at?”</p><p>He takes you by the chin again, but this time it’s more… <em>Aggressive</em>.</p><p>His hold is loose enough that you can still get away, though, so you make a break for it. The bookshelf entryway is already swinging shut as you scramble up the stairs. You reach to grab the side of it, but it shuts firmly before you can get there.</p><p>“… There’s no escape now.”</p><p>From the sounds of it, he’s directly behind you. You turn, and he’s gone full demon form.</p><p>“Now listen, and listen well,” he coos softly, taking you by the chin and forcing you to look up at him.</p><p>“Lucifer, <em>stop</em>-“</p><p>“I will <em>not</em> be your possession.”</p><p>“I <em>get</em> that, which is why I <em>don’t</em>-“</p><p>“I won’t belong to you. <strong>You will belong to <em>me</em>.</strong>”</p><p>“<em>No-!</em>”</p><p>“So, what will it be?” he says smoothly, gripping your shoulder and pinning you against the side of the passageway. “Will <em>you</em> make a pact with <em>me</em>, Logan?”</p><p>“<em>NO!</em>”</p><p>He frowns. “How unfortunate for you.”</p><p>“<em>STOP IT-!</em>”</p><p>“Because it’s<strong> too late now</strong>.”</p><p>“I DON’T-!”</p><p>“As of this moment, you are <strong><em>mine.</em></strong>”</p><p>You feel the inexplicable sensation of your soul being <em>marked</em>. It’s too late. He’s <em>forced</em> you into a pact with him!</p><p>“… There we are,” he grins viciously. “Now, I trust <em>that</em> takes care of all of your loose ends?”</p><p>“You <em>ASSHOLE-!</em>”</p><p>You shove him away as best as you can, and when he proves to be immoveable, you rear back and slap him across the face.</p><p>He’s momentarily stunned, just long enough for you to hit your elbow against the lever that re-opens the passageway. He reaches for you again, grabbing you by the hair and pinning you to the wall.</p><p>“Disobedient as ever,” he shakes his head. “Didn’t you hear me? You are <strong><em>mine</em></strong>, now and forever.”</p><p>He holds you effortlessly in one hand as he strokes your cheek with his other.</p><p>“Get <em>away</em> from me you <em>prick-!</em>“</p><p>He kisses you. You start crying. What can you even <em>do</em> now that he’s <em>marked</em> you?</p><p>He <em>wouldn’t</em>… <em>Would</em> he?</p><p>You resolve to keep shoving at him until he finally pulls away.</p><p>“There, there, you don’t need to cry,” he says, wiping away your tears. “We have all night ahead of us.”</p><p>“B-<strong><em>BEEL!!</em></strong>”</p><p>Lucifer’s taken aback as you call his brother’s name, loosening his hold enough that you can drop and scramble away from him.</p><p>Beelzebub instantly appears on the other side of the open passageway, bewildered at his sudden change in location.</p><p>“Huh???” Beel blinks. “What happened? What’s going on?”</p><p>“<strong>Take me back upstairs, <em>please</em>,</strong>” you command him. He doesn’t hesitate to scoop you up in his arms and start heading in that direction.</p><p>“Logan, are you okay??”</p><p>“I’m…”</p><p><em>How</em> do you tell innocent, gentle giant <em>Beel</em> about what his eldest brother <em>just</em> tried to pull?</p><p>“I’m… Just <em>overwhelmed</em>. I’m leaving <em>tomorrow</em>, you know? I want to go back to the party,” you excuse lamely. “Sorry to call you out of the blue like that.”</p><p>“I was just surprised, you’ve <em>never</em> used the pact like that before,” he frowns. “Are you sure nothing is wrong? You look like you’ve been crying,” he fusses.</p><p>“… I just want to see everyone. Can we please just do that?”</p><p>“Yeah, of course,” he agrees easily.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter summary: On your last night in the Devildom, Lucifer asks Logan (you) to make a pact with him. You refuse, and he insists on it, forcing you to make a pact with him against your protests. He kisses you while you're struggling, and you manage to summon Beel to take you back upstairs. You don't tell the gentle brother what his eldest brother just did to protect them both.</p><p>In the story I never did like that he forces it on you even if you say no. I get that he's supposed to be hella dom, but I'm not about that shit personally. But I'm going to resolve this fairly soon.</p><p>Memory chapters in chronological order:</p><p><a href="#section0002"><b>The First Day.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0029"><b>Boy Day.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0015"><b>Don't Take That Tone With Me.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0021"><b>Aesthetic Attraction.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0024"><b>Just a Crush.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0004"><b>A Confession... Almost.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0008"><b>First Night of True Freedom.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0017"><b>The Troublemaker.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0035"><b>The Search for a Queen.</b></a><br/><b>A Pact Gone Wrong.</b> &lt;-- You are here!<br/><a href="#section0027"><b>Surprise Visitors.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0013"><b>The Proposal.</b></a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Who You Belong To.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“My apologies for the interruption, Diavolo, he rushed past me.”</p><p>Diavolo stands, shifting into his own demon form and stepping between you and the approaching Lucifer. Barbatos is shuffling in behind him, still trying to reign in the Morning Star.</p><p>… Who happens to be <em>very drunk</em>, you can’t help but to notice. His tie is loose and clothing sweaty and out of place, his walk is unsteady and he even has to lean against a few of the tucked in dining chairs on his way over.</p><p>“Lucifer,” Diavolo folds his arms as he addresses him sternly. “What is the meaning of this? Why have you intruded on my home this late in the evening looking as dishevelled as you do?”</p><p>“You <em>can’t</em> marry Logan, I <em>won’t allow it</em>,” Lucifer spits.</p><p>The Demon Lord shakes his head sympathetically between the two of you. “Lucifer, I understand you are upset, but this is no way for a demon of your privilege and station to act,” he reminds him gently.</p><p>Lucifer manages to straighten himself out for a moment, thrusting a hand to his chest as he glares at Diavolo. “Logan is <strong><em>mine</em></strong>. You can’t <em>have</em> her,” he challenges.</p><p>You see the surprise in Diavolo’s posture before he turns to look at you sympathetically. “… I think I understand what you meant before,” he nods to you, then turns back to Lucifer. “Barbatos, bind him,” he sighs heavily.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>A circle of black magic erupts under Lucifer’s feet, sending ink black chains upwards that drape over his body and pull themselves taut. “<em>NO-!</em>” he yells, forced to drop to his knees.</p><p>“Lucifer, this is for your own good. A night in the dungeon should sober you up, and then we can try and work this out rationally,” Diavolo orders. “Barbatos, if you would?”</p><p>Barbatos nods wordlessly, a circle of smoke erupting beneath both him and Lucifer, engulfing them and sinking down into the floor as the two of them disappear from sight.</p><p>Diavolo turns to you, still in full demon form, opening his hands for one of yours.</p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>You blink at him dumbly, then shake out your arms as you try to settle down your nerves before taking his hand. “Sorry, I just-“</p><p>“You have nothing to be sorry for,” he interrupts readily. “If anything <em>I</em> should be the one apologizing. I didn’t know about this situation, but I swear to find a way to make this right. Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me about it.”</p><p>“… I wanted to throw a pitcher of water on him, but I lost my nerve,” you manage, setting it back down on the table. “I wanted to yell at him ‘go home Lucifer, you’re drunk’, but… <em>Yeah</em>.”</p><p>Diavolo bursts out laughing. “Maybe you’ll still have the opportunity to do so in the morning?” he offers, highly amused.</p><p>“Well, it won’t be as funny then.”</p><p>He laughs again, carefully escorting you back to your seat. “Once Barbatos is back, he has a dessert course he’s been eager to try on you,” he says, attempting to distract you.</p><p>You take your seat, staring down at your nearly empty plate. “… What’s going to happen to Lucifer?”</p><p>Diavolo’s surprised. “You’re concerned for him? After what just happened?”</p><p>“I just don’t want him to suffer for this,” you frown. “Not his brothers, either. Just don’t torture him or arrest him for two hundred years or something, okay? He obviously wasn’t in his right mind.”</p><p>He rests his elbows on the table and clasps his hands together, leaning his chin against them as he looks at you, a warm smile on his face. His demon form has been tucked away, and he’s back in his evening wear.</p><p>“… Did I say something weird again?” you ask, uncomfortable at the scrutiny.</p><p>“That is <em>exactly</em> why I admire you so, Logan,” Diavolo hums pleasantly. “You are capable of so much <em>compassion</em>, even for those who have done you so much wrong. I am not sure what drove Lucifer to do what he did, but the absolute purity of your soul almost certainly contributed to it.”</p><p>“… You’re saying this is <em>my</em> fault, somehow?”</p><p>“No, of course not,” he starts. “But, well… You know how demons are when it comes to pure souls, right? Sometimes it becomes a very difficult thing to resist, especially with one that shines as brightly as yours. A lesser demon would’ve gone mad far sooner, although I would have thought <em>Lucifer</em> to be particularly <em>resistant</em> to it, considering how powerful he is.”</p><p>“So… It’s like my soul is driving him <em>crazy</em>, or something?”</p><p>“Something like that. In any case, we should get our rest and deal with this in the morning.”</p><p>You pick at your plate idly. He reaches his hand across the table for yours, and you look up at his sympathetic expression as you take it.</p><p>“No harm will come to Lucifer or to any of his brothers,” he reassures you. “I give you my word. Lucifer is one of my oldest and most trusted friends, so I want to see him return to normal, too.”</p><p>“… <em>That</em> helps. Thank you, Diavolo.”</p><hr/><p>“… Thank you, Barbatos.”</p><p>When you had asked for towels, he had insisted on going and getting them for you, instead of just showing you where they were. When he came back, they were warm to the touch and smelled amazing. Did he freshly launder them, just now, just for you?</p><p>“… If you don’t mind my saying,” he says, a hand clasped over his chest in a partial bow. “You still seem troubled after what happened earlier. Is there anything else I can do to help you feel comfortable and ensure that you have a good night’s rest?”</p><p>… Can he fetch Beel for you for a cuddle? No, that probably wouldn’t go over very well. <em>Tempting</em>, though.</p><p>“… Can you make sure Lucifer eats something?” you decide on.</p><p>His eyebrows raise to the faintest degree in surprise. “Lucifer? Really?”</p><p>“I don’t know how alcohol exactly works with demons, if it’s any different from humans, but some bread might help him sober up more, absorb the alcohol that hasn’t reached his system yet,” you suggest. “And… Maybe a fresh pot of your tea might help calm him down otherwise. He just… Wasn’t himself earlier.”</p><p>“You’re still concerned for him, even after what he did,” he smiles faintly. “Very well, I will see to him before I retire for the night myself.”</p><p>“Thank you <em>so</em> much, I really appreciate it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>After the hot mess that was last chapter, I'm in the mood for some soft. How about you?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Memory: First Night of True Freedom.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>First Night of True Freedom.</strong>
</p><p>“… Logan?”</p><p>You startle as you realize that Belphegor is already here. The absolute <em>last</em> person you wanted to see right now.</p><p>“… Sorry, I didn’t think anyone would be here so late at night,” you apologize, turning to leave. Maybe you can read something in the library to help you go back to sleep, instead.</p><p>Then again, <em>most</em> of those books are cursed, and you don’t know that you want to wake up either Lucifer or Satan to tell you which ones to avoid.</p><p>“… Don’t go,” his small voice beckons. “We should talk, anyways.”</p><p>“… Are you sure that’s what you want right now?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>You sigh, turning towards him fully as you hug your arms to your chest. “After… What happened earlier tonight? What I watched you do?”</p><p>“… Right,” he sighs pathetically, sitting up from where he’s reclined on a loveseat someone left up here. “… I don’t know what to say.”</p><p>“I don’t, either.”</p><p>An uncomfortable silence stretches out between you. Finally, Belphegor speaks.</p><p>“… Why are you up so late?”</p><p>“Why are you?” you counter.</p><p>“I’m always up at night,” he answers readily. “I sleep most of the day, so I’m usually awake at this hour.”</p><p>“What about school? Doesn’t that mess with your schedule, or your classes?”</p><p>He shrugs. “Kinda. But, I’m on top of it. Anyways, you didn’t answer my question.”</p><p>“… I had a bad dream,” you relent, letting out an anxious breath as it seems to flash in front of your eyes again.</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“… About… Watching you kill me.”</p><p>“… I see.”</p><p>More silence. Belphegor shuffles over on the couch he was stretched out on, clutching his pillow to his chest as he taps the now open seat next to him.</p><p>Then his hand freezes and falls in place, sliding back over to clutch at his pillow. “… That’s probably a bad idea. You don’t trust me after what I did. You hardly even <em>know</em> me.”</p><p>Steeling yourself, you take a couple of anxious steps towards him. He startles, surprised, as you take the offered seat anyways.</p><p>“… How long ago was the war?” you ask, looking up at the Devildom’s night sky. You’re not sure if the points of light up there are actually stars, but they sure twinkle like them, and there are threads of red clouds that weave around them in some cosmic dance.</p><p>“Thousands of years ago. Why?”</p><p>“And you’ve hated humans for that long?”</p><p>“… Yeah,” he admits solemnly.</p><p>“Hating something for that long sounds <em>exhausting</em>,” you say.</p><p>“Why do you think I’m always sleeping?” he chuckles gently.</p><p>You crack a smile at that, glancing at him as he watches you attentively.</p><p>“… I don’t really expect you to apologize or anything – I know demons aren’t really about that,” you sigh. “I just… Want to understand.”</p><p>“Lilith was our baby sister. Beel and I loved her very much,” he confesses.</p><p>“It’s like your heart has been broken this whole time? When you thought she’d died.”</p><p>“… Yeah. <em>Something</em> like that.”</p><p>You’re back to not knowing what to say. You decide to look back up at the sky.</p><p>“… If I <em>were</em> to apologize, would it even be enough?”</p><p>“… Hmm?”</p><p>“I tricked you,” he mutters into the top edge of his pillow. “Manipulated you into making those pacts so that I’d get to be free… And then I killed you for it. Like you were <em>nothing</em>. But you <em>aren’t</em> nothing – you’re Lilith’s descendant.”</p><p>“… I should’ve known there was something special about you from the start,” he adds after a moment. “No one else ever climbed those stairs. Lucifer must have put some glamour on the door so no one else could find me. But somehow, you did.”</p><p>“… I knew you were tricking me, did you know that?” you tell him.</p><p>“What, really?”</p><p>You shrug. “But I wanted to help you anyway. I heard you calling for help from my room, and when I managed to get to your door, and you’d told me you were human, well, I didn’t really believe you.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>You reach a hand towards his face. “May I?”</p><p>“Do what?” he says, leaning back.</p><p>“Brush the hair away from your right eye,” you ask.</p><p>He looks at you, then at your hand, before reluctantly nodding. You clear away the hair over his eye to see the both of them better.</p><p>“… This is how,” you smile. “You have the same eyes as Beel.”</p><p>“I guess that <em>is</em> kind of a dead giveaway, huh?” he says, a soft smile breaking over his face. “I mean, we <em>are</em> twins.”</p><p>“I figured, if Lucifer would trap <em>anybody</em> in the attic like that? It’d <em>have</em> to be this brother that Beel loves so much, yet can’t really talk about,” you say. “That was the only thing that made sense to me, at the time.”</p><p>You drop your hand, clasping them together over your lap.</p><p>“… I wasn’t really interested in getting involved in a major family conflict with a bunch of demon brothers, but… I <em>also</em> couldn’t just leave someone stuck in an attic room like that, no matter <em>how</em> much people told me you hated humans.”</p><p>“… You’re sharp,” he nods. “I didn’t give you enough credit.”</p><p>“Well, I <em>still</em> say I need a history tutor, but the <em>rest</em> of my classes are going alright,” you joke humbly.</p><p>He snickers into his pillow, then he hums and goes quiet again, looking away at nothing as he’s lost in his thoughts.</p><p>You lean back on the couch and marvel at the sky again.</p><p>“… I’m sorry.”</p><p>“… Huh? Did you say something?”</p><p>“I’m sleepy,” he says, then stretches out and yawns for effect. “How about you?”</p><p>Yawns <em>must</em> be contagious, because you catch one right at the tail end of Belphie’s. “… I think I might be able to sleep again, yeah.”</p><p>“In case you’re not, I could tell you a bedtime story?” he offers.</p><p>“Geez, I don’t know if any of the guys would want you and me to be alone in my room right now,” you chuckle. “Mammon gets <em>very</em> overprotective and jealous.”</p><p>“Whatever, screw him,” he stretches. “Besides, you said you need Devildom history lessons, right?” he adds. “Well, I don’t know as much as Satan does, but from what I <em>do</em> know, I can promise you that it’s all <em>super</em> boring.”</p><p>“… I might take you up on that, then,” you chuckle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have a major weakness for Belphie, plus we'll talk to him next chapter, so I wanted to get this talk squared away first.</p><p><a href="#section0002"><b>The First Day.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0029"><b>Boy Day.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0015"><b>Don't Take That Tone With Me.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0021"><b>Aesthetic Attraction.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0024"><b>Just a Crush.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0004"><b>A Confession... Almost.</b></a><br/><b>First Night of True Freedom.</b> &lt;-- You are here!<br/><a href="#section0017"><b>The Troublemaker.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0035"><b>The Search for a Queen.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0006"><b>A Pact Gone Wrong.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0027"><b>Surprise Visitors.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0013"><b>The Proposal.</b></a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. If Things Were Different.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Logan,” Belphegor’s voice says as he picks up the call. “You’re calling pretty late.”</p><p>“Sorry, did I wake you?” you apologize on reflex.</p><p>“Heh, no,” he chuckles softly. “Who do you think you’re talking to?”</p><p>“What are you up to right now?” you ask.</p><p>“Just looking at the sky,” he says, taking a long breath and sighing comfortably. “Can you see it from where you are?”</p><p>“No, but I think there’s an observatorium in here somewhere,” you remember. “I just don’t want to try and find it without an escort so late.”</p><p>“Mmn, fair. I wouldn’t want to get lost in that spooky place in the dark, either,” he chuckles.</p><p>There’s a comfortable silence between the two of you on the phone that follows then, marked only by each other’s breathing and shuffling around so you know that you’re both still awake.</p><p>“Hey, Logan,” Belphie says after a time.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“… I really missed you.”</p><p>Aww. “I really missed you too, Belphie. You <em>and</em> Beel.”</p><p>“… What about the others?” he presses.</p><p>“I missed them too, but not as much,” you tease.</p><p>“Good,” he laughs.</p><p>More cozy silence punctuated by soft breathing.</p><p>“… You’re <em>sure</em> that you’re safe, right?” he asks out of the blue.</p><p>“Yeah, of course.”</p><p>“He’s not… Being <em>weird</em> with you, or anything, right?”</p><p>“He’s a perfect gentleman, besides, I can handle myself.”</p><p>“… Has he kissed you?”</p><p>“Belphie…”</p><p>“… Is that a yes?”</p><p>“That’s a ‘it’s none of your business but no’,” you sigh. “Besides, I’m… Going to kiss him at <em>some</em> point, you know? We’re getting <em>married</em> after all.”</p><p>He sighs irritably. “… I know. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” you forgive easily.</p><p>“I just… Was thinking.”</p><p>“About?”</p><p>“About… When you kissed me,” he says, then yawns softly.</p><p>“… Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah…” he trails off, sighing warmly. “And how I might… Want to kiss you again sometime, maybe.”</p><p>“Belphie…”</p><p>“I know,” he huffs. “I should shut up. I couldn’t help it.”</p><p>“… If things were different,” you fluster. “Maybe I’d like to kiss you again, too.”</p><p>“… Yeah?” You can hear the hope in his voice.</p><p>“Yeah. But not now, sorry,” you apologize again.</p><p>“If things were different, huh?”</p><p>“… Yeah.”</p><p>“That settles it then,” he says, then sucks in a long, relaxed breath that turns into a yawn. “I’m gunna show up tomorrow and fight Diavolo for you,” he proclaims on the back of it, obviously not serious.</p><p>That gets a giggle out of you. “Belphegor, don’t you <em>dare!</em>”</p><p>“Mmmn, just watch me, Logan,” he mumbles tiredly.</p><p>“Sounds like you’re ready to sleep again,” you observe, yawning yourself.</p><p>“Lies. ‘m just… Recharging my energy.”</p><p>“That’s what sleep is <em>for</em>.”</p><p>“… Good night, Logan. Sweet dreams.”</p><p>“Night night, Belphie. See you soon, okay?”</p><p>“… You’d better.”</p><p>You listen for him to hang up first, but instead he just drifts off on the line, letting out gentle snores after just about a minute or so.</p><p>… You’d meant to tell him about Lucifer, but you got so wrapped up in just chatting with Belphie again that you forgot. Well… Maybe it would be better to wait until the morning to address it. You don’t want all six of them showing up to try to fight Diavolo this late.</p><hr/><p>“… Belphie??” Asmo says, shocked.</p><p>“<em>You’re</em> up way earlier than usual,” Satan observes.</p><p>Belphegor can’t hide his grin as he takes his seat at the breakfast table. “Had a good night’s rest. What’s for breakfast? Or did Beel eat it all already?” he asks.</p><p>“… It hasn’t been served yet,” Beel frowns, his stomach rumbling loudly. “Levi’s still making it.”</p><p>Mammon squints at his youngest brother skeptically. “… <em>Somethin’s</em> up, and I don’t like it. Belphie’s <em>never</em> awake this early, and he’s <em>never</em> this happy about it, either!”</p><p>“Dish, dish!” Asmo demands delightedly. “What’s made you so happy today, Belphie?”</p><p>“<em>Well</em>,” Belphegor leans back in his chair, grinning. “<em>Logan</em> called me late last night,” he brags. “Sometime after midnight, I think.”</p><p>“Really?! No fair,” Mammon pouts.</p><p>“Oooh, so late at night~! What did you two talk about, hmm? It <em>must</em> have been something good!”</p><p>“Did you talk to her about…” Satan trails off. “What <em>we</em> talked about?”</p><p>“Not so quickly – you guys are <em>so</em> impatient,” he hums irritably. “As <em>if</em> Logan would agree to that right away. We’ve got a whole <em>year</em>, you know?”</p><p>“Then what <em>did</em> you talk about, huh?” Mammon demands. “You <em>have</em> to tell us!”</p><p>“I really don’t think I <em>have</em> to,” Belphie counters.</p><p>“Well, you know if you don’t, we’re just going to keep asking you all day,” Satan points out.</p><p>“… I want to know, too,” Beel adds, blushing.</p><p>“… <em>Fine</em>,” Belphie says, sitting up straight.            </p><p>His brothers watch him intently as he begins to speak.</p><p>“… Logan admitted that she’d kiss me again if she could,” he reveals, his pale face getting a flush of colour at the thought.</p><p>It was no secret between the brothers that you had kissed each of them in turn the last day you were here. They had all decided to try and not be jealous about it, since they knew that you wouldn’t want them fighting about it.</p><p>“… I had some good dreams about it too,” he adds after a moment, nodding.</p><p>“I can <em>imagine</em>,” Asmo coos. “Who <em>wouldn’t</em> after hearing something like <em>that~!</em>”</p><p>“Do ya think… She’d feel the same about each of us?” Mammon asks, blushing crimson. “Because… It’s not fair that <em>Belphie</em> got to hear it, first! <em>I</em> was her first man!”</p><p>“Well, I’m sure we’ll be able to find out today!” Asmo announces. “Satan and I are taking her shopping first thing!”</p><p>“We thought it might help to get Logan out of the house today,” Satan nods. “There’s a lot on her mind, plus Asmo is disappointed that Logan only had three suitcases,” he adds, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“I was <em>sure</em> I bought Logan more clothes than <em>that!</em>”</p><p>Mammon stews quietly in is seat. <em>He</em> wants to go shopping with Logan, too.</p><p>“Breakfast is ready!” Levi announces finally, pushing a cart towering with food out into the dining room.</p><p>“Oh, <em>food</em>,” Beel notes, visibly drooling. “I almost forgot it was breakfast.”</p><p>Levi’s stunned. “<em>You</em> almost forgot?”</p><p>“I was distracted thinking about Logan,” he frowns, stomach gurgling.</p><p>“Why? <em>Heyyy</em>, were you guys talking about Logan <em>without</em> me? That’s not <em>fair</em>,” Levi pouts.</p><p>“Yo, I’ll catch you up,” Mammon offers.</p><p>“… You’re being nice. It’s suspicious,” Levi seethes.</p><p>“But it’ll cost you,” he laughs.</p><p>“<em>There</em> it is. No deal, you <em>still</em> owe me from two hundred and sixty-one years ago!”</p><p>“… Has anyone seen Lucifer this morning?” Belphie realizes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love Belphie. Quiet sleepy boy with a side of cunning. He knows what's up, he just needs a nap first.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Boys Day Out.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Logan, you have a couple of visitors waiting for you in the main hall,” Barbatos informs you.</p><p>You know it’s the brothers, but which ones? “Are they here about Lucifer?” you ask, concerned. Diavolo left the table to bring him some food and speak with him about last night only minutes ago.</p><p>He shakes his head no. “Perhaps I should have specified – It’s Asmodeus and Satan, actually. It seems that they mean to surprise you with a shopping trip,” he smiles gently.</p><p>That’s thoughtful of them, and you think you’d love the chance to reconnect with them a bit – not that it’s been all that long, but you never did spend as much time with those two as you did with the others. You yawn as you open up your closet, rifling through some clothes. “Can you tell them I’ll be down in a minute?” you ask.</p><p>“Of course, my lady.”</p><p>You grit your teeth uncomfortably. “Um… Can you use ‘lord’ today, if you don’t mind?”</p><p>“Ah, my apologies my lord, I shouldn’t have assumed,” he swiftly corrects.</p><p>“It’s quite alright,” you turn and smile at him, holding one of your oversized flannel shirts up against yourself. You just sort of want to hang out with the boys in something comfortable today, <em>especially</em> if Asmo is going to be fussing over you for the next several hours. Plus if you’re feeling differently later, you can just tie this around your waist like a tomboyish mini skirt over your jeans.</p><p>“Thank you, Barbatos,” you say again. “I’ll be right down.”</p><p>He bows courteously and leaves you to get dressed.</p><p>Unlocking your D.D.D., you message Diavolo to let him know you’re going out with Satan and Asmo. You don’t get a response as he’s busy, but you just feel better if he knows where you are and who you’re with since you won’t get to see him on your way out.</p><p>… Arranged marriage or no, you’re lucky to be with someone so unerringly kind and understanding. Diavolo is something else.</p><p>… You’re <em>still</em> not sure you’re attracted to him, though, but you’re working on that part.</p><p>Shaking your head, you finally slip out of your pajamas and into your clothes.</p><hr/><p>Barbatos returns to the lobby, bowing to the two guests.</p><p>“Lord Logan will be down shortly,” he addresses them. “He just needs a moment to get ready.”</p><p>Satan nods understandingly and Asmo snaps his fingers and winks. “Got it!” he says. You’re using male pronouns today.</p><p>Barbatos departs, and a moment later you descend the stairs.</p><p>“Logan!” Asmo cheers, waving at you.</p><p>“Welcome back,” Satan nods.</p><p>“Thanks, guys,” you grin. “What brings you both to my not-so-humble abode?”</p><p>“I’m sure Barbatos already told you,” Satan sighs. “So much for the surprise.”</p><p>“I assume you don’t want to try on any dresses today,” Asmo observes, leaning back and looking you over. “But I can work with this instead. We can still have some fun.”</p><p>You reach the bottom of the stairs and shrug. “I could use some more masculine clothes, actually, but do you guys think we could start at the arcade?” you ask. “I <em>still</em> need to try and beat Satan’s high score at Seven Layers of Pinball.”</p><p>“Feeling competitive today, are we?” Satan chuckles. “You’ll never catch up to me.”</p><p>“Well, I still want to at <em>least</em> get my name on the high scores list!” you complain. “They’re all <em>you</em> and that’s not fair!” Of all the games for him to be unreasonably good at, why <em>pinball??</em></p><p>“The trick is in how the seven layers of Hell interact with each other,” he comments studiously. “You have to know where the entry and exit points are for each layer, and how to path the ball around them for the maximum possible score.”</p><p>Asmo rolls his eyes, sighing dramatically. “Honestly, you <em>both</em> sound like Levi right now. Anyways, I’ll grab us some smoothies on the way, okay? My treat.”</p><hr/><p>“… Lucifer.”</p><p>The first born brother is reclined on his back inside the warded dungeon cell, arms folded behind his head. He makes no move to turn and look in the demon prince’s direction, just closes his eyes and lets out a frustrated breath.</p><p>Diavolo unlocks the cell and steps inside, locking it behind himself and putting the keys back on his belt. He then turns to Lucifer and takes a breath of his own. “How are you feeling this morning? Are you hungry?” he offers, holding out the large platter that Barbatos had prepared specifically for him with a hand.</p><p>“… Why Logan?”</p><p>Lucifer has been rolling it around in his mind for most of the night, not having been able to get much sleep, in spite of Barbatos bringing him a pot of freshly brewed tea and some bread late last night. Of all the humans above, why <em>you?</em> You were supposed to be <em>his</em>. He’d made that pact to ensure that you would belong to <em>him</em> and no one else. Least of all <em>Diavolo</em>.</p><p>The Devildom Prince sighs, then he steps over to a small table with a chair pushed in front of it. He sets the platter down, then takes the chair out and spins it backwards, straddling it and folding his arms over the top of the backrest.</p><p>“… Are you sure you’re ready to talk?” he asks. “I apologize, by the way, for imprisoning you. It’s not my intention to keep you here for much longer, I just want to be sure that it’s safe to release you first after how you were behaving.”</p><p>“<em>I’m</em> the one that keeps Logan <em>safe</em>,” he sneers. “Not <em>you</em>.”</p><p>“And yet Logan felt very threatened by you just last night,” Diavolo counters. “I half expected her to come between us, knowing her history, but that didn’t happen this time.”</p><p>As if on cue, Diavolo’s D.D.D. makes a noise. He arches a brow as he quickly checks it. He chuckles to himself as he checks the screen, taps out a quick message, then puts it away.</p><p>“<em>His</em> history,” he corrects absently.</p><p>That gets his attention. “That was Logan, wasn’t it?” Lucifer asks mournfully.</p><p>“Yes, it seems that two of your brothers are taking him out shopping today. He just wanted me to know where he was,” he smiles. “But back to the subject at hand; Lucifer, I need you to swear to me that you will <em>not</em> behave threateningly towards Logan or myself like that again. I respect that you protest our engagement, but that is not the way to go about it. Am I understood?”</p><p>Lucifer sits up to sit on the edge of the bed. How many times is he going to be patronized like this? “… <em>Fine</em>.”</p><p>“Thank you, I truly appreciate it. Oh, and I will ask you to terminate your pact with Logan, as well.”</p><p>“… <em>What?</em>”</p><p>“That is the only other condition that I have for your release,” Diavolo insists. “Whatever the circumstances were in the creation of said pact, it seems that he objects to it now. So, I hope you will do him and <em>us</em> the courtesy of letting him go.”</p><p>… Let you <em>go?</em> To <em>Diavolo?</em> He could <strong><em>never</em></strong>. How <em>dare he</em> even suggest it.</p><p>Lucifer grips the side of the mattress, his nails digging in through his gloves. His Pride flares angrily in protest.</p><p>“… I can <em>not</em>,” he bitterly responds. “That is the <em>one thing</em> that I am unable to do.”</p><p>Diavolo frowns sympathetically, shaking his head. “… I see. Lucifer, I don’t want to keep you in here any longer than I have to. I was hoping to resolve this quickly, but now I have other appointments to keep. We can try this again later.”</p><p>He rises from the chair and tucks it back in under the small table, then takes out his keys for the door.</p><p>“… Diavolo.”</p><p>He turns back to him. “Yes, Lucifer?”</p><p>“You didn’t answer me before,” he frowns. “Why did you choose Logan?”</p><p>Diavolo smiles, folding his arms. “When my father said I should get married, I thought of it like appointing someone for a very important job, so I had to come up with some criteria for the role; Who is responsible and capable enough to rule the Devildom at my side? Who has the assertiveness and confidence required for such an important job, yet the compassion to always do so fairly? Who would be best suited as a representative between the Devildom and the human world, and be able to support me in my objective of bringing peace to the three worlds? And perhaps most importantly, who would be <em>unwilling</em> to marry into royalty, who would only do so <em>unselfishly</em>, if the job was important enough that somebody <em>had</em> to do it?”</p><p>Lucifer turns over the criteria in his mind.</p><p>“That’s right,” Diavolo nods. “I can tell by your eyes. You just answered Logan for each of those questions, right?”</p><p>Lucifer lets out a breath. “… I suppose I can see your point. Still,” he shakes his head. “I cannot accept this arrangement. There must be <em>some</em> other way, someone else who could also meet your criteria. Anyone but Logan.”</p><p>Diavolo sighs. “I’m afraid that I really have to get going, but I’ll be back later around dinner time,” the prince says, departing from the cell.</p><p>Once the lock clicks back into place, Lucifer flops back down onto his back.</p><p>… There must be <em>some</em> way to break off this engagement, some way he can still claim Logan for himself.</p><p>But <em>how?</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Skipped having a memory chapter because I couldn't write a relevant one fast enough, but I went and wrote more story to share anyways so here it is. I want to keep this going!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Wayward Brother.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Asmo, stop pinching my cheek!”</p><p>Asmo giggles as he finally releases your abused flesh. “I can’t help it! You look so <em>cute</em> today in those clothes I bought you! Oh, I just want to get my hands all <em>over</em> you~!”</p><p>“Not while I’m eating??” you counter, rebelliously stuffing a big bite of food in your mouth and chewing indignantly. He cackles but relents, picking up his own fork and knife to delicately carve at his own meal.</p><p>“Well, you <em>have</em> to let me take some more pictures later, at least!” he bargains.</p><p>“Congratulations again on getting your name on the scoreboard, by the way,” Satan nods proudly.</p><p>You gulp down the food and take a big drink of water to wash it down. “Thanks, and also, you’re not allowed to play that game again so long as my name’s on there,” you tell him. “I’m not sure I can do much better than eighth place, but I know <em>you</em> can.”</p><p>“You know, I’m still not sure why you were so insistent on besting me at <em>that</em> game,” he comments curiously. “You don’t even seem to enjoy it.”</p><p>“… I wanted to do it before I left,” you frown. “But, obviously, I didn’t get that chance. I just wanted to leave a mark, you know? Have my name on <em>something</em> before I had to go back home again.”</p><p>Satan looks mildly shocked, then frowns. “… Perhaps I should’ve been more helpful the last time you challenged me.”</p><p>“Don’t sweat it,” you wave dismissively. “Besides, if anything I think you were <em>too</em> helpful this time around. I worry that it cheapens my eighth place victory. I might have to go back and fix that on my own,” you tease.</p><p>“Oh, come on!” Asmo complains boredly. “We were there for <em>hours!</em>”</p><p>“I won’t drag you there with me next time,” you say apologetically.</p><p>“<em>Well</em>,” he reconsiders, flicking his hair to one side. “… Maybe it was still fun to watch you get competitive with Satan. I thought he was going to blow a fuse when you told him to shut up, ahahaha~!”</p><p>“I believe the words I used were ‘shut the entire hell up’, but yeah… I guess I talked smack a little bit.”</p><p>“… A <em>little</em> bit?” Satan scoffs, mocking offense.</p><p>“THERE you are-!”</p><p>You don’t have time to turn fully at the familiar voice, because he’s instantly got you in a playful headlock at the table.</p><p>“Mam<em>mon!</em> I was eating?!” you complain, swatting at his arm.</p><p>“Been lookin’ all over for ya!” he cheers, releasing you as he laughs. “Where’ve you <em>been</em> all day, Logan?!”</p><p>“We told you at breakfast what we were doing today,” Satan interjects, highly annoyed at his brother’s interruption. “And now you’ve ruined our lunch.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s fine, he can join us, right guys?” you permit, gesturing to the empty chair across from you.</p><p>“Tch, I guess he’s already here,” Asmo rolls his eyes, smirking.</p><p>“Maybe we should get everybody here for lunch,” you say, taking out your D.D.D. to text the group chat. “What do you think Levi’s up to?”</p><p>“Probably playing his video games again,” Asmo sighs.</p><p>“Beel went out looking for Lucifer,” Satan remembers, nodding. “We haven’t seen him since yesterday afternoon. I know Belphie was worried.”</p><p> “<em>Oh</em>…” you gulp, taking a long drink of water.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Asmo asks.</p><p>“… Yeah, I know where Lucifer is,” you admit.</p><p>Mammon blinks. “Huh??”</p><p>You sigh. “Let’s get Beel and Belphie here, then I’ll explain everything, okay?”</p><hr/><p>“Levi-chan, are you busy?”</p><p>Once Beel and Belphie showed up, you called Levi on speaker phone.</p><p>“… No?” comes an uncertain response from the resident otaku.</p><p>“You were just queueing for a raid, weren’t you,” you grin.</p><p>“M-Maybe, but, if this is important-“</p><p>“It is.”</p><p>“… Do I have to leave the house?”</p><p>“This is fine,” you chuckle. “Just listen in, okay?”</p><p>“What’s this about, anyways?” Belphie asks again. “I had to skip make-up school for this.”</p><p>“You said you know where Lucifer is?” Beel asks, obviously eyeing your plate. You slide it towards him and he grins in thanks.</p><p>“Yes, and <em>please</em> don’t be mad, guys-“</p><p>“Already sounds like it’s something worth getting mad over,” Satan observes coolly.</p><p>“… Lucifer crashed our dinner at the castle last night,” you reveal, sighing. “He was in a <em>state</em> – came at us with his wings and horns out, I thought he was going to try and fight Diavolo.”</p><p>“<em>What???</em>”</p><p>As you suspected, several brothers are shocked at this revelation.</p><p>“<em>Lucifer</em> did?” Belphie asks, surprised.</p><p>“Why would he act so unreasonably?” Satan ponders aloud.</p><p>… How to put this as diplomatically as possible? None of the brothers are aware of the pact Lucifer made you make with him, nor the apparent ‘ownership’ he seems to think he has over you.</p><p>“… I think he’d had a few too many bottles of Demonus,” you confess. “He reeked of it and his clothes were all sweaty and out of place. I’ve never seen him act like that before, but I think he was upset about my engagement to Diavolo.”</p><p>“Well, <em>yeah</em>, I mean we <em>all</em> are,” Belphie says plainly. “Right, guys?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Mammon eagerly adds. “It’s not fair! Why’s <em>he</em> gotta be the one to marry ya? Wouldn’t you rather be with, um…”</p><p>He trails off, but you’re <em>pretty</em> sure you hear him mumble ‘me’ under his breath.</p><p>“Why’s Diavolo got to steal you from us Logan,” Levi whines through your D.D.D. on the table.</p><p>“Levi, I’m still marrying you in Mononoke Land, remember?” you playfully remind him.</p><p>“Of all people to act out like that, I certainly wouldn’t think <em>Lucifer</em> would be the one to do it,” Satan observes, bringing the conversation back to the matter at hand. “No, he <em>must</em> have had a reason for it, even if he was as intoxicated as you say. Why would he attack Diavolo?”</p><p>“… Did he hurt you?” Beel asks, his deep voice going soft as he looks you over, concerned.</p><p>“No, I’m okay – Diavolo got between us,” you tell him. “Anyways, he had Barbatos put Lucifer in a cell just for the night so he could sober up. Although… I don’t know why he isn’t out yet.”</p><p>“How come you’re just telling us this now?” Belphie asks, annoyed.</p><p>“Well, I <em>actually</em> meant to tell <em>you</em> when I called last night,” you admit, glancing away as you fight the heat rising in your face. “But, uh, I got a bit distracted, I guess. Sorry, I <em>really</em> didn’t mean for it to be a secret or anything. I <em>definitely</em> should’ve said something sooner.”</p><p>“You’re forgiven, love. We sort of kidnapped you first thing and provided further distraction anyways,” Asmo winks.</p><p>“So what’s the plan?” Belphegor asks, a mischievous look in his eyes. “Bust him out?”</p><p>“I’m ready,” Beel nods, having cleared every plate at the table. “Let’s go now, before I get hungry again.”</p><p>“Guys, I <em>really</em> don’t know if that’s a good idea-“ you attempt.</p><p>“YEAH!” Mammon cheers. “How <em>dare</em> he lock up our bro like that!”</p><p>“We should at the very least <em>talk</em> to Lucifer,” Satan thinks. “Find out more about what happened and why he’s still in there.”</p><p>… This is unraveling <em>fast</em>. If they get involved then they might find out about Lucifer’s pact over you. You really don’t want that colouring their relationship with their eldest brother, you just want to break it somehow, quietly, so you don’t have to worry about what he might try to do with it.</p><p>… You’ve never really figured out your feelings for Lucifer. He was always hot and cold with you in public, but could be surprisingly <em>warm</em>, in private. But only ever on <em>his</em> terms.</p><p>“Let me talk to Diavolo first?” you plead. “Lucifer is his oldest and most trusted friend, I’m <em>sure</em> he doesn’t want to keep him in a cell any longer than he feels he has to.”</p><p>“We can’t trust Diavolo,” Belphegor argues.</p><p>You put your hand over his where it’s resting on the table across from you. “Can you trust <em>me?</em>”</p><p>His expression softens instantly. He turns his hand over to hold yours in his. Then he sighs heavily.</p><p>“… Okay, Logan,” he agrees, smiling softly. “You’re part of this family too, after all.”</p><p>“And you <em>are</em> supposed to be the future, um…” Satan trails off. “Is it appropriate to say ‘Queen’ today?” he asks sincerely, brows knitting together in concern. He knows it’s an inherently gendered title but doesn’t want to misgender you.</p><p>“That’s going to be my <em>official</em> title, so it’s fine I guess,” you shrug. “Maybe we can think of something gender neutral, and far less embarrassing, that we can use amoung ourselves later.”</p><p>“Don’t say Logan’s going to be the Queen, that sounds <em>awful</em>,” Belphie argues.</p><p>“My point is,” Satan adds irritably. “Is that maybe this is a situation that Logan can defuse in his… Very <em>Logan</em> way.”</p><p>“And what’s <em>that</em> supposed to mean?” you challenge, huffing.</p><p>“Oh, nothing~,” Asmo teases. “Just that you have a unique way of fixing things sometimes, is all!”</p><p>“Remember that time you switched bodies with Lucifer?” Mammon asks. “Hahaha, he was <em>sooo</em> mad!”</p><p>“I wasn’t going to do anything to piss <em>him</em> off!” you argue. “And anyways, what about it? Things resolved on their own, I didn’t really do much of anything!”</p><p>“You went demon form and threatened a murderer,” Satan remembers fondly. “<em>That</em> was interesting to say the least.”</p><p>“I mean, he kind of had it coming. Who <em>does</em> that?” you grumble, frustrated.</p><p>“I wish I could’ve seen that,” Belphegor smiles tiredly.</p><p>“Anyways, we’re getting off track going down memory lane,” you say, picking up your D.D.D. “Levi, do you mind if we hang up now? I have to call Diavolo.”</p><p>“Uhh, fine I guess,” he grumbles. “No one wants to talk to me anyways…”</p><p>“Don’t be like that,” you scold him gently. “You know, if you haven’t already finished all your raids for today I might have some time later to join you on a couple.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've decided to put a little bit of a pause on memory chapters in general until I get some minor plot wrapped up first (ie. get Lucifer out of bad demon jail). I want to try and make the memory chapters always relevant to the chapter immediately following them, too, and I just don't have any memories written yet that work here anyways (though I've been writing quite a lot of them). So, bear with me for just a couple more chapters, and then we can get back to the flirts and shenanigans real soon :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Come home, Dia-chan.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Devildom Prince was scheduled to be in meetings most of the day, so you decided to part ways with the boys after lunch and wait for him at home. Them learning about Lucifer’s temporary imprisonment kind of ruined the mood anyways, and they’re counting on you to bring a resolution to that for them soon. Diavolo barely responded via message as well, sending a sticker here and there with maybe a short response if it confused you.</p><p>You decided to get on the computer and do a couple of raids with Leviathan so he didn’t feel too neglected after you spent part of the day with the rest of the brothers. But after that he’d finished his daily rotation and you didn’t feel like solo-queuing without him to finish yours you signed off, though you stuck around just long enough to thank him for the rare flower he left in your character’s mailbox.</p><p>“Do you think he’ll be back by dinner?” you ask Barbatos, who is busy in the kitchen making something elaborate for dinner again.</p><p>You’d asked if you could help but he forbade it – he has a system, he explained, and knew all the variables ahead of time. You wonder if he uses his power to time things correctly. After all, he’s the only person you know who could look so relaxed while doing a million things at once.</p><p>“He said he hoped to be, but there was some business with his father on his itinerary, so he tends to be back later when he sees him,” Barbatos explains.</p><p>That’s completely understandable, you figure. He’s worried about how little time his father may have left. Fifty years might be a long time for you comparatively, but for a demon it’s barely a moment.</p><p>“… Do you think Lucifer would like some company?” you ask idly. You aren’t really directing the question at Barbatos, just thinking out loud.</p><p>“I don’t believe it would be wise for you to see him without an escort,” he answers anyways. His demeanor is as calm and patient as ever, but edged with concern.</p><p>“I told his brothers that he’s down there, you know,” you admit. “I told them why, but I didn’t say anything about the, um…”</p><p>“… The pact?” Barbatos supplies.</p><p>“Yeah, <em>that</em>.”</p><p>He wipes his hands on a towel, then turns to you fully.</p><p>“… How did it happen? If you don’t mind me asking.”</p><p>You groan. “He cornered me and did something to force it after I said no. It was scary at the time, but right now I just feel <em>irritated</em> by it. Sure I made pacts with each of his brothers, but I <em>never</em> did so by force.”</p><p>“Ah, I can see why Lord Diavolo was so furious earlier,” he nods thoughtfully, setting the towel aside and returning to his cooking.</p><p>“<em>Diavolo</em> was furious?” you ask. “I’ve never seen that guy have an emotion in that range before.” Solemn, sure. Irritated, definitely. But never <em>anger</em>.</p><p>Barbatos shakes his head. “Pacts are supposed to be <em>given</em>, not taken – Lucifer broke a law,” he reveals. “But Lord Diavolo doesn’t want to have to torture one of his friends and most valued allies for two hundred years. If he can resolve this quietly so everything can go back to normal, he’ll prefer to do that instead.”</p><p>“He likes to make exceptions wherever you’re involved,” the butler smiles with the corner of his mouth.</p><p>“How is he going to fix this?” you ask.</p><p>“Well,” he says, opening a steaming pot and giving the liquid inside it a careful stir. “The easiest way is if Lucifer would release the pact over you.”</p><p>He’d <em>never</em> do that of his own free will, you realize bitterly. He made a big show about how he feels like he <em>owns</em> you. He might even be too Proud to relent under torture.</p><p>“And there’s some alternative to that, right?” you fret.</p><p>“One of Lord Diavolo’s meetings today was with the Royal Artificer. I think that might lead somewhere helpful for you.”</p><p>“I guess I’ll just have to keep waiting for him to come home, then,” you sigh.</p><p>“Dinner won’t be much longer,” he promises.</p><p>“Thanks, Barbatos.”</p><p>You decide to head back to your room to read a book while you wait.</p><p>It doesn’t take very long before your D.D.D. pings with a new message. You open it up and smile. It’s a group chat with Mammon, Levi, and Belphie.</p><p><strong>Belphegor</strong><br/>
Our brother isn’t out of the dungeon yet?</p><p><strong>You</strong><br/>
Sorry guys. Diavolo isn’t home yet.</p><p><strong>Mammon</strong><br/>
What’s takin’ him so long!?</p><p><strong>Leviathan</strong><br/>
Maybe we should do something.</p><p><strong>You</strong><br/>
Please don’t. You’ll only make things worse, okay? Let me handle this.</p><p><strong>Belphegor</strong><br/>
I can’t believe that guy, locking up our brother and disappearing for the whole day.</p><p><strong>Mammon</strong><br/>
YEAH! Who does he think he is?!</p><p><strong>You</strong><br/>
The… Future King of the Devildom??</p><p><strong>Mammon</strong><br/>
Okay yeah, but so what?!</p><p><strong>Belphegor</strong><br/>
Make sure Lucifer gets home tonight, okay?</p><p><strong>You</strong><br/>
I’m doing my best over here. Trust me, I want him to get home too. I hate knowing he’s locked up down there.</p><p><strong>You</strong><br/>
But this is still dependent on Diavolo, you know? I don’t exactly have a way to let him out myself.</p><p><strong>Leviathan</strong><br/>
Gahh, that’s frustrating!</p><p><strong>You</strong><br/>
Tell me about it.</p><p>
  <strong>You</strong><br/>
<em>*Diavolo in a dress sticker*</em>
</p><p><strong>You</strong><br/>
Come home, Dia-chan~!</p><p><strong>Leviathan</strong><br/>
LOOOOOLOLOLOL!!!!</p><p><strong>Mammon</strong><br/>
Oi oi, I thought Lucifer banned that one!</p><p><strong>Belphegor</strong><br/>
The unicorn one is still in the system too, see?</p><p>
  <strong>Belphegor</strong><br/>
<em>*Lucifer riding a unicorn sticker*</em>
</p><p><strong>Belphegor</strong><br/>
Hahahah, that’s great.</p><p><strong>You</strong><br/>
I’m getting married to the guy, I have license to use that sticker all I want!</p><p>
  <strong>You</strong><br/>
<em>*Diavolo in a dress sticker*</em>
</p><p><strong>You</strong><br/>
See?</p><p>
  <strong>You</strong><br/>
<em>*Diavolo in a dress sticker*</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>You</strong><br/>
<em>*Diavolo in a dress sticker*</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Belphegor</strong><br/>
<em>*Diavolo in a dress sticker*</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Leviathan</strong><br/>
<em>*Diavolo in a dress sticker*</em>
</p><p><strong>Leviathan</strong><br/>
LOLOLOLOLOLOL~!!</p><p><strong>You</strong><br/>
Hey, that’s my future husband! How dare!</p><p>You keep trolling the chat with them for a while giggling to yourself until Barbatos calls you for dinner. You just hope Diavolo has some sort of solution to your Lucifer problem once you get down there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Trust me, if I could have found that image on Google, I would absolutely have spammed it here XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Memory: The Proposal.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Proposal.</strong>
</p><p>“How do you plan on keeping me safe, then?” you argue. “You’re not just going to lock me up in your house all the time, are you?”</p><p>After everything that’s been going on over the last week, you’re pretty well decided on the proposal. Once again, it really just feels like you don’t have a choice anymore. You <em>hate</em> having your agency taken away from you.</p><p>“No, of course not,” Diavolo shakes his head, frowning. “You may be a human, but I still want you to be able to explore the Devildom freely. You should get to know the world you’re going to be responsible for, in part.”</p><p>“And how are you going to do that? You’re always busy, Diavolo,” you point out.</p><p>He presses his lips together for a moment, then withdraws a square box from the pocket of his uniform. It’s made from black volcanic glass you recognize, and has ribbons of gold decoration on the outside.</p><p>“With this,” he says, holding it out to you, still closed between his fingers.</p><p>You go to reach for it, then your brain halts and you drop into a squat onto your livingroom floor, hugging your arms across your body.</p><p>“… Logan?”</p><p>“Oh my <em>gods</em> it literally <em>just hit me</em> that you’re actually <em>proposing</em> to me right now,” you wheeze. “That’s a <em>ring box</em>. There’s a literal <em>ring</em> in there. This is all <em>actually happening</em>.”</p><p>He makes an amused noise, then kneels down next to you, smiling charmingly.</p><p>“… Are you <em>really sure</em> I’m the <em>only</em> person who can do this??” you demand, flustered.</p><p>“You’re the only one I trust enough to have this,” he says, opening the box towards you.</p><p>…</p><p>“… Okay, I wasn’t expecting it to be so… <em>Gaudy?</em>”</p><p>He blinks, frowning a little bit. “Is it? It was my mother’s ring.”                       </p><p><em>Great</em>, you’ve just offended the Devildom Prince’s family heirloom. “And now I’m an asshole. Shit, I’m <em>so</em> sorry!”</p><p>Thankfully, he laughs, amused by your whole flustered appearance. “Don’t worry about it,” he reassures you. “If it’s too much, we can have the Royal Artificer put a glamour on it to make it look like something else more to your liking. This ring actually has quite a number of enchantments placed on it, so many that no one in my family even remembers them all. This is what will keep you safe in my absence, but it can <em>only</em> be given by a member of the royal family to their proposed spouse,” he explains.</p><p>Even kneeling he dwarfs you on the floor. You pull your legs out from under you to sit cross-legged, griping your ankles. “… And you seriously want to give this to <em>me?</em>”</p><p>“Logan, you keep asking me that,” he frowns.</p><p>“Well, I’m sorry if I’m still struggling to believe that any of this is happening right now. How many humans do you think get proposed to by <em>demon royalty??</em>”</p><p>“Ah, fair point,” he concedes with a grin. “May I?”</p><p>He’s reaching for your hand.</p><p>“<em>Wait</em>,” you fret. “Just hold on one second. I have a condition of my own, actually.”</p><p>“Of course Logan, I thought you might. What is it?”</p><p>“… I’m sorry, I know this isn’t what you had in mind at all and I <em>know</em> it’s going to come off as awkward and weird,” you say defensively, hugging your arms to yourself again. “But… I don’t think I can do another loveless engagement. If… We’re going to <em>do</em> this, and have a relationship, then I want a <em>relationship</em>. This means more than just doing a job or having a title for me, and I don’t want to have to like, <em>pretend</em> or anything. I need it to be <em>real</em>.”</p><p>“… I see,” he nods solemnly. “No, I understand perfectly. You want to be married for love.”</p><p>He says it so plainly that you just get flustered all over again.</p><p>Diavolo shifts from his kneel to sit on the floor as well. You internally fret because it’s so dirty, you haven’t swept in here in a literal <em>year</em> and it could gunk up his perfect uniform, but he doesn’t seem to mind. He rests the box on his knee and taps it idly as he thinks.</p><p>You spare him a glance as you both sit in silence, and he seems to be… Blushing?</p><p>“… <em>Are</em> you attracted to me?” he finally asks, not meeting your eyes.</p><p>“This entire day is so embarrassing, I should just quit while I’m ahead,” you groan.</p><p>“Logan, we’re both adults. You can tell me honestly.”</p><p>“You can’t even <em>look</em> at me right now!” you accuse.</p><p>“Logan…”</p><p>“Okay, <em>yes!</em> <em>Fine! </em>Yes, I think you’re <em>very</em> attractive!” you explode, then let yourself fall backwards on the floor covering your flushed face. “You’re charming and handsome and everything else! Now just kill me before I make any more of a fool out of myself already.”</p><p>Instead of killing you at your request, he just bursts out laughing.</p><p>“Well, that’s <em>something</em> at least!” he guffaws.</p><p>You collect yourself once again and sit up to eye him suspiciously. “Wait, but you’re not attracted to <em>me</em>, are you?” you venture.</p><p>He folds his arms. “Not physically. Not yet, at least,” he answers plainly. “I think I’m more attracted to you intellectually first and foremost, and to your soul as well.”</p><p>Well, you agree, that’s <em>something</em> alright. You really weren’t expecting him to feel anything for you, but demons are attracted to shiny souls or something, right? And yours is apparently the <em>shiniest</em>.</p><p>“… We can work on it, I think. <em>Maybe</em>,” you reason. “I can’t say that I’m like, in <em>love</em> with you yet, as I don’t really know you all that well. But… I think I <em>could</em>, in time.”</p><p>“So long as we have mutual respect and trust, I think it should be very possible,” he agrees, nodding.</p><p>… He really must trust you a lot, you realize.</p><p>To ask you in the first place, to be ready to rule the Devildom alongside you, to be ready to put that fancy ring on your finger. To agree to try to fall in <em>love</em> with you, even. If you have mutual attraction, then all you need to do is spend a lot of time together, right? That’s how you fell for each of the brothers after all.</p><p>Sitting up straighter, you offer him your left hand.</p><p>“… Yes.”</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>“Yes, Diavolo, I will marry you,” you repeat, determined. “I don’t think I’ve actually said it properly yet, but I’ve just made up my mind.”</p><p>He stares for a moment, then nods with a broad smile. Taking the box and opening it, he withdraws the ring and carefully slides it onto your finger.</p><p>“… Um, Diavolo?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“That’s the wrong finger. It’s the one over, next to my pinky.”</p><p>“Oh, sorry,” he flusters, sliding it back off and then onto the right finger. “I can’t say I’ve ever done this before, you know…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Introducing my plot device: Logan's engagement ring. More on it next chapter, which is why this memory is relevant now :)</p><p><a href="#section0002"><b>The First Day.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0029"><b>Boy Day.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0015"><b>Don't Take That Tone With Me.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0021"><b>Aesthetic Attraction.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0024"><b>Just a Crush.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0004"><b>A Confession... Almost.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0008"><b>First Night of True Freedom.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0017"><b>The Troublemaker.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0035"><b>The Search for a Queen.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0006"><b>A Pact Gone Wrong.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0027"><b>Surprise Visitors.</b></a><br/><b>The Proposal.</b> &lt;-- You are here!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. House Arrest.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“… Sorry, Logan.”</p><p>You’re sitting in your spot at the massive dining table with an empty plate in front of you.</p><p>“You got held up. It happens,” you shrug.</p><p>Truthfully, you are a bit annoyed that he missed dinner, but at least he still made it in before dessert.</p><p>“At least I have some good news for you, regarding your pact with Lucifer,” he says, taking his seat at the head of the table. “The Royal Artificer thinks he can add an enchantment to your ring that will prevent him from using his pact over you. He may also be able to add a veil to hide your soul, so it can’t be targeted by hexes or vied after by other demons.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s great news!” you exude. Now you won’t have to worry about him trying to summon you randomly or attempting to command you.</p><p>But, Diavolo pauses.</p><p>“… There’s bad news, isn’t there,” you intuit.</p><p>“The bad news is, I will have to take your ring with me to the lower levels for the day,” he adds. “Meaning you will be without my protection, and will have to stay within these walls all of tomorrow.”</p><p>That’s right – the ring is how he can guarantee your safety. From when he first gave it to you, he explained that it had a lot of enchantments on it due to the unique nature of the prismatic opal that adorns it, and you’ve only managed to test a handful of them out. It’s given you some minor magical abilities where you had none before, a shield to ward off attackers, and a homing spell that gives him the ability to find you if you ever feel scared or hurt. Without it, you’re just a normal human again.</p><p>“A day stuck at home isn’t going to kill me,” you concede. “But, that also means that Lucifer has to stay in the dungeon for another day too, isn’t he?”</p><p>“That’s right. There are protective wards around his cell that prevent him from using his full strength – Conveniently, they block his ability to use the pact as well,” he explains.</p><p>“I told his brothers what happened today,” you tell him. “I left out the pact detail, just said that he got drunk and tried to fight you. They’re letting me handle it, but they’re upset that he’s imprisoned and want you to let him go ASAP.”</p><p>“And I fully intend to do so once I can guarantee your safety again,” Diavolo nods.</p><p>“But you’re going to be gone all day again,” you highlight. “That’s kind of putting a damper on the whole ‘let’s fall in love’ plan, you know.”</p><p>“Right… Sorry again,” he frowns mournfully.</p><p>“We’ve got a whole year, I’ll get some time with you yet,” you shrug.</p><p>You both fall silent for a moment as Barbatos serves Diavolo his warmed up dinner and you your dessert. He picks up his fork, but pauses thoughtfully as he looks over to you.</p><p>“… Are you sure about keeping the pact a secret from his brothers?” he asks.</p><p>“At least for the time being,” you sigh. “I didn’t spend most of last year trying to repair their relationships with one another just to <em>be</em> the wedge that’s driven between them this time around. Maybe if we can convince him to break it, we can be like ‘hey this was a problem but now it’s not’, and then everyone can move on with their immortal lives. But if I told them now, I think they’d get very upset with him,” you explain. “And Lucifer’s very obstinate when he’s backed into a corner. He’d be all horns and feathers just angrily threatening them if they tried anything. I don’t want that for the brothers. I just want to forget about this and let them be happy for once.”</p><p>“They would come to your defense because they care about you, Logan.”</p><p>“I know. But it’s <em>because</em> they care about me that this would hurt them too much. I’ll tell them, just not while it’s still a problem, okay?” you promise.</p><p>“I trust your judgement,” he agrees. “And since this concerns you primarily then I’m happy to let you handle it however you need to.”</p><p>“I… Also want to try talking to Lucifer,” you reveal. “I don’t think I’ll get very far with him, but as I said, I want as peaceful a resolution as possible for this. I should at least give him the chance to change.”</p><p>“That should wait until I return home, if you don’t mind,” he frowns, concerned. “He’s not completely powerless in there, you know, and I don’t want to risk any chance of him hurting you.”</p><p>You had kind of hoped to talk to him alone, mostly because you don’t think he’ll say anything with an audience, but maybe it would be best to wait until Diavolo brings the ring back.</p><p>… But then he’ll be out, and so will you from your day of house arrest. The rest of the brothers will want your time and attention again, and this will just get brushed aside indefinitely. Ugh, this is frustrating.</p><p>“… I want to talk to him tomorrow, while you’re out of the house,” you push back. “I won’t get a better opportunity to talk to him privately after you’re back and he’s released, and I don’t think he’d sincerely try to hurt me anyways. Yes, he’s mad that we’re engaged and he made me have a pact with him improperly, so there’s a risk, but if it came down to it… He also just doesn’t express his feelings easily, but if it’s just me then he might.”</p><p>He studies you for a moment, taking this seriously.</p><p>“… All right,” he grins. “You seem determined, so I won’t stop you.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“But would it be alright if Barbatos stands just outside the door?” he asks. “Just to be absolutely certain you don’t come to any harm.”</p><p>“… I think that might be okay,” you agree. “If he’s quiet and out of sight, Lucifer may still open up to me.”           </p><hr/><p>You scurry down the stairs in the morning to see Diavolo off.</p><p>“Logan, I was just about to come find you-!”</p><p>You stumble on the last step and fall forward slightly. Strong arms catch you before you can get your balance back.</p><p>“Are you alright? You should be a bit more careful.”</p><p>You look up at him, then across the massive hall where he was just a moment ago. He crossed that distance <em>fast</em>.</p><p>“Just clumsy when tired, I guess. And excited to have this thing supercharged,” you say, holding out your hand to him.</p><p>He chuckles. “Right, I couldn’t possibly forget that.”</p><p>Diavolo has explained to you before that the ring is soulbond to you now, so if you took it off and left it somewhere, you’d soon find it in your pocket or in the next place you looked, making it impossible to lose, even if you gave it away or sold it. The only way to circumvent the soulbinding on it is if Diavolo takes it off of your hand himself, since he’s a member of the royal family <em>and</em> the person who gave it to you.</p><p>He slides it off carefully, and you hand him the box that it came in which you’ve brought downstairs with you. Tucking it safely away, he places it back into his pocket.</p><p>“So falling into your arms first thing in the morning was cute and all,” you admit. “But now I want a <em>real</em> hug.”</p><p>You throw your arms around him, and he laughs as he responds in kind. It feels good to have his huge arms around you – you can tell how strong he is, yet he’s so incredibly careful with you.</p><p>… And you think you feel your heart flutter <em>just</em> a little bit at the attention.</p><p>“Don’t keep me waiting too late, okay?” you tell him as you pull away. “At least make it on time for dinner!”</p><p>“I have no other appointments today, just my meeting with the Royal Artificer and then visiting with my Father until the work is done,” he swears.</p><p>“Okay. Be safe? And hurry back.”</p><p>“I will,” he smiles.</p><p>And then he leaves.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>.... Sooo I have like, maybe four other chapters to follow this one immediately after? Stay tuned.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Memory: Don't Take That Tone With Me.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lucifer gets a bit rough with Logan in this early memory. Threats of violence and choking at the beginning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Don't Take That Tone With Me.</strong>
</p><p>“… What do you want,” you say boredly at Lucifer, who’s purposefully blocking you in the hallway.</p><p>“Excuse me?” he huffs. “Is that any way to speak to me??”</p><p>“I don’t know what you want and you’re in my way,” you say flippantly, irritated. “I need to get a towel for my shower. The sooner you tell me what you want, the sooner I can do that.”</p><p>“No, I don’t think you understand how things work around here, human,” he snarls. “I don’t take orders from <strong>you</strong>. <em>You</em> take orders from <strong>me</strong>.”</p><p>You furrow your brow in annoyance. “I’m not your <em>servant</em>, Lucifer, I’m an exchange student and your guest,” you say, attempting to clarify your role here. “And right now I need a shower, so if you’ll <em>excuse</em> me-”</p><p>The next thing you know a gloved hand has you by the throat, suspending you off the ground against a nearby wall. You grip his wrist as you struggle and kick at him, but it’s hard to do that with no leverage and no air. Your eyes start to water from the strain, muddying up your vision.</p><p>Lucifer’s demon form is out in full display – six black feathered wings sprouting from his back, long angular horns appearing at the sides of his head. His expression is like fire and ice all at once.</p><p>“… Lord Diavolo <em>may</em> have insisted on this program, but don’t mistake that for immunity from the consequences of <strong><em>defying</em></strong> <strong>me</strong> in my<strong> own <em>home</em></strong>,” he snarls. “I may be under orders to ensure you survive the year, but there’s nothing that says I can’t <strong>cut out your <em>tongue</em></strong> for <em>talking back</em>.”</p><p>“Oi, oi! What’s goin’ on here, Lucifer?!”</p><p>
  <em>Mammon!</em>
</p><p>Lucifer lets go, letting you drop to the floor in a heap, clutching at your throat as you start to take full breaths again. Mammon is kneeled at your side, patting your back as you cough.</p><p>“What the <em>hell</em>, bro?” you hear him scold him. “Why’re you tryin’ to choke the life outta our human?”</p><p>“He needs to learn his place,” he insists coldly.</p><p>“He’s <em>sick</em>, alright? And now he’s got a bruised throat on top of it,” he says. “Geez! He really did a number on ya! You still breathin’ over there?”</p><p>“… <em>Towel</em>,” you choke out.</p><p>“Oh, right!”</p><p>Mammon opens the nearby closet and grabs a towel for you, then helps you up onto your feet.</p><p>Once you get back to your room, you ask Mammon to guard the bathroom door while you clean yourself up. You decide to open up your D.D.D. and send off a message, though you’re not really sure how or if he will help.</p>
<hr/><p>“I would like to send the human back to the human world and select a different candidate for the exchange program.”</p><p>Diavolo perks up from his paperwork, surprised by the question. “Are things not working out with Logan?”</p><p>“I’ll admit I made a mistake selecting this one for the exchange program,” Lucifer sighs, shaking his head. “He’s already caused a lot of tension between my brothers and I in the House of Lamentation.”</p><p>“Yes, I’ve heard that Logan made a pact with Mammon,” Diavolo grins. “That was very quick, I’m rather impressed by it.”</p><p>“Well, it seems that he intends to use that pact in order to threaten my other brothers,” the Avatar of Pride reveals. “He also tries to get into areas of the house that I have <em>told</em> him <em>repeatedly</em> are strictly off-limits, and if he carries that attitude with him wherever he goes, it won’t be long before some lesser demon decides to have themselves a human snack.”</p><p>“Are Logan’s studies going well?” Diavolo asks, setting down his pen as he regards Lucifer seriously.</p><p>“… He’s near the top of every one of his classes,” he admits begrudgingly. “And in spite of the language barrier – it seems he’s had some help with learning enough Demonic to get by. His only weak subject is Devildom history, but I suspect that’s just because he’s never had exposure to it before.”</p><p>Diavolo mulls it over silently.</p><p>“… But it’s only twelve days into the school year,” Lucifer bargains. “We could swap Logan for some other human exchange student that applied – my brothers and I can help catch them up on what they’ve missed fairly quickly, so that we can send Logan home early.”</p><p>“No, I don’t think that will be necessary,” he shakes his head.</p><p>“But-! Lord Diavolo, if this human <em>dies-!</em>”</p><p>“Here’s the way I look at things,” he says, interlacing his fingers as he rests his elbows on the massive desk. “Logan’s made an impact – that much is sure – and in a <em>very</em> short amount of time. He’s excelling in subjects he’s never been taught before, has already made a pact with one of the strongest demons in the Devildom, drawn a lot of attention to himself for it to the point that the newspaper club wants to do an article on him, and he has even managed to provoke <em>you</em> to the point of threatening to cut out his <em>tongue</em>.”</p><p>Lucifer gapes.</p><p>“That’s right,” he nods. “I received a message about that earlier. I said I would take care of it.”</p><p>“Lord Diavolo…”</p><p>The Devildom Prince stands from his desk, folding his arms. “Lucifer, when I said that you and your brothers are to protect Logan from harm, I meant <em>all</em> harm – that’s not limited to just making sure he gets out of the year alive. I didn’t think I would need to clarify that with you, but seeing as you’ve <em>personally</em> made credible threats of torture or dismemberment, I now have to intervene on his behalf.”</p><p>“… What are you going to do?”</p><p>“I’m going to assign you some extra tasks in the weeks ahead – things I need taken care of that I won’t have time for. That is all I have in mind for your punishment. As for Logan,” he continues. “You are to ensure no bodily harm comes to him while he is under yours and your brothers’ care, or else I will find more severe punishments for you instead of just some extra work to do. Is that clear?”</p><p>“… Yes, Lord Diavolo,” he replies bitterly. “But, if I may ask… What about his threats of using Mammon to attack my brothers?”</p><p>“Has he done that unprovoked?” Diavolo asks sternly. “Or, did your brothers threaten him first?”</p><p>“… He… No, I cannot honestly say he has,” he sighs.</p><p>“That’s what I thought,” he nods.</p><p>“Is there any way to break Mammon’s pact with him?”</p><p>“You wanted Mammon to be the one protecting Logan, right?” Diavolo observes. “Well, now Logan just has a way to ensure that your brother actually does his job.”</p><p>“… I suppose that’s <em>one</em> way to look at it.”</p><p>The Devildom Prince smiles warmly. “I know you can be a better host to our guest than this, Lucifer. I’ll forward details on the work I have for you once I have it. Don’t disappoint me again.”</p><p>“… Of course I won’t, Lord Diavolo.”</p><p>“I’m glad to hear that. Thank you.”</p><p>Lucifer folds his hands behind his back and inclines his head in a slight bow before turning to leave. Diavolo retakes his seat at the desk, picking up his pen as he sorts through his paperwork.</p><p>“… Lord Diavolo,” Lucifer turns back in the doorway.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“… Are you <em>sure</em> we can’t trade this one in?” he tries sourly.</p><p>Diavolo laughs jovially. “Oh, definitely not! Logan’s had a few surprises for us already, personally I can’t wait to see if he has any more in store.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeahhh, guess who features next chapter -_- Sorry again Lucy stans.</p><p><a href="#section0002"><b>The First Day.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0029"><b>Boy Day.</b></a><br/><b>Don't Take That Tone With Me.</b> &lt;-- You are here!<br/><a href="#section0021"><b>Aesthetic Attraction.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0024"><b>Just a Crush.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0004"><b>A Confession... Almost.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0008"><b>First Night of True Freedom.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0017"><b>The Troublemaker.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0035"><b>The Search for a Queen.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0006"><b>A Pact Gone Wrong.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0027"><b>Surprise Visitors.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0013"><b>The Proposal.</b></a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Cage.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prepare yourselves for some feels.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You spend the morning gaming with Leviathan healing him through his raids, and then chatting on your D.D.D. with the brothers about whatever they have going on while you put a fresh coat of polish on your nails. They haven’t been done since Asmo did them for you last, so you figured it was about time.</p><p>Beel asked about breakfast and lunch and you sent him some photos of the drool-worthy meals Barbatos prepared for you. He was insanely jealous and disappeared from the chat to go find a mountain of food to eat instead.</p><p>After lunch, you decide it’s time to go talk to Lucifer. You’ve been dreading it all day of course, but know that you can’t put it off for forever.</p><p>“Barbatos, I would like to go see Lucifer in the dungeon,” you tell him.</p><p>“Diavolo told me you would,” he nods dutifully. “Are you sure about this?”</p><p>“I have to at least give him a chance to fix this on his own. Maybe talk some sense into him while I’m at it.”</p><p>“Very well. I will be right outside the door if I’m needed.”</p><p>He takes you down into the dungeons beneath the castle, and you can already feel the intense pressure of the magical wards and enchantments at work here. Not to mention all of the powerful energy radiating off of the demons held prisoner here.</p><p>There are multiple levels of cells you have to pass through before making it to the very bottom – a cell block with only one occupied space.</p><p>“Best of luck, Master Logan,” Barbatos bows to you, shutting the door between you and the hallway.</p><p>You try to fight back the oppressive sinking feeling you have in your gut. Even though you know the butler’s staying right behind the door, you can’t help but feel like a defenseless lamb locked in a cage with a hungry wolf.</p><p>Well, at least the wolf has a cage of his own.</p><p>He senses you before he sees you, and you can see his gloved hands reach out and grip the metal bars in anticipation as you come closer. You can’t help but hesitate in your last few steps, staying on the opposite side of the hallway to keep as much physical distance between you as possible.</p><p>Once you get to see his face, you see a mixture of emotions flash through those ruby eyes.</p><p>He stands tall, reaching an arm through the bars to beckon you closer. “<strong>Logan, come here</strong>.”</p><p>If circumstances were different, the head tilt and coy smile he’s wearing for you <em>might</em> have been sort of sexy. If circumstances were <em>different</em>, though.</p><p>And it occurs to you that he just tried to use the pact on you. You feel the <em>faintest</em> tug on your soul, but just a tug. You’re able to easily resist it, staying right where you are and folding your arms.</p><p>“… <em>That’s</em> why you’re still in there,” you sigh. “You know, just in case you were wondering.”</p><p>“Still, you came to see me,” he hums warmly, even as he withdraws his hand to hold the bars in front of him. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”</p><p>“I wanted to talk, and to give you a chance to release the pact on me on your own,” you inform him.</p><p>“You’re not wearing that ring,” he notices, your left hand visible over your folded arms.</p><p>“Diavolo’s off getting it enchanted,” you tell him. “<em>Specifically</em> so that you can’t use the pact against me. Once he’s back then we can let you go home.”</p><p>“So, he’s not at home, then,” he observes calmly.</p><p>You frown. He’s trying to assess how vulnerable you are right now.</p><p>“<em>Lucifer</em>,” you snap. “I’m <em>not</em> <em>yours</em>. I will <em>never</em> <em>be</em> yours. I don’t give a <em>damn</em> about the pact, Diavolo is going to be my <em>husband</em> and no amount of <em>drunken tirades</em> you go on is going to change that.”</p><p>He swallows carefully, a myriad of emotions shining in those scarlet eyes again.</p><p>“Logan…” he says piteously. “You know that I only want what’s best for you, right?”</p><p>“What’s best for me is for <em>me</em> to decide, not <em>you</em>.”</p><p>Geez, just <em>looking</em> at him riles you up. You know he’s just trying to get under your skin. And damn him, it’s <em>working</em>.</p><p>… Just not in the way he clearly <em>wants</em> it to.</p><p>“Logan,” Lucifer says more critically now. “You’re a human in the world of demons. How could you <em>possibly</em> know what’s best for you better than I do? You need someone to show you your place.”</p><p>“I’m the future Queen and you’re locked in a cage,” you mock him. “From where <em>I’m</em> standing, it seems like I’m in a better place than <em>you</em>.”</p><p><em>That</em> gets a visceral reaction from him. His horns and wings come out, though you can’t feel his power through the many wards affecting the bars between you. He grips the bars and tries to tear at them in his gloved hands, but while they seem to budge, purple symbols flash over them as they mould back into their original position, keeping him sealed away.</p><p>“You <em>can’t</em> marry Diavolo. Logan, I can’t allow it!” he strains.</p><p>“Well, it’s not <em>up</em> to you, so-“</p><p>“I’m in love with you, Logan.”</p><p>The words take the rest of the air from his lungs as they leave him, and he sinks to the floor on the balls of his feet, resting his forehead against the bars as he stares at the floor in front of you.</p><p>“I’ve been meaning to say it,” he says softly. “Before you left, I…”</p><p>“I don’t love you.”</p><p>He jerks his head to look up at you. “What?”</p><p>“I said I don’t love you, Lucifer,” you shake your head pitifully. “I never did sort my feelings for you out, but how could I love someone that treats me like you do?”</p><p>You decide to get down on his level by sitting on the floor where you are, straightening one leg out in front of you and gripping the knee of your other leg.</p><p>“I love Mammon,” you say, looking far away as you smile. “He fell for me first, I’m sure, even if he’d never admit to it. He always wants to make sure I’m safe and provided for even if all he’s got to offer me is pocket lint and empty promises. But when he <em>wants</em> to impress me, he tries really hard.”</p><p>“I love Levi-chan, though that one was a bit harder to come by,” you chuckle. “He’s just as closed off with his affections, but I love gaming with him and nerding out together and sharing our favourite shows with each other. I know if he ever wanted to give it a real shot that we could probably be very happy together.”</p><p>“I love Beel, although I could never cook for him, <em>or</em> afford his appetite. But he’s the most honest and kind of all of your brothers, so how could I not?”</p><p>“I love Asmo, although I know he could never be happy with just me alone,” you sigh. “Once he stopped being pushy and demanding why <em>wasn’t</em> I attracted to him, and started noticing me for <em>me</em>, he and I just sort of <em>clicked</em>. He kind of snuck up on me, honestly, but I love the time we spend together and how much he dotes on me.”</p><p>“I love Satan, and I might’ve fallen for him even before he fell for me. I saw through his mask early on, and it just made me want to peel away at it to get to know the <em>real</em> him underneath. I think he’s still trying to figure out who that is, but it’s been really endearing to see him continue to come into his own. He always has the most interesting adventures and stories to tell.”</p><p>“And I love Belphegor, too,” you grin warmly. “Perhaps the <em>most</em> of all six. But don’t <em>ever</em> tell that sassy troublemaker that, or else I’ll <em>never</em> hear the end of it. He has a different sincerity to Beel’s in that he always says <em>exactly</em> what he’s thinking, so I never have to guess at how he feels. He’s the most affectionate besides Asmo and just makes me feel comfortable to be near him. Belphie is like a soft warm blanket on a cold day, I’ve definitely missed his company most of all.”</p><p>“But, I never found any love for you, Lucifer,” you say, levelling your eyes with his. “I could never figure out where we landed, if you liked me or even enjoyed my company, even to my last day. But <em>on</em> that last day, you made your feelings pretty clear.”</p><p>You haul yourself up from the stone floor and dust off your pants.</p><p>“… You love some <em>idea</em> of me that isn’t in line with reality,” you tell him. “You don’t see me as an equal and you don’t respect me.”</p><p>“That’s not true,” he denies.</p><p>“Isn’t it? Then why wouldn’t you stop when I said <em>no?</em>”</p><p>“I wanted you for myself,” he admits. You can tell that it’s the most honest thing he’s said all day.</p><p>“But that’s not what <em>I</em> wanted, and you didn’t listen to me when I told you that. <em>That’s</em> the difference, Lucifer. That’s why I don’t love you, why I <em>can’t</em> love you, and why you’re in this cell.”</p><p>“I can’t let him have you, Logan,” he says, sounding almost desperate. “I don’t want anyone else to have you.”</p><p>“Well, again, it’s really not up to you. And if you won’t release the pact, then I think we’re done here.”</p><p>You turn to leave.</p><p>“<strong>Logan!</strong>”</p><p>Another tug. You keep walking.</p><p>You open the door to see Barbatos letting out a small sigh. He bows to you, then ensures the doors behind you are tightly closed and locked.</p><p>“Glad we’re in this timeline,” he mutters.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” he laughs softly. “May I prepare some afternoon tea? I believe you may have a guest waiting upstairs.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One more fun chapter to go, then we get some Belphie time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Memory: The Troublemaker.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Troublemaker.</strong>
</p><p>“You’ve been coming to my room a lot lately, Belphie,” you look up, surprised. You’re still not really sure about the Avatar of Sloth’s motivations, but he does seem to try and dominate a lot of your time.</p><p>“YEAH! Whadaya think you’re doing tryin’ to get Logan alone like that?!” Mammon curses him out.</p><p>“Well, it’s not like anyone else is jumping at the chance to help me catch up on the school year,” Belphie bemoans. “Besides, it’s not like we can be alone with <em>you</em> here all the time too.”</p><p>He does have a lot to catch up on, you have to admit. He was stuck in the attic for most of the year, now he’s dramatically behind. The teachers said he might even be stuck doing make-up school over the brief break RAD has coming up in just a couple of months.</p><p>… That’s when your exchange program ends, you remember. You try to do your best to not think about it. Just have to stay focused and work on your final projects and exams to the best of your ability.</p><p>“What do you have for tonight?” you ask.</p><p>Belphie crosses the room and offers you his notebook. It’s a bit crumpled up and it takes a few seconds of leafing through the smudged pages and straightening them out to find the most recent one.</p><p>“Oh, I remember this project. You have to read chapters seventeen and eighteen, and then build a model based on the arcane flux interaction examples they give in there,” you say.</p><p>“Ugh,” he groans, annoyed. “That sounds so boring.”</p><p>“It was pretty hard for me to do, since I don’t have any magic, but it should be easier for you,” you offer, hoping to placate him. “I asked Satan for help understanding my model, and Asmo helped me to put it together.”</p><p>“I haven’t even done the reading. What model is it supposed to be?” he asks, sitting on the floor next to you, his back up against the side of your bed.</p><p>“HEY!” Mammon yells. “Belphie, that’s too close to Logan! You really think I trust ya to be that close to him so fast?”</p><p>“Mammon, it’s fine,” you say, looking up and smiling at him as he sits up on your bed. “Besides, since we’re doing homework, why don’t you go get yours too?”</p><p>“Yeah, Mammon,” Belphie agrees. “I may have missed a lot of school being a prisoner, but everyone knows how behind <em>you</em> are.”</p><p>He glowers at his youngest brother indignantly, glancing between you and him. “Naw, I can’t leave you here alone with him, no way! I’m supposed to be protectin’ ya, remember!”</p><p>“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” you shrug. “Besides, I know how fast you are. You won’t be gone more than a second.”</p><p>“Oh, but do you think you could bring some snacks from the kitchen while you’re up?” Belphie asks, flashing him a charming smile. “Logan, what’s your favourite thing to have as a snack?”</p><p>… Belphegor’s up to something. You’re still just getting to know him for real, but there’s a look in his eyes that’s hiding something mischievous.</p><p>“… I think I have some human world doughnuts in my section of the fridge,” you suggest. “I wouldn’t mind a small plate of those, if Beel hasn’t found them already.”</p><p>“Bring enough for all of us, okay Mammon?” Belphie smiles. “I think there’s some elderberry soda in there too. Logan, have you tried it before?”</p><p>“Just once a while ago. Satan brought a case home but Beel got to most of it,” you shrug. “It <em>was</em> pretty good, though. I wouldn’t mind trying it again.”</p><p>The Avatar of Greed looks between the two of you again, his teeth grit as he contemplates the request.</p><p>“… Tch, <em>fine</em>,” he finally agrees, blushing darkly. “But don’t let him touch you, okay Logan?! I’ll be back before you even notice I’m gone!”</p><p>Then he dashes for the door faster than your eyes can track.</p><p>“Don’t forget your homework too!” you call after him futilely. You know he’s already long gone.</p><p>Belphegor huffs and rests his hand on a knee. “Okay, so what’s going on with Mammon, anyways?”</p><p>You blink. “How do you mean?” This wasn’t quite what you were expecting when Belphie obviously wanted to get you alone for a second.</p><p>“He’s practically glued to your hip. What did you do to him?” he accuses grumpily. “The moment you said you wanted something he was ready to leap out of his own skin to go and get it for you.”</p><p>“Oh, <em>that</em>,” you smile. “He has a pretty big crush on me.”</p><p>“A <em>crush?</em>” Belphie repeats, surprised. “Are you serious? How did <em>that</em> happen?”</p><p>“It sort of came out of nowhere?” you admit. “After he made the pact with me, it just sort of started happening that, if I suggested I wanted something that he would work to get it for me? If I asked him directly he would argue that I’m just a ‘stupid human’ and ‘how dare I order him around’, blah blah blah… But if someone <em>else</em> wanted to get it for me instead, suddenly he was jealous that they’d even suggest they do it instead of him.”</p><p>“That’s so weird,” Belphegor softens, chuckling a little bit. “Mammon doting on a <em>human</em>. Who would’ve thought?”</p><p>“Levi calls him a tsundere – I don’t know if I fully grasp what that <em>means</em>, but it’s like, an anime trope? In that he likes me while being openly in denial about it? And he gets jealous if I spend time with anyone else or if Asmo gets a bit touchy with me, sometimes even worse than Leviathan.”</p><p>“… Mind if I put that to the test?” he grins.</p><p>You instantly get a pit of worry in your stomach.</p><p>“I’m not going to hurt you,” he frowns, sensing your trepidation. “Now, hurry up and get on the bed. He’s going to be back soon.”</p><p>… You decide to trust him, if only because you know he wants to prove to you that you can. Also, Mammon should be back already – if he is going to pull anything, you know the Avatar of Greed will be here very soon.</p><p>Setting aside his workbook, you stand up and sit on the edge of the bed as Belphie rises to his feet.</p><p>“Lay down in the middle of it,” he directs, standing over you.</p><p>You shift over and fluff up your pillow behind your head, stretching out.</p><p>… You <em>do</em> feel pretty vulnerable like this.</p><p>… Especially when he climbs onto the bed with you, knees pressing into the mattress at your sides and hovering over you.</p><p>“B-<em>Belphegor?!</em>” you sputter.</p><p>He interlaces his fingers with yours, pressing your hand into the mattress, while his other hand rests beside your head, holding him up as he hovers over you.</p><p>“How do you think he’ll react if he finds us like <em>this?</em>” he chuckles. “Pretty intimate, right?”</p><p>“… You’re just a <em>brat</em>, aren’t you?” you gawk, snickering at the highly troublesome expression he has. “You just <em>love</em> finding trouble!”</p><p>“Watch your mouth, human,” he sneers, though when he’s this close you can tell there isn’t an ounce of malice in it. He’s too enamoured by the thought of messing with his older brother. “Descendant of Lilith or no, if you talk like that I <em>might</em> have to punish you.”</p><p>“If your hair tickles my nose that would be punishment enough – I might sneeze on you,” you say playfully, using your available hand to brush the longer side out of the way.</p><p>Then you gasp quietly to yourself.</p><p>“What?” he asks, seeming annoyed. “Don’t tell me you’re actually <em>enjoying</em> this.”</p><p>“Sorry, I just…”</p><p>His jewel-like purple eyes are scrutinizing you from just a few inches away.</p><p>“… You have really pretty eyes,” you admit finally. “That just surprised me.”</p><p>“I have the same eyes as Beel,” he highlights. “You’ve said that before.”</p><p>“Yeah, but they’re different on you. I don’t know how. I also don’t really get to look at them up close like this, usually.”</p><p>He seems a little taken aback, looking at his hand pressed into the mattress next to you.</p><p>“… What’s taking Mammon so long?” he groans. “Think he got lost in the fridge?”</p><p>“I bet we’re out of soda again or something,” you shake your head. “He’s probably scouring the entire House of Lamentation for more.”</p><p>“Well, if he’s not back soon then I might have to do something <em>else</em> to test the extent of his ‘crush’,” he warns.</p><p>You’re not sure you like the sound of that. “Whatever happened to doing homework?” you complain.</p><p>He takes your hand in his hair and pins it to the bed as well by your wrist, then ducks his face down by your ear.</p><p>“… Belphie?”</p><p>“<em>Shh</em>,” he shushes you quietly, voice laced with amusement. “I think I hear him.”</p><p>“WH-WHAT THE HECK IS GOIN’ <em>ON</em> HERE?!”</p><p>Yeah, there he is.</p><p>Belphie sits up on your legs as you prop yourself up on your elbows. Mammon is <em>scandalized</em> – he’s dropped the package of doughnuts to the floor and looks like he’s about to crush the two cans of soda gripped in his other hand until they burst.</p><p>“You took so long we got bored,” he says, stretching nonchalantly. “Logan wanted to know what it was like to get kissed by a demon.”</p><p>Now it’s your turn to be scandalized. “<em>What!?</em> No, <em>you</em> came on to <em>me!</em>”</p><p>“Oh, don’t flatter yourself, human,” he teases.</p><p>“L-Logan, is that true??” Mammon pouts. “Did you let Belphie kiss you??”</p><p>Okay, this game has taken a turn. You don’t want to crush Mammon’s spirit here.</p><p>“No, of <em>course</em> not!” you protest. “Belphie was just using me to mess with you!”</p><p>And he’s <em>still</em> sitting on your legs.</p><p>“Belphie, get up!” you squirm.</p><p>You manage to shuffle him off, and he rolls over onto his back on your bed very casually, and you cross the room to reassure Mammon.</p><p>“I don’t know if I can forgive ya for this Logan,” he sniffles, hiding his eyes. “My own little brother… <em>I</em> was your first man, wasn’t I?”</p><p>“Oh, <em>stop</em>,” you scold him gently.</p><p>You take the cans of soda from him before they really are punctured and destroyed, quickly stepping over to a side table to set them down and come back. Then you take Mammon’s hands away from his face, propping up his glasses onto his hair and wiping at his face with your thumbs.</p><p>“St-<em>Stop</em> it,” he flusters, jerking away. “I don’t know what you <em>think</em> you’re doin’, but I ain’t crying!”</p><p>“Of course you’re not,” you soothe him, continuing to clear the wetness from his eyes.</p><p>“We really did a number on him, huh?” Belphie admits, sounding almost ashamed. “I guess that was a little too much.”</p><p>You wrap your arms around Mammon in a hug. He jerks in your arms but makes no real attempt to remove you. You can feel him starting to relax against you.</p><p>Finally, Mammon circles his arms around you back and sighs into your hair.</p><p>“… If you’re gunna be with <em>anyone</em>, you better make sure they’re good for ya,” he scolds you. “You need a guy who can provide for you, get you a lotta money and shower ya with gifts every day!”</p><p>“So, someone like you?” you ask, resting your chin against his collarbone and looking up at him.</p><p>“I-I didn’t say <em>that!!</em>” he predictably protests. “Just someone <em>better</em> than my youngest brother, alright?! Someone who can protect ya and keep ya safe!”</p><p>You stand on your toes for a second and kiss him low on his cheek. “You do that for me plenty already,” you inform him, massaging it into his jawline.</p><p>He turns cherry red and promptly forgets how words work.</p><p>“Now, I can’t help but notice you didn’t bring your homework with you like I asked,” you scold him, releasing him from the hug.</p><p>“Well, I was havin’ a hard time finding the soda! Levi was hidin’ it in his room, I practically had to fight him for it!” he complains.</p><p>“Really? Aww, you shouldn’t have,” Belphie notes behind you, popping open a can and taking a drink. “Hey, that is really good.”</p><p>“H-Hey! That was for Logan and me!”</p><p>“I just wanted a taste. You can have the rest, Logan,” he shrugs, casually offering you the opened drink.</p><p>You arch an eyebrow at that, then reach for the can.</p><p>Mammon is <em>much</em> faster though, and snatches it away from both of you. The other unopened can too, for good measure, and holds them both above his head.</p><p>“There ain’t <em>no way </em>you’re sharing a drink with <em>Logan</em>, not after what I saw!” he scolds Belphegor. “No kissin’ between you on my watch, not even indirectly!”</p><p>Oh geez. From the look on Belphie’s face you can tell he enjoys the trouble he’s made.</p><p>“You know, this has been fun and all, but do you two think we can get back to doing homework now?” you sigh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Teasing a tsundere for fun and profit :) Okay, now I'm out of writing for the time being and can go back and fix my Memory links.</p><p><a href="#section0002"><b>The First Day.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0029"><b>Boy Day.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0015"><b>Don't Take That Tone With Me.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0021"><b>Aesthetic Attraction.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0024"><b>Just a Crush.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0004"><b>A Confession... Almost.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0008"><b>First Night of True Freedom.</b></a><br/><b>The Troublemaker.</b> &lt;-- You are here!<br/><a href="#section0035"><b>The Search for a Queen.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0006"><b>A Pact Gone Wrong.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0027"><b>Surprise Visitors.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0013"><b>The Proposal.</b></a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. A Surprise Guest.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Belphie!”</p><p>You throw your arms around him in a hug when you see him at the door. He’s holding his cow pillow under his arm and has a bookbag hanging from one shoulder.</p><p>“Hehe, hey Logan,” he greets you warmly, hugging you back.</p><p>“What brings you to my not-so-humble abode?” you ask.</p><p>He frowns slightly, then unslings his bag from his shoulder. “I’m stuck doing my finals that I missed from last term. Do you think you could help me study one more time?” he smiles bashfully.</p><p>You hum at that. You don’t <em>really</em> want to turn Belphie away, but at the same time…</p><p>“I’m not sure I’m supposed to have guests today,” you fret. “Didn’t you see my message to the group earlier?”</p><p>“Oh, no, I missed that. I was in class most of the day,” he shrugs. “So… Can I come in?”</p><p>… Well? It <em>is</em> your castle too now, sort of.</p><p>“Sure, why not?”</p><p>You step aside and let him in as he looks around the massive front hall.</p><p>“… Oh,” you remember. “If you haven’t seen my messages in the chat, then you probably didn’t see my update about Lucifer.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, what’s going on with that?” he asks, looking back to you.</p><p>“He’ll be out later today,” you smile. “Diavolo’s running an errand but once he’s back he’s agreed to let him out.”</p><p>“Another errand?” he groans. “And why couldn’t he get it done yesterday?”</p><p>That’s a good question – you’ve always known the youngest brother to be sharp and observant, even if he doesn’t always apply it when it comes to his schoolwork.</p><p>“It’s actually something for me,” you tell him. “He realized there was more he could do to protect me, and Lucifer flying off the handle two nights ago has made him more cautious. So, he’s getting my ring enchanted with some extra protection to make absolutely <em>sure</em> I’m safe.”</p><p>You hold up your left hand for him to see – no ring today.</p><p>“Aha,” he understands. “I see you painted your nails since yesterday.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. Girl day, I guess,” you fluster.</p><p>“No, I like it. That colour looks good on you,” he compliments.</p><p>They’re a shiny dark amethyst colour because it reminds you of his eyes.</p><p>“… So what are we looking at for homework?” you ask, holding out a hand for his bag.</p><p>He smirks and unslings it from his shoulder, taking out that familiar crumpled up notebook. You take it and leaf through the pages, scoffing and flattening it out a bit against your legs while he laughs.</p><p>“… Oh, <em>I</em> remember this one,” you sigh. “You have to write a twenty-page research report on a period of Devildom history. I had to have Satan help me with mine… You know, he’d definitely be better at this than I am.”</p><p>“… I want <em>your</em> help with it,” he gently insists. “You’re the genius who aced all your classes last year and <em>apparently</em> learned Demonic inside a <em>week</em>, remember? Maybe you can at least give me an idea of where to start?”</p><p>You hum as you think it over. “Well… It looks like they gave you some topics to choose from. Maybe we can poke around in the library and see if we can find something that matches up? You’ll have to hold the books and leaf through them, though – I don’t have any protection from curses today without the ring.”</p><p>“Okay,” he brightens. “Lead the way.”</p><hr/><p>You pointed out some books to him in the massive castle library that looked like they might be relevant, and Belphegor dutifully scooped them up and brought them all to the floor of your room, shifting into demon form temporarily to carry a few extra with his tail.</p><p>Barbatos came by with a platter of tea and a cup for each of you, just as warm and polite as ever, seemingly unbothered by your surprise guest. He did seem a bit confused as to why you both would sit on the floor up against the side of the bed, instead of the cozy satin loveseat on the other side of the room by the fireplace, but didn’t comment on it and just excused himself to return to his daily butlering.</p><p>It just wouldn’t have been as comfortable on the small couch with all the books you brought to scour through. Besides, you were feeling a bit nostalgic, and used to sit on the floor propped up against the side of your bed all the time last year when studying and working on assignments.</p><p>“Oh yeah, this reminds me,” Belphie smiles, setting aside his tea cup. “I brought something.”</p><p>He fishes into his bookbag and pulls out a large plastic bag of individually wrapped red candies.</p><p>“Beel offered me a couple to try, and then I asked if I could share them with you later,” he says, grinning. “So he just gave me the whole bag instead.”</p><p>Aww, <em>Beel</em>. Your heart warms at that. He <em>never</em> shares food easily, unless it’s for you or Belphie.</p><p>“They’re called ‘Phoenix Blood Sweets’. I haven’t had them before, want to try one?” he offers.</p><p>You recoil at the name of them, familiar with the many times Devildom food has come from suspicious or frankly scary places. The first time you had to boil hellfire scorpions for dinner duty flashes back into your mind. The damn things <em>exploded</em> when they hit the water and Mammon spent half an hour reassuring you until your heart rate came back down. Later you learned not to heat the water before throwing them in – their magmascale exoskeletons are so potent with fire magic that they boil the water just by being in it.</p><p>Belphie sees your hesitation and chuckles. “Relax – where would they get enough phoenixes to bleed for a bag of candy <em>this</em> big? Besides, I checked – they’re made with all human world ingredients, so they’re completely safe.”</p><p>“Well, alright,” you say, reaching for the offered candy.</p><p>“Nuh uh,” he pulls it back with a smirk. “I want to see your honest reaction. Close your eyes and open your mouth for me.”</p><p>You throw him a suspicious look.</p><p>“Come on, please?” he begs sweetly.</p><p>Well, it is Belphie. You’ve worked hard to be able to trust him and be as casual with him as you are. And, while he <em>is</em> a notorious troublemaker (you suspect that’s because he’s basically the ‘baby’ of his demon family (and why he usually gets away with it)), you know that anything he tries on you will be <em>mostly</em> harmless.</p><p>“Okay,” you agree. “But no funny business. I better taste <em>candy</em>, not anything weird.”</p><p>“I promise it on our pact together,” he swears.</p><p>You close your eyes and open your mouth.</p><p>You hear him unwrap the candy in his fingers, then a shuffling as you feel him leaning over you. The candy is the pressed onto your tongue, and you close your mouth as it begins to melt down, savouring it.</p><p>It’s like black raspberry and a faintly bitter cherry flavour, melded together. The bitterness cuts the sweetness so it’s not too overpowering. You let out a small moan as you savour it.</p><p>And then Belphie’s mouth is on yours.</p><p>It takes a moment to process that he’s kissing you, and that you’re kissing him back. His hand holds your face as he deepens the kiss, sweeping his tongue into your mouth in search of yours.</p><p>You finally get the thought to push him away, and he falls back on his butt, laughing as the hard candy clicks against his teeth in his open mouth.</p><p>“<em>Wow</em>,” he hums delightedly as he rolls his stolen candy around in his mouth. “That <em>does</em> taste pretty good.”</p><p>“B-<em>Belphie!!</em>” you scold, balling your fists as you feel your ears and entire body burning. “Y-You can’t <em>kiss</em> me like that!” <em>Oooh</em>, this little <em>brat!</em> He knows you’re getting married to Diavolo and he took advantage anyway!</p><p>He laughs uproariously at that, clutching his shirt over his chest. “I couldn’t help it,” he snickers. “I saw a cute submissive human and my demon instincts took over. You know how it is.”</p><p>“Well, you’re in for it <em>now</em>, mister,” you scowl playfully at him.</p><p>“What are <em>you</em> going to do about it?” he challenges, brows furrowed.</p><p>“I’m going to tickle you until you beg me for <em>mercy</em>,” you threaten, holding your hands up with your fingers spread in tickle position.</p><p>He gasps, sliding away. “… You wouldn’t <em>dare</em>.”        </p><p>Oh <em>yes</em> you would.</p><p>You pounce on him as he yelps, then bursts out into fits of giggles as you sink your fingers into his sides.</p><p>“Ah-ahahaha! St-<em>stop</em> it, ahaha!”</p><p>You continue your assault on his most sensitive spots as he rolls and flails under you, finally shifting into demon form and looping his tail around your wrists to pull you away. The laughter dies down between the both of you as he catches his breath.</p><p>He looks up at you, adoration in his jewel-like eyes.</p><p>“… I miss this,” he laments softly.</p><p>“… Me too,” you admit.</p><p>He releases your wrists as you both sit up cross-legged on the floor, facing each other with your knees almost touching.</p><p>“… Do you really have to go and marry <em>Diavolo?</em>” he frowns mournfully, looking down at his folded over hands in his lap as his tail flicks irritably against the floor behind him. “Is there no way I can change your mind?”</p><p>“Oh <em>Belphie</em>,” you sigh wistfully. “There are so many reasons why I <em>have</em> to, but I don’t really want to get into that right now.”</p><p>You reach out and hold his face in both of your hands so he’ll look at you, brushing the hair away from his right eye with your thumb. Somehow his oversized curled ram horns always makes him seem much more charming. You resist the urge to touch them this time.</p><p>“You know that <em>one</em> of those reasons was so that I could get to <em>see</em> you again, right?” you say. “I appreciate that you wanted to visit me in the human world, but I was really unhappy there, and I needed <em>more</em> than just visits.”</p><p>“Not that I’ve been able to do that anyways, with make-up school almost every day,” he frowns.</p><p>“I needed to see you again, you <em>and</em> your brothers,” you continue. “You’re like <em>family</em> to me now, you know that right?”</p><p>He gets a sly smile on his face as his hands come up to hold yours. “But what if I still want to do very <em>un</em>-family-like <em>things</em> to you?” he challenges, tail flicking flirtatiously behind him.</p><p>“… Oh my <em>gods</em>,” you fluster, trying to tug your hands away.</p><p>He holds you firmly as he chuckles, lacing his fingers with yours.</p><p>“… Don’t you have a paper to write or something?” you distract, trying to get things back on track.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have <i>such</i> a weakness for this bad boy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Object of Affection.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diavolo came home late that afternoon after you sent Belphegor off with his homework. You greeted him and quickly held out your hand, eager to get the ring back on and all your protective enchantments back in action.</p><p>He chuckles as he opens the box for it, and you gasp.</p><p>“Is that really the same ring?” you ask, shocked.</p><p>“I had the Royal Artificer put a glamour on it, so it’s not as ‘gaudy’, as you said before,” he grins. “Does this work better for you?”</p><p>“It’s <em>gorgeous</em>.”</p><p>You can barely contain your happy wiggles as he slides the much more modest-looking engagement ring back onto your finger for you where it belongs. The prismatic opal is shifting colours in a constant dance as usual, but it’s tinged in a subtle purple hue. That, and the decorations on it are no longer large and fluttery, but more muted and discrete.</p><p>“This pattern here at the sides – it’s like the markings on your horns and wing tips when you’re in demon form,” you point out.</p><p>“Ah, yes – he made that suggestion when I asked for a glamour,” Diavolo notes.</p><p>“… Thank you, I love it,” you fluster.</p><p>“You’re welcome, Logan,” he beams.</p><p>… The awkwardness sets in again.</p><p>“… We should go let Lucifer out of his cage now,” you say, gripping his arm. “I’ll message the boys to come pick him up?”</p><p>“That sounds like a good idea,” he agrees.</p><p>Working your D.D.D. with one hand, he escorts you into the dungeons to release the Avatar of Pride.</p><hr/><p>“Lucifer.”</p><p>He had been lying on his back, eyes shut as he meditated, but instantly lurches to a sit at the sound of your voice.</p><p>“Logan-!“</p><p>… <em>Oh</em>.</p><p>Diavolo is here, too. You’re clutching at the fabric of his sleeve, a half step behind him. The sight of you holding on to him for <em>his</em> protection makes his stomach lurch uncomfortably.</p><p>“Now that Logan’s ring has been enchanted to resist your pact, there is no longer any reason to keep you imprisoned here,” he reasons, frowning.</p><p>He unlocks the cell and pulls the door open, standing aside as he waits for his exit.</p><p>Lucifer strides out of the cell, stopping briefly to examine you now that there aren’t a dozen wards between you dampening his power. He can’t sense the pact he has on your soul, nor your soul itself, either. Diavolo must have placed a pretty hefty enchantment on that ring to hide you so thoroughly from him.</p><p>You take a side step behind the Prince, glowering up at him with every ounce of that fiery rebelliousness he’s grown so fond of. Your cutting words from earlier, and the idea that you’ve chosen Diavolo over <em>him</em>, causes him physical pain in his chest near his heart. He clutches a gloved hand over the intangible wound.</p><p>“Your brothers will be here soon,” you inform him, gesturing down the hallway away from you.</p><p>He clenches his teeth together at that.</p><p>But between the frankly <em>absurd</em> number of enchantments protecting you right now, and Lord Diavolo himself between you to ensure your safety, he knows it would be futile to try anything.</p><p>He turns and heads down the hallway ahead of you, hearing the door to the cell close and the key turning in the lock once more, then your combined footsteps a few paces back. He's satisfied to let the matter rest, for now.</p><p>… But the Avatar of Pride does <em>not</em> surrender.</p><hr/><p>“… <em>Lucifer!</em>” Asmo cheers.</p><p>You smile as the boys are reunited, them looking their eldest brother up and down.</p><p>“Glad to have you back,” Satan says, and you’re faintly surprised at his sincerity.</p><p>Lucifer’s stiff posture relaxes slightly when he sees his gathered brothers. Beel isn’t here though, and you’re not sure why that is.</p><p>“It’s been <em>awful</em> without you,” Levi grumbles. “We didn’t know what to do without you, so <em>Mammon</em> decided that <em>he’d</em> be in charge.”</p><p>“It’s been <em>exactly</em> as dreadful as that sounds,” Asmo whines.</p><p>“Hey, c’mon now!” Mammon seethes. “I’m the second oldest, so it only makes sense!”</p><p>“… You might be short a few books or paintings,” Satan shakes his head at Lucifer, expression full of apology.</p><p>“… <strong>Really?</strong>” he hums threateningly. “I suppose I’ll have to <strong><em>do</em></strong> something about that, <em>won’t</em> I, Mammon?”</p><p>“Uh-oh!” the Avatar of Greed yelps, ducking behind Belphegor.</p><p>“You brought this onto <em>yourself</em>, you know,” Belphie scoffs, pulling away from him. “Don’t involve <em>me</em> in this.”</p><p>“How have you been?” Satan asks.</p><p>“I’ve had better days,” he admits begrudgingly.</p><p>“They uh… They treat you okay down there?” Mammon inquires, eyeing you and Dia behind him.</p><p>“He had silk sheets and down pillows, and Barbatos catered his every meal and then some,” you assure him, smiling. “Diavolo really decked the place out just for him.”</p><p>“We recognized that his behavior was out of the ordinary, that’s why we didn’t see a need to punish him for too long,” Diavolo adds. “Only held him until we were sure he was calm enough to release.”</p><p>“Why <em>were</em> you down there, anyways?” Belphie presses. He’s obviously still skeptical of his brother’s imprisonment, and you can’t really say you can blame him, having been in this position himself only a handful of months ago.</p><p>“… It is exactly as they’ve said,” Lucifer confesses. “I had a bit too much to drink and became a bit unruly.”</p><p>“What, that’s <em>it?</em>” Levi gapes. “That’s <em>really</em> all it was?”</p><p>“I’ve never known you to be so <em>passionate</em>, Lucifer~! Not even while <em>drunk!</em>” Asmo gasps.</p><p>He turns and addresses you and Diavolo with a slight bow. “… My behaviour two nights ago was highly inappropriate, I recognize that now. Forgive me, Lord Diavolo.”</p><p>“While I appreciate that you’ve learned from this, I’m not the one you should be apologizing to,” Dia frowns, shaking his head.</p><p>“… Where is Beel?” Lucifer asks.</p><p>“He said he was hungry, so he hung back,” Belphie frowns. “You know he would’ve been here if he could. I can still feel his stomach protesting through the bond we share.”</p><p>“… Tell me,” the eldest brother begins, scrutinizing his five brothers before him. “Who was responsible for buying food while I was gone?”</p><p>They all look at each other, panic clear in their eyes.</p><p>“Oh <em>no</em>,” you gasp.</p><p>“We need to get home. <strong><em>Now!</em></strong>” he orders.</p><p>The brothers are <em>motivated</em> as they sprint for the door, practically tripping over each other in their haste. The Avatar of Gluttony, when hungry enough and with no clear food source, could very well be devouring the <em>entire</em> House of Lamentation <em>itself</em>.</p><p>Belphie starts panic dialing his brother on the D.D.D. “Pick <em>up</em> Beel, <em>geez!</em>”</p><p>“I’ll order some food on the way!” Satan calls out, his own D.D.D. pressed to an ear.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Satan *panicked*: Hi, yes, I'd like to place an order for an emergency!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. First Kiss.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“… Belphegor came over earlier today.”</p><p>There’s no point in hiding anything from Diavolo you know – he has his fingers in every pie in the kingdom, plus there’s the ‘he can always tell whether you’re lying’ thing. So once the boys were gone and Barbatos had begun serving tonight’s dinner to the both of you, you figured you ought to come clean.</p><p>“Ah, yes, Barbatos mentioned it over the messenger earlier,” Diavolo nods, unconcerned.</p><p>You sigh heavily, holding your head in your hands.</p><p>“… Something wrong?”</p><p>“Sorry. This is really hard,” you say unhappily. “… He kissed me. I didn’t immediately push him away, either. I let it happen.”</p><p>“I see,” he nods understandingly. “You feel guilty about it.”</p><p>“Well, <em>yeah!</em>” you say, slamming the palm of your hand against the hard table as you punish yourself. Your silverware bounces against the table’s surface with a few clinks and lands out of place. “I said I wouldn’t <em>do</em> that anymore with them and then I went and did it anyways. I basically <em>cheated</em> on you!”</p><p>“Logan…”</p><p>“I’m just <em>bad</em> at this,” you huff, glaring down at your half-cleared plate. “I’m <em>trying</em> to take this seriously but my heart’s just in <em>all</em> the <em>wrong places</em>.”</p><p>A hand rests on the table in your periphery, palm open and waiting for one of yours.</p><p>You look up at him as you slowly take it, sniffling as tears start to well in your eyes. You grab your napkin at your side with your other hand, trying to dam the flow of tears.</p><p>“Logan,” he says again, his voice soft. “I know how hard this is on you, but I also know that you can’t change your feelings for Belphegor or for <em>any</em> of the brothers overnight. You don’t need to be so hard on yourself.”</p><p>He cradles your hand in both of his, hoping to provide you some comfort. You stare at your clasped hands together in disbelief, a sob welling up deep in your throat.</p><p>“But, I <em>shouldn’t</em>-“</p><p>“I forgive you immediately,” he smiles warmly.</p><p>“… Just like <em>that??</em>” you blink.</p><p>“If that’s what you need, then of course,” he nods firmly. “Besides, I don’t expect you to discard your feelings for the brothers entirely, you know. You love them all so dearly, and I knew that wasn’t going to change when I first proposed to you.”</p><p>“Except <em>Lucifer</em>,” you groan.</p><p>“Are you so sure about that?” he challenges, raising a brow.</p><p>Your face heats up as you look pointedly away from him. He chuckles at your indignant expression.</p><p>“… What if it happens <em>again?</em>” you ask honestly, turning back to him. “What if, I don’t know, <em>Asmo</em> comes on to me next?” He <em>would</em>, too. “And what if I don’t <em>stop</em> him?”</p><p>He hums contemplatively deep in his throat. “I want you to be honest with me about anything like this that happens, of course, but I also don’t feel like it’s my place to be offended, either.”</p><p>“Why <em>wouldn’t</em> it be?” you ask, feeling a bit lost. “You’re… You’re going to be my <em>husband</em> in a <em>year</em>, Diavolo.”</p><p>He massages the knuckles of your hand comfortingly as you wipe at your face. “Yes, but we don’t have the same relationship that you do with the brothers; you love them, and they love you very much. And I can’t in good conscience ask you to change how you feel about them. Not even for me.”</p><p>You can almost <em>feel</em> the smoke billowing out of your ears in frustration. Why <em>isn’t</em> he mad? He <em>should</em> be mad! You shouldn’t have let Belphie <em>kiss</em> you, everything about this just feels <em>wrong!</em></p><p>“Logan, I know how loyal you are,” he smiles. “But you remember what I said about why I chose you to be Queen?”</p><p>“You weren’t really thinking of it being a romantic relationship in the first place, just an important job that needed to be filled,” you remember. “But, <em>Diavolo</em>…”</p><p>“Let me try to put it another way,” he considers. “Do you think Asmodeus has been saving himself for you since you left?”</p><p>Your face goes tomato red at the thought. “I mean… Of <em>course</em> not…” He flirted with one of the guards at Diavolo’s birthday party just a couple months ago, practically right in front of you.</p><p>“And,” he adds. “Do you think Mammon has stopped seeing those witches in the human world that he’s beholden to?”</p><p>You groan. “Probably <em>not</em>. I don’t know <em>what</em> his deal is with them, if they have pacts or not. He never says much about it.”</p><p>“I think this might be a culture misunderstanding,” he confirms. “Human relationships, especially where marriage is concerned, are expected to be monogamous for the most part. Is that right?”</p><p>“Well, <em>yeah?</em>” you blink, calming down as you think it over. “There <em>are</em> different types of relationships of course, but <em>legally</em> you can <em>only</em> be married to one person at a time, and showing someone <em>else</em> affection while you’re married is considered cheating, which is <em>really</em> awful.”</p><p>“I thought as much. But demons generally aren’t as restrictive in their romantic relationships,” he explains. “We don’t think about whether our partner has other partners or not. If we care about someone then we’ll express it openly, for the most part. If we care about <em>multiple</em> someones, then we express it with each of them as we’re comfortable with.”</p><p>“So it’s like… Demons <em>only</em> have open relationships?” you observe.</p><p>He nods, glad that you understand him.</p><p>“But… I need to know how <em>you</em> feel about it, Dia,” you sigh. “Wonderfulness and permissiveness aside, what <em>exactly</em> goes through your head when I admit to something like kissing Belphegor earlier?”</p><p>He stops his ministrations with his hand, gripping it as he hums. He seems unprepared for the question.</p><p>“… I think,” he begins. “That, I want you to feel unburdened by your feelings for the brothers. I can’t tell you <em>not</em> to have them, I don’t have the right.”</p><p>“Oh that is <em>such</em> a cop-out,” you huff.</p><p>“But,” he adds, glancing away. “I think that… Maybe <em>I</em> would like to try kissing you, as well.”</p><p>You’re surprised at his boldness, his cheeks going rosy as he loosens his grip on your hand enough for you to pull it away.</p><p>He clears his throat as he regains his composure. “I don’t expect that from you, Logan-“ </p><p>You slide your chair out from the table as you stand up.</p><p>“L-Logan?”</p><p>You head over to him and hold his perfectly handsome face in both hands, locking your lips with his.</p><p>He barely knows what to do with it, his mouth stuttering against yours as his hand shakily touches your side.</p><p>You release him and look down into his golden eyes, trying to read his expression.</p><p>“Was that okay?” you ask, his timid responses leaving you uncertain.</p><p>His face is flushed. “That… Yes,” he manages. “That was very nice.”</p><p>“Would you happen to be ready for dessert now, my Masters?” Barbatos materializes from nearby, clear amusement laced into his even tone. “Or, are you satisfied as it is?”</p><p>You whip around to look at him as he’s clearly tucking away his D.D.D. “Oh <em>no</em>, you did NOT take a photo of that! That can’t go on Devilgram!” you bark, face entirely red.</p><p>“Definitely <em>not</em>,” Diavolo commands sternly. “Although, I <em>do</em> want a copy of it. Send it to me?”</p><p>…</p><p>“Okay, <em>yeah</em>,” you relent. “I want a copy too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Memory: Aesthetic Attraction.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Aesthetic Attraction.</strong>
</p><p>“… Logan?”</p><p>You stop in the hallway when you hear your name, turning to see who the speaker is.</p><p>“Asmo, what’s up?” you ask.</p><p>“Is it just me, or is your hair changing colour?” he asks, frowning in confusion.</p><p>“Oh, yeah,” you say, fiddling with a few strands. “The dye is wearing out a bit.”</p><p>“… You dye it?”</p><p>“What, did you think it was naturally that purple?” you ask, amused. “<em>You’re</em> the cosmetics guy, surely you know about hair dye.”</p><p>He folds his arms, indignant. “Of <em>course</em> I know about it! Not that <em>I’d</em> ever use it myself. I just didn’t realize that your hair was dyed in the first place.”</p><p>He really thought your hair was naturally purple? “Humans don’t really get brightly coloured hair naturally like demons do,” you explain. “My natural colour is a sort of medium brown. Usually we get a range of blacks, browns, blondes, and some redheads.”</p><p>“That seems rather boring,” he harumphs. “Guess that’s just more proof that humans are inferior. Anyways~!” he waves, returning to his room.</p><p>“Um, Asmo?”</p><p>“What?” He sounds irritable tonight. “I have a nightly skincare routine that I <em>really</em> must get back to, you know.”</p><p>“Won’t take a second. I was just wondering if you’d help me go shopping tomorrow,” you ask.</p><p>“And <em>why</em> would I do that?”</p><p>“Well, there’s the spirit week thing coming up that was announced on the D.D.D.? Where we all have to have like, <em>wedding</em> clothes for some reason? I don’t have anything that works and I don’t know the shops around here.”</p><p>He hums for a moment, leaning against his doorframe and looking you over.</p><p>“… Ah, fine. I suppose it <em>might</em> be a bit fun to dress up that figure of yours,” he grins.</p>
<hr/><p>“Well, of <em>course</em> you’re handsome.”</p><p>Asmo blinks as he fixes the collar of the latest jacket he sent you to try on. He’s spirited you away to some place called Majolish – a popular clothing line in the Devildom, apparently.</p><p>“That’s always nice to hear,” he hums delightedly. “But… What brought <em>that</em> on?”</p><p>“I mean, I have <em>eyes</em>, don’t I?” you tease harmlessly. “I’m not going to say anything different. If I <em>did</em>, not only would that be rude, it’d be a complete lie.”</p><p>He’s clearly savouring your praise as he tucks a finger into your collar, bringing his face closer to yours.</p><p>“<em>Oh~?</em>” he purrs. “And what does that make you want to <em>do</em> with me, hmm?”</p><p>You lean away a little bit, the lusty demon having been all up in your personal space all afternoon as it is. “I mean, nothing? I’m… Not really interested in that, Asmo.”</p><p>“What??”</p><p>Well, now you’re worried you’ve offended him. You take his hand in yours as you look into his eyes.</p><p>“I think you’re attractive,” you attempt. “But I’m not attracted <em>to</em> you. It’s not an insult, I just don’t have feelings for you, that’s all. I hope you can understand.”</p><p>His fine lips are pressed into a thin line as he regards you, and your hand holding his. “Well, this isn’t fair. You’ve got <em>me</em> all flustered but <em>apparently</em> I haven’t been having any effect on <em>you</em>. <em>That’s</em> now how this is supposed to work.”</p><p>“Sorry,” you apologize, letting him go.</p><p>“It’s fine~,” he hums, forgiving you easily. “At least you’re still <em>aesthetically</em> attracted to me – I just have to work on the rest,” he winks.</p><p>Oh, <em>geez</em>. What have you just gotten yourself into?</p><p>“But we’ll worry about that <em>later</em>, <em>won’t</em> we darling? For right now, I’m not even <em>remotely</em> done fussing over you and making you look like a <em>perfect</em> gentleman~!”</p>
<hr/><p>“<em>Logan</em>…”</p><p>“What’s up, Mammon?” you ask, already rolling your eyes at the blushy Avatar of Greed.</p><p>“Why’d you pick a <em>suit?</em>” he complains.</p><p>“Because Asmo picked a dress,” you deflect easily, grinning. “Doesn’t he look awesome in it?”</p><p>“Right??” Asmo spins delightedly, the long flowing white gown swishing every which way. “And Logan here is my <em>adorable</em> prince charming today~!”</p><p>You chuckle, then offer him your arm to hold on to. He takes it gleefully, resting his head on your shoulder.</p><p>“I had no idea you were so talented with flowers, Logan,” Satan comments, wearing one of the boutonnieres you whipped up last night. You made one for each of the five brothers and yourself, and even managed to pull together a convincing bouquet for Asmo to hold aswell.</p><p>“I worked in a flower shop part-time for like, seven years,” you shrug. “Now, I never got the education to become an actual florist, but, well, you pick up on some stuff.”</p><p>“Yeah, but,” Mammon shakes his head mournfully. “I wanted to see <em>Logan</em> in a dress, not my <em>brother</em>.”</p><p>“I’m comfortable with this today,” you assert. “I feel very <em>handsome</em>, especially with Asmo on my arm.”</p><p>“… Logan does look really good in a suit today,” Levi mumbles absently.</p><p>“Levi, your tie is all wrong,” you point out. “May I?”</p><p>“N-NO, IT’S FINE!” he blusters, leaning away.</p><p>Satan tsks and reaches for his older brother’s tie. “Here, I’ll fix it,” he asserts.</p><p>“At least the rest of spirit week should be a bit easier than this,” you groan. “Although I still don’t know what to do for ‘Pink Insanity Day’.”</p><p>“You just wear a lot of pink,” Beel informs you absently. “Some people paint their faces too.”</p><p>“It’s Asmo’s favourite day every year it happens,” Levi mutters.</p><p>“Oh Logan, just let me handle your wardrobe for the rest of the week!” Asmo cheers, tugging on your arm.</p><p>He kinda jerks you off balance, his skinny arms deceptively strong, and you briefly lose your balance and have to be extra careful not to step on the skirt of his dress – the shoes he helped you find were just polished this morning, it could get it dirty. Fortunately, after a very brief yet awkward dance, you find your footing without treading on his dress.</p><p>“Do you think you’re gunna have a girl day on Friday?” Mammon mumbles out, looking away and scratching his temple as he tries to pretend he’s not blushing. “Because if you’re not, <em>ugh</em>…”</p><p>“… I don’t really have a lot of control over that, Mammon,” you shrug apologetically. “Every day is a coin flip for me. Sometimes it even happens in the middle of the day, and I suddenly want to be more masculine or more feminine in my presentation.”</p><p>“What happens if that happens <em>today?</em>” Beel asks, genuinely curious. “Are you going to leave school to go home and change?”</p><p>You unsling your school bag from your shoulder, setting it on the ground and squatting down next to it. You unclasp it and open it up, pulling at a bundle of purple silk that’s tucked in neatly at the bottom.</p><p>“Asmo also helped me pick out a sort of bridesmaid’s dress,” you reveal, sighing. “And I wired some more flowers onto a large hair clip, which is in this container here. I can just switch between classes if it strikes me. Trust me, I am usually prepared for this.”</p><p>“So who knows,” you smile faintly, tucking it all back away and standing again. “Maybe you’ll still get to see me in a dress today, Mammon,” you wink.</p><p>He turns cherry red, looking away and huffing, while Levi squeals. Satan and Asmo cackle madly as their two older brothers fluster, while Beel just looks confused.</p><p>“Oh, there’s Lucifer,” he says, sounding relieved. “<em>Now</em> can we go eat?”</p><p>“Finally~!” Asmo cheers, releasing you to go harass his eldest brother, holding his dress in one hand so he can walk and waving with the bouquet in another. “Get over here, Lucifer! I want pictures of all of us~!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Decided we're going to have an Asmo time next chapter, so here's a memory. The spirit week referenced is a chat that you receive randomly from RAD Newspaper Club.</p><p><a href="#section0002"><b>The First Day.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0029"><b>Boy Day.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0015"><b>Don't Take That Tone With Me.</b></a><br/><b>Aesthetic Attraction.</b> &lt;-- You are here!<br/><a href="#section0024"><b>Just a Crush.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0004"><b>A Confession... Almost.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0008"><b>First Night of True Freedom.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0017"><b>The Troublemaker.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0035"><b>The Search for a Queen.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0006"><b>A Pact Gone Wrong.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0027"><b>Surprise Visitors.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0013"><b>The Proposal.</b></a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Matters of the Heart.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>… It <em>was</em> nice, wasn’t it?</p><p>You’re stretched out on your bed, staring at your phone screen where Barbatos has shared the image in a private chat between you, him, and Diavolo. You’d already saved it to your D.D.D. to preserve it, but now you’re just looking at it in the app.</p><p>He made a really cute face when you kissed him like that, eyes half-lidded and some colour on his cheeks. Barbatos must have caught it after the initial surprise wore off.</p><p>… But, you’re still not sure how you actually <em>feel</em> about it.</p><p>Diavolo is, just… So perfect. <em>Unreasonably</em> so – he’s kind and caring, but strict when he needs to be, and only to the degree that he absolutely <em>has</em> to be. He’s absolutely <em>gorgeous</em>, strong yet <em>so</em> gentle with you, responsible, intelligent, and <em>just</em> the right amount of playful. He’s a leader, he listens, he forgives, he’s just… He’s <em>everything</em>.</p><p>So… How come your feelings for him just… Aren’t quite <em>there</em> yet?</p><p>When a man as handsome and perfect as <em>Diavolo</em> says he wants to kiss you, you’re not one to let him down. You’d kiss him again, too, if prompted. But… It just doesn’t feel…</p><p>… It doesn’t feel the same as kissing <em>Belphegor</em>, you realize.</p><p>Sighing, you clutch the cow pillow to your chest and bury your face into it, groaning. The brat had left it behind – you’re <em>pretty</em> sure that was <em>intentional</em>, with how pungent his scent is on it – along with half the bag of phoenix blood candies.</p><p>But as much as you’d like to call him, you don’t want to give him the satisfaction of letting him know that you’re still thinking about that kiss from earlier today. Plus, you think you might need relationship advice from a demon more savvy on matters of the heart.</p><p>… You know <em>exactly</em> who to call.</p><p>“Hii~,” he coos when he picks up the phone.</p><p>“Hey Asmo,” you smile. “Did I interrupt your skincare routine?”</p><p>“I was just in the middle of rinsing off the mask,” he admits cheerily. “What’s up, Logan? Need someone to whisper some salacious ideas to you before sleep?”</p><p>“No, uhh,” you fluster, fidgeting with the edge of the blanket over you. “… I need help sorting some feelings out. Do you mind?”</p><p>“I’ve just patted my face with ointment and now I’m rolled into bed,” he says, and you hear the shuffle of bedsheets over the call. “Tell me <em>everything</em>, Logan. What feelings are we sorting out tonight?”</p><p>“… I kissed Diavolo,” you admit.</p><p>“Oh~? Where?”</p><p>You feel your face grow hotter than the shell of a hellfire scorpion.</p><p>“On the <em>mouth</em>, Asmo!” you scold.</p><p>“Boor-ring!” he teases you. “Next time I recommend you start at the nape of his neck and work your way down.”</p><p>“<em>ASMO!</em>”</p><p>He laughs airily at how quickly he can get you riled up.</p><p>“So how was it?” he asks, only marginally more innocently.</p><p>“It was nice,” you admit. “Maybe a little awkward? It was kind of a spur of the moment thing.”</p><p>“… <em>Just</em> nice?” he scoffs. “You’re locking lips with the future King of the Devildom, one of the most <em>handsome</em> devils I know, and it was ‘nice’?”</p><p>“Asmo,” you sigh. “I’m worried that this isn’t going to work out. What if I’m… What if I’m just not attracted to him in the right way?”</p><p>“You mean you think you only like him <em>aesthetically</em>,” he catches on.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s right!” you snap. “He’s got a lot of amazing qualities but my <em>heart’s</em> just not into it. I don’t know what this <em>is</em>.”</p><p>“… Let’s try a little experiment, shall we?” he suggests playfully.</p><p>“… Okay?”</p><p>“Lay back and close your eyes. Get comfortable while you’re at it, I want my voice to be the only thing you’re focusing on.”</p><p>You shift under the covers a bit, setting the Belphie pillow aside in favour of one of your regular pillows instead. “Okay, ready,” you tell him.</p><p>“Alright. Now, I want you to think about tonight, when you kissed him. Put yourself back in that moment – how did his body feel so close to yours? How did his lips feel against yours? Don’t answer, just think about it.”</p><p>You mentally bring yourself back to that moment, your hands holding his warm jaw, your lips pressed against his, his fingertips timidly touching you at your waist over your blouse.</p><p>“Now,” Asmo says softly, his voice becoming more seductive and mesmerizing. “I want you to take that moment one step further, in whatever way feels the most natural to you. Move your hands down, bring your body closer to his, kiss him somewhere else like on his jaw or his neck.”</p><p>“… A-Asmo,” you fret. “This is <em>weird</em>.”</p><p>“Shhh, don’t be shy,” he purrs. “It’s just you and me here. What do you do next? Don’t vocalize it, just imagine it happening.”</p><p>You… Kind of want to run your hands through his hair? It looks so soft, and you love the colour.</p><p>“Alright, now, what would you like him to do to you? What’s the next step you would want <em>him</em> to take?”</p><p>… You’d like it if he kissed you back, and held you a bit more firmly. His hands are so soft and warm against your sides.</p><p>“Now, for the <em>real</em> fun; wherever your hands are now, I want you to move them down. Imagine he’s shifted into demon form, and he’s not wearing his cloak. Where do your hands wander next?”</p><p>... You’ve only seen him in demon form a handful of times, but… You think you’d want to trace your fingers along the markings on his chest.</p><p>“And, how do you want him to respond?”</p><p>You want him to pull you against his chest. You want to feel him closer to you. You want…</p><p>Your face <em>boils</em> as your mind goes to some more <em>illicit</em> places.                        </p><p>“Okay that’s enough Asmo,” you shudder. “This is getting way out of hand.”</p><p>“<em>Mmmf!</em> That was <em>so hot</em>,” Asmo giggles sinfully. “You <em>have</em> to let me do that to you again sometime~! I’m going to have some wonderful dreams tonight, I just <em>know</em> it.”</p><p>“A-<em>Asmo!!</em>” you fluster, your whole body burning down to your toes.</p><p>“Well, I think the answer is obvious though,” he continues in spite of your scolding him. “If <em>that</em> had an effect on you, then you’re <em>definitely</em> attracted to him.”</p><p>… Really?</p><p>“If you <em>weren’t</em>, you’d have told me to shut up far sooner. You would’ve gotten uncomfortable and asked to stop.”</p><p>… You’re attracted to Diavolo, like, <em>romantically</em>. Or, <em>whatever</em> that was. Well, that’s what you wanted to <em>know</em>, right?</p><p>“I think you’re just in denial about it darling,” he concludes. “Possibly because you still have feelings for, well, <em>you</em> know who.” You can hear the shit-eating grin on his voice.</p><p>“… I <em>guess</em> that makes sense,” you sigh, actually feeling relieved at his assessment.</p><p>“You two just need some practice being intimate together, that’s all.”</p><p>“Thanks Asmo, you’ve actually really helped me out tonight,” you admit.</p><p>“Anytime, love~!” he sings. “And if you ever want to feel <em>that</em> hot and bothered again, you know how to reach me~!”</p><p>“Good <em>night</em>, Asmo!” you bite off, still unable to dispel the heat from your face.</p><p>“Good night, Logan. Sweet dreams,” he hums to you pleasantly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I still want to keep this fic fairly innocent in it's suggestive themes, but Asmo could've gone way further. He's gunna whisper his whole dirty fanfic of you and Dia in your ear~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Feelings.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I need something to do. How can I help?”</p><p>Diavolo’s faintly surprised when he releases you from your morning hug together. “You want me to assign you work?”</p><p>“Yes, give me a task. I’m going to go stir-crazy just sitting on my hands all day waiting for one of the brothers to randomly visit or take me shopping or something,” you insist. “Besides, if I’m going to be like, ruling the <em>Devildom</em> with you someday soon, then I really <em>should</em> be trying to take on more responsibility.”</p><p>He hums at that, a pleased smile on his face. “I admire your ambition and your need to contribute, Logan. But, you know that school is starting up again in ten days, don’t you? And I know that your studies were overwhelming for you last year, at times. Are you sure you want to be asking for this now?”</p><p>You fold your arms and sigh. “I mean, I know I might regret piling school work on top of whatever you assign me later, but… I’ll handle it somehow, I know I will. I’ll <em>make</em> it work.”</p><p>“I truly admire your dedication,” he beams. But then he folds his arms, frowning deeply. “… I can’t think of anything appropriate right now, apart from helping Lucifer pick the new human exchange students for this year.”</p><p>“… <em>Oh</em>.”</p><p>Yeah, you can see how that might be a problem.</p><p>“… Actually,” you realize. “Do you know if he’s doing the same thing as last year? Picking someone with magic and knowledge of the Devildom and then someone random without?”</p><p>“I’ve left the decision entirely up to him, but he may follow that pattern again,” he considers.</p><p>“If so, then I’d like to do something for the random student. Let them know in advance that they qualified for RAD and put together a welcome package that includes essential information I was missing, like a quick language primer on Demonic and stuff on the various math systems we use down here.”</p><p>“… I understand, you want them to be better prepared than you were last year,” he grins. “Yes, I think that’s a great idea. I look forward to what you put together.”</p><p>You cast him with a scrutinizing look. “I also think it’d just be a good idea for them to know the date and time they’ll be picked up for the start of the program,” you smirk. “Last time I was summoned here with no warning, and I was just <em>super</em> glad that I had actually worn pajamas to bed that night.”</p><p>He flusters, then frowns again, and you chuckle at the face he’s making. “We were so excited to have you here that, perhaps, we <em>may</em> have skipped a few steps in welcoming you.”</p><p>“I’m over it,” you grin. “Anyways, I won’t keep you much longer.”</p><p>You go to fix his collar, since you knocked it out of place with your hug, and your eyes land briefly on his lips.</p><p>And then a surge of awkward feelings has you looking pointedly away as you finish smoothing it out.</p><p>Is he going to want to kiss you <em>again?</em> And… Why does that make you feel so weirdly <em>anxious?</em></p><p>“Logan?” he asks. “Are you alright? Your expression seems troubled.”</p><p>“<em>Gah</em>, sorry,” you step back, running both of your hands over your face. “I’m… Just being weird again.”</p><p>“You know you can tell me anything,” he reassures you.</p><p>“I just… I think that… I don’t know <em>what</em> I’m thinking, but if all the blood in my body could leave my face and get back to work that would actually be pretty nice right about now,” you say, trying to hide your flustered look. Freaking <em>Asmo</em> and his putting ideas into your head last night.</p><p>“You seem embarrassed about something,” he observes.</p><p>“Sorry I’m being awkward, I just…” you begin, clearing your throat. “I think I’ve <em>just</em> hit that early stage of crushing on you and it’s making me feel all uncomfortable and weird.”</p><p>“Oh!” he startles, his own face lighting up with a blush of his own.</p><p>“<em>Yeah</em>,” you sigh. “Sorry I’m like this, I don’t even know <em>why</em>. I’ve been a whole-ass adult for almost fifteen years and now I feel like a ridiculous pre-teen school girl.”</p><p>“Logan.”</p><p>You barely hold back a surprised squeak as his arms encircle you again, bringing a hand to the back of your head to rest you against his shoulder. It doesn’t take long to melt into his warm embrace, and you bring your arms up to wrap around his middle.</p><p>“… We don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with,” he gently reminds you. “If I crossed a line with my request last night…”</p><p>You immediately know he’s talking about the kiss. “No, no! Last night was good, Dia, it’s just… <em>Ugh</em>, this is all still just so <em>new</em>,” you insist, squeezing him tightly.</p><p>“It’s new for the both of us,” he chuckles. “But we can take our time with it.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right. I’m just getting myself worked up for no reason,” you huff, blowing a lock of hair away from your face.</p><p>“How about we have dinner at The Fall tonight?” he suggests, pulling away to look at you. “Just the two of us.”</p><p>He’s asking you out on a <em>date?</em> A credible, sit down somewhere out of the house, dinner date??</p><p>Well, now you’re just feeling all confused and awkward again.</p><p>Granted, you have dinner with him privately every night practically, but there’s always Barbatos puttering around to help break up any awkward silences (and to take photos of you two smooching, apparently).</p><p>You look up into his eyes seriously. “… Are you comfortable being out in public with me like that? As in, just the two of us.”</p><p>He starts, surprised by your question. “Is there something wrong with that?”</p><p>“Sometimes people come up to talk to you, because you’re, y’know, the future King,” you fumble. “And I’m just a human.”</p><p>“You’re the future Queen,” he corrects simply.</p><p>“But nobody really <em>knows</em> about that yet, besides the brothers I mean.”</p><p>“They will soon.”</p><p>“But is it <em>really</em> a good idea for us to be seen together in that sort of setting? People will talk.”</p><p>“Logan,” he stops you with a frown. “I’m not embarrassed to be seen with you.”</p><p>You didn’t <em>say</em> that but… <em>Damn</em>, he really nailed <em>that</em> one on the head. You feel insecure because you’re still just some random human down here and he’s the Prince. You sigh indignantly up at him.</p><p>He kisses your forehead sweetly, releasing you from his hold. “I really must get going,” he says. “I’ll send you a message when I’m on my way home – be ready so we can leave right away.”</p><p>“Okay,” you agree, trying to be a little less flustered today and him <em>not</em> helping with that at all. “Do you mind if I ask Satan to come over and help me with my project? He was the one who helped me understand demonic when I first got here.”</p><p>“Yes, go ahead! I have no issue with it!”</p><p>“Great,” you smile. “Thanks.”</p><p>You go to head back up to your room as he calls after you.</p><p>“Try not to kiss him though!” he shouts playfully.</p><p>You stumble a bit and hold the railing for dear life. “Oh my <em>gods</em>, okay I won’t!” you call back.</p><p>“But if you do it anyways, make sure you tell me all about it!” he continues, cackling.</p><p>“D-DIA<em>VOLO!</em>” you sputter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm a bit tired of looking at this awkward mess so I'm posting it without doing too much editing because I might start seeing the mistakes better after it's live, lol. Memory chapter to follow.</p><p>Also I've been writing some headcanons post for this fic/for Obey Me in general on my Tumblr, thought you might like to check them out:</p><p>
  <a href="https://loganthrives.tumblr.com/post/615668254957043712/the-devil-you-dont-headcanons">
    <b>How the brothers feel about Logan's genderfluidity</b>
  </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://loganthrives.tumblr.com/post/615849820984344577/more-the-devil-you-dont-headcanons">
    <b>How they respond and look after a depressed Logan (narrated as you)</b>
  </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://loganthrives.tumblr.com/post/616463003124187136/another-kind-of-falling-more-the-devil-you-dont">
    <b>How did the boys fall in love with Logan (narrated as you)</b>
  </a>
</p><p>I'm also interested in doing some scenarios on my Tumblr - <a href="https://loganthrives.tumblr.com/post/616128930902081536/%F0%9D%96%95%F0%9D%96%8E%F0%9D%96%93%F0%9D%96%99%F0%9D%96%8A%F0%9D%96%97%F0%9D%96%8A%F0%9D%96%98%F0%9D%96%99-%F0%9D%96%87%F0%9D%96%86%F0%9D%96%98%F0%9D%96%8A%F0%9D%96%89-%F0%9D%96%95%F0%9D%96%97%F0%9D%96%94%F0%9D%96%92%F0%9D%96%95%F0%9D%96%99%F0%9D%96%98">Here's the post.</a> Send me an ask with a quote from the list and two characters and I'll take care of the rest :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Memory: Just a Crush.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Just a Crush.</strong>
</p><p>“Ahahahaha~! I know <em>that</em> look!”</p><p>“… <em>What</em> look?” Satan asks, confused.</p><p>“Didn’t you catch the way Logan looked away from you? When she came into the room just now?” Asmodeus hums delightedly to himself. “Seems like <em>someone’s</em> got a crush~!”</p><p>Satan knits his brows together as he scowls irritably at the Avatar of Lust, setting his book down on his lap with a hand holding it open. “Asmo, I’m trying to read? Your self-aggrandizing is making me lose my focus.”</p><p>“Oh, I wasn’t talking about <em>me!</em>” he chortles. “I mean, of <em>course</em> Logan is into me – who <em>isn’t?</em> But no, I was talking about <em>you</em>.”</p><p>“… <em>Me?</em>”</p><p>“Ahaha, she’s soo <em>cute</em> about it too~!” Asmo swoons. “The way she fidgets with her clothes or her hair when you’re looking at her, how she tries to avoid eye contact with you or finds reasons to excuse herself if you’re in the room… Yup, our little human is quite taken with you! I’m surprised you haven’t even <em>noticed</em> until now!”</p><p>He arches a brow at that. “Why <em>me</em>, though? I’ve been indifferent to the human for <em>months</em>.”</p><p>“Hmm, well you <em>are</em> quite handsome,” his brother insists, reaching over and picking some lint off of his shoulder. “Mmm, I’d <em>love</em> to get you into the bath with me sometime~.”</p><p>“That’s never happening,” he frowns.</p><p>“Plus weren’t you the one who taught Logan how to read Demonic?”</p><p>“Yes, but that was <em>months</em> ago,” he sighs.</p><p>“She watches you sometimes too, you know.”</p><p>“She does?” he scowls. “In what context?”</p><p>“Just when you’re reading,” Asmo reveals. “She watches the funny little expressions you make as you react to what you’re reading.”</p><p>Huh. How had he never noticed that before? He’s usually the first to notice odd behaviour from the people around him.</p><p>“Hey, you should go ask her for a favour or something,” Asmo delights.</p><p>“Huh? Why would <em>I</em> do that?”</p><p>“Just to see how she reacts if it’s <em>you</em> asking her. I think it could be <em>very</em> enlightening.”</p><p>Well, it <em>could</em> be entertaining to mess with the human a bit.</p><p>“What sort of favour should I ask?”</p>
<hr/><p>“Logan, there you are.”</p><p>You fumble slightly at the sound of his voice, losing your grip on your books for a moment and catching them as they fall against your legs. Pulling the door of your room closed behind you, you manage to sort yourself out better, grasping your books properly against your arm and straightening out your skirt.</p><p>“Hi, Satan,” you mumble out. “Is there something I can do for you?”</p><p>“Actually, yes. That’s why I’ve come to find you.”</p><p>What? <em>Satan</em> needs a favour? From <em>you?</em></p><p>You’re looking pointedly at his feet when a thick hardcover tome enters your view. It’s bound in black leather and the title is in demonic, so it takes you a moment to translate it. It must be at least a thousand pages long.</p><p>“I need you to read this book and tell me what you think of it,” he says, giving one of his usual forced smiles. “Can you do that for me?”</p><p><em>Geez</em>, but the book is so <em>big</em>. How are you going to fit in some textbook on top of your already mountainous pile of homework?</p><p>Nevertheless, you spare a glance up at him as you accept it, piling it onto your own pile of books. “… I don’t know when I’ll finish it, but I’ll let you know what I think about it as soon as I’m done?”</p><p>“Great. I suppose I’ll wait for your feedback.”</p><p>Then he turns on his heel and walks away.</p><p>You blink. Did that really just happen?</p>
<hr/><p>“Ah, Logan, how are you enjoying the book?”</p><p>“Oh, um, I actually finished it,” you say, offering it back to him.</p><p>Since Satan had entrusted it to you, you took extra care not to damage the spine or accidentally tear any pages, making sure to return it in nearly the same condition he loaned it to you in.</p><p>“… You did?” His eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “It’s only been a few days.”</p><p>“I might’ve read it a bit late at bed time here and there,” you sheepishly admit. “I kind of got hooked on the story.”</p><p>“Oh? And what was your assessment of it?” he asks pensively as he accepts the heavy tome from you.</p><p>“I really liked it,” you answer simply, but the way he’s looking at you, you <em>know</em> he’s expecting a bit more than that. “It was, um… A good story,” you attempt. “I’d read more like it.”</p><p>“What did you think of the protagonist?”</p><p>“I could definitely connect with him. He had a lot of good qualities that outshone his meagre upbringing, and when he lost his love I could really feel his pain.”</p><p>“Ah, yes. That he was.”</p><p>“Although, the way they handled the antagonist at the end was kind of cliché, though.”</p><p>“… Pardon?”</p><p>“Well, I mean,” you fluster. “It’s just sort of… <em>Typical?</em> It’s a staple good-versus-evil where good triumphs, but I feel like the villain might’ve actually had a point? Sure, he did some pretty awful things early on, but… After <em>all that</em> character development? There <em>must</em> have been a better way to handle that than just killing him off the way they did. It made the ending just feel really flat and predictable, and just sort of… I don’t know, <em>unsatisfying</em>.”</p><p>His expression gets distant all of a sudden, and now you’re seriously worried that you’ve just pissed off the Avatar of Wrath – not the best position to be in no matter who you are. But, he just raises a hand to his chin in a pensive expression.</p><p>“This is one of my favourite books,” he comments firmly. “It’s extremely well-reviewed and many authors aspire to this level of storytelling. There are entire websites dedicated to taking the plot apart to marvel at its complexity.”</p><p>Oh <em>shit</em>. Yeah, you’ve pissed him off.</p><p>“… But not many of them discuss the antagonist, or even <em>try</em> to understand his motivations,” Satan sighs, shaking his head. “What do you think? Tell me more.”</p><p>You take a second to clear your throat as you try to parse how you’re still in one piece.</p><p>“… I think he just wanted what was best for everyone, even if his methods were destructive,” you mutter out. “But, that was <em>only</em> because of how he was treated in the past, he didn’t know a better way and was already too far into the plan to try and go back once he realized he was wrong.”</p><p>“Would you blame him for the death of the hero’s loved one?”</p><p>“Yes,” you answer quickly. “A-<em>And</em> no. He tried to reverse the process once he realized what he’d done, but it was too late. It was complicated – intentional at first, and then a complete accident as he scrambled to undo it. It was really tragic.”</p><p>“How do you think the story would have changed if she had lived?”</p><p>You go back and forth talking about the book for over an hour, nearly missing dinner as Satan probes you for your perspective on the book. By the end of it, he has a slight, pleased smile on his face, and asks if you’d like to read another.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Memory links to come once I finish sorting them out.</p><p>Here they are:</p><p><a href="#section0002"><b>The First Day.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0029"><b>Boy Day.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0015"><b>Don't Take That Tone With Me.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0021"><b>Aesthetic Attraction.</b></a><br/><b>Just a Crush.</b> &lt;-- You are here!<br/><a href="#section0004"><b>A Confession... Almost.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0008"><b>First Night of True Freedom.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0017"><b>The Troublemaker.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0035"><b>The Search for a Queen.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0006"><b>A Pact Gone Wrong.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0027"><b>Surprise Visitors.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0013"><b>The Proposal.</b></a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Love Language.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How’d you manage to lose Asmo and the rest of your brothers?”</p><p>Satan chuckles at the door as you let him in later that afternoon. “I told them they were all being irritating and that I was going to my friend’s café to read in peace,” he smirks.</p><p>“You deceiver!” you snicker. “So they have really no idea that you came over to see me, huh?”</p><p>“Well, we’ll know whether my deception worked or not within the next few minutes,” he chuckles. “But so far as I can tell, I wasn’t followed.”</p><p>“Awesome.”</p><p>“So, you needed my help with something?” he asks.</p><p>“Yeah, come with me to the library. Barbatos made us some tea and snacks,” you say, leading him through the ostentatious castle hallways.</p><hr/><p>“I need you to teach me how to read Demonic again.”</p><p>You hold out a thick leather-bound tome at him that you pulled from the shelf. From what you can make out, it’s something to do with demon kings.</p><p>The blonde fourth born brother looks at you with a look of surprise. “I thought you were already fluent?” he asks.</p><p>“I got a little rusty on my time off, plus I know that you’re a great language teacher already,” you smile. “Besides, it’s not totally for me – I’ve taken on a project to create a welcome package for the new human exchange students, including a sort of translation guide if needed.”</p><p>“Ah, that makes sense. Yes, of course I’ll help,” he agrees.</p><p>He takes the offered tome and settles in on the nearby sofa, and you dutifully sit down next to him with your clipboard and pen at the ready.</p><p>Demons don’t tend to have learning materials for their alphabet, nor even a structured alphabet to begin with, as the language is near instinctual for them upon their creation and has been in use by all demons for thousands of years. So, Satan uses the book you offered him as a reference for each symbol, giving you the name of the character, the phonetic sound it makes, and how it’s used in a sentence. The swishing and swaying symbols seem to take on more life as he talks about them, and you listen with rapt attention as you build your translation tool for the new exchange students based on his instruction.</p><p>You easily lose track of time listening to him talk, but eventually you have to submit to a yawn, signaling that you’ve done enough for one afternoon.</p><p>“We should take a break,” Satan observes. “The tea has gone cold, but the sweets Barbatos left for us still seem to be intact,” he offers, gesturing to the small side table next to him where it all still sits untouched.</p><p>“I think a sweet and a brain break would be lovely, actually,” you admit, stretching your arms and working at a kink in your shoulder.</p><p>He nods as he puts one of the small cakes onto a saucer and offers it to you. You flash him a warm smile as you accept it.</p><p>“You know,” Satan begins. “As talented as you are with reading Demonic, I don’t believe I’ve ever heard you speak in it before.”</p><p>“Well,” you hesitate. “It seems like it depends a lot on tone, and it’s such a… Throat-heavy language? That I’m not sure I even have the vocal range to speak it properly. Also,” you add. “I guess I’ve always been a little nervous that I might accidentally cast a spell or something if I tried.”</p><p>He chuckles at that, taking a bite of his own pastry thoughtfully. “You can’t cast a spell in Demonic without any latent magical ability,” he reminds you.</p><p>“Well yeah, I knew that,” you scoff. “But the ring Diavolo gave me is supposed to give me a little magic to work with.”</p><p>You hold out your left hand and he takes it in his, studying the ring with interest. “It has a glamour on it?” he notices.</p><p>“Yeah, you can tell?”</p><p>“I can sense it, but I also just noticed it looks very different from when I first saw it,” he notes. “… This is a very powerful ring. There are so many enchantments on it that I can barely tell them apart from one another.”</p><p>“It has something to do with the gemstone, so I’m told.”</p><p>Satan massages the backs of your fingers with his thumb briefly, a flash of emotion in his eyes over the small gesture. He turns to set his own dessert aside and then shifts towards you on the couch, bringing his other hand to hold yours as he studies the ring intensely.</p><p>“… As Queen,” he begins, a frown pulling at the corner of his mouth. “You <em>may</em> have to give an address to all demons in their native language from time to time.”</p><p>“You’re saying I should practice?” you ask.</p><p>“I think that would be wise,” he agrees. “I could speak some Demonic to you, so you can hear how it sounds?”</p><p>“Sure, I’d love to hear it.”</p><p>Satan grins as he shuffles a bit closer, interlacing the fingers of your hand with his. “Lean towards me a bit,” he directs.</p><p>You squint at him, unsure but suspicious of where he’s going with this all of a sudden.</p><p>“I’m going to say it directly into your ear,” he clarifies. “You’re right that it’s very particular about pitch and tone, so I want you to be able to hear me as clearly as possible.”</p><p>That honestly makes sense. “Alright,” you say, leaning into him.</p><p>He brings his other arm around your shoulders and pulls you into his chest slightly, and your face betrays you with a blush. He ducks his head towards your ear and you can feel his warm breath prickling your skin.</p><p>He says something low and guttural, speaking very slowly so you can catch every single part of the phrase.</p><p>It doesn’t quite register though, in spite of your vocabulary practice most of the afternoon.</p><p>“… Run that one by me again?” you ask softly.</p><p>He says it again, taking extra care with each syllable.</p><p>This time you catch it for sure.</p><p>
  <em>‘I’m madly in love with you.’</em>
</p><p>Your face heats up a million degrees. You attempt to turn your head towards him. “S-Satan-“</p><p>He speaks again, slightly faster this time, a smirk evident on his husky voice.</p><p>
  <em>‘Wouldn’t you rather marry me instead?’</em>
</p><p>… Did he just <em>propose??</em></p><p>“Wha- <em>Satan</em>-!”</p><p>As you try to turn to ask for an explanation, his hand buries itself into your hair and you find yourself being pressed into the seat cushions of the couch, his mouth occupying yours with so much pent up emotion.</p><p>You also can’t help but notice the feeling of your ring being removed from your finger.</p><p>It takes you a moment to gather yourself enough to push him off of you, though you can probably forgive yourself as he’s being <em>incredibly</em> distracting.</p><p>“<em>Satan!</em>” you shout up at him, hands pressed into his shoulders. “What the <em>hell?!</em>”</p><p>He looks crestfallen as he’s forced away from you, lips slightly parted and face flushed from the kiss.</p><p>“… I’m sorry, Logan,” he mumbles out, frowning. “I should have exercised more restraint just now.”</p><p>“You think?!” you scold. “Let me sit up. Let’s… Let’s <em>talk</em> about this, okay?”</p><p>He nods and sits back, letting you up so you can sort yourself out.</p><p>“Why’d you take my ring off?” you demand.</p><p>“… I sensed the shield enchantment on it and didn’t want it to go off,” he explains bitterly.</p><p>“That’s only if I’m actually in danger, I think,” you clarify. “Where is it?”</p><p>“In my pocket… No, no it’s not,” he says, panicking slightly when he finds it’s not there.</p><p>“Oh, right,” you say, tapping your own pockets. “It’s here,” you reveal, pulling it out and sliding it back into place.</p><p>“… It’s soulbound,” he observes. “I see.”</p><p>“Mind explaining what <em>that</em> was about?” That’s the second of the brothers to kiss you in so many days.</p><p>He sucks in a long breath, then he lets out a large, irritated sigh.</p><p>“… I don’t feel comfortable with the idea of you marrying Diavolo,” he asserts plainly. “If I’d thought about it before you left Devildom, if I had known or realized that marrying you was an option… I think I would have proposed to you myself, in time.”</p><p>“But I’m marrying someone else now,” you frown.</p><p>“Not just <em>someone</em> else,” he scoffs irritably. “<em>Diavolo</em>.”</p><p>“Something wrong with that?” you ask sincerely.</p><p>“<em>Everything</em> is wrong with that. I don’t trust him, <em>none</em> of us do, and I can’t <em>stand</em> the thought of him taking you away from me.”</p><p>He’s starting to sound a bit like Lucifer there.</p><p>“Satan,” you say, grasping his hands in yours. “I’m not being taken away anywhere. I’m right here. And this was my choice too, you know?”</p><p>The Avatar of Wrath takes your hands and places your palms against his warm face, taking a calming breath. “… I love you, Logan. You calm me in ways that no one else can. There’s no one else I’ve ever felt this way for.”</p><p>The way he look at you tugs at your heart strings. <em>If things were different…</em></p><p>“… Well now you’re just going to make me cry,” you sniffle.</p><p>His eyes widen in shock and he moves to soothe you, but instead you pull him to rest against your shoulder, massaging his scalp as his breaths steady and calm as they sync with yours.</p><p>“I guess I have something to report to Dia over dinner after all,” you realize after a few minutes, then slap your own forehead with a dry chuckle.</p><p>“Hmm? Dinner?” he asks.</p><p>“We’re going to The Fall tonight for a change in scenery,” you admit. “Just the two of us. I’m still not sure how I feel about it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YOLO editing again. At some point I lost track of the sweets but whatever.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Dinner Date.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“… You didn’t all have to come with me, you know,” Satan remarks bitterly from his seat at the table.</p><p>“You were <em>humming</em>, though!” Asmodeus playfully protests.</p><p>“That’s ridiculous. I <em>never</em> hum.”</p><p>“I <em>know!</em> That’s why it was so strange that you were humming!”</p><p>“Where’s Logan?” Mammon remarks, looking all around the restaurant.</p><p>“Not here yet, clearly,” Lucifer sighs.</p><p>“There she is! I see her!” Levi shouts emphatically.</p><p>The first born’s head whips around to look.</p><p>Words leave him as he takes you in. You look so unbearably radiant tonight, he almost feels the need to avert his eyes.</p><p>And then his mood sours as he sees the man who has you on his arm. <em>Diavolo</em>.</p><p>… It should be <em>him</em> taking you to dinner tonight. The Prince is spoiled for the privilege of your company. The ring is clearly visible on your left hand over his arm. Lucifer brings a hand to his chest as he feels a twist of pain near his heart. He forces himself to turn away to take a sip of wine, feigning disinterest.</p><p>“I bought her that dress~,” Asmo immediately brags. “Doesn’t Logan look <em>stunning</em> in it?”</p><p>“That one’s a good pick, Asmo,” Belphegor agrees, unable to tear his eyes away from you.</p><hr/><p>Diavolo takes you to his usual table absent any servers or hosts to show the way – apparently he has it permanently reserved. It’s one of the larger tables at the restaurant and on the main level in full view of every other table available. One seat at the head of the table is intricately carved and decorated in gold and gemstones, and while the rest of the chairs match its patterns none of them are nearly as ostentatious.</p><p>He has you let go of his arm briefly as he pulls a chair out for you, the one immediately next to his, grinning like the handsome goober that he is. You think that you might’ve seen Lucifer in this particular spot before the few times you’ve run into Diavolo at The Fall. Is it really okay for you to take his chair?</p><p>“Not sure I’ll ever get used to this,” you admit as you take a seat in it and he tucks you in. “I feel like I’m under a spotlight. <em>Everyone</em> is looking at us.”</p><p>Sure enough, you feel eyes on you from every angle.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” he says, grinning brightly as he seats himself in his throne-like chair. “You’re exactly where you’re meant to be.”</p><p>You sigh warmly at that, taking his outstretched hand on the table beside you. “And you’re <em>still</em> sure it’s okay to be seen with you publicly like this?”</p><p>“Of course!” he beams. “Everyone in the Devildom is going to know you, Logan.”</p><p>“Well, that just made me <em>way</em> more nervous than I already was,” you frown guiltily.</p><p>“Logan,” he says softly, taking your chin gently in his other hand to turn you to face him. “Don’t fret so much. I know you’re going to be great.”</p><hr/><p>“Ugh, he’s got his hands all over her already,” Mammon curses. “I dunno if I can watch this!”</p><p>“Could you keep your voice down?” Lucifer reprimands, cutting at his coeurl steak irritably. “Is that physically <em>possible</em> for you?”</p><p>“<em>Hmm~</em>, I could get <em>jealous</em> of Logan just watching this from here,” Asmo titters. “To think of the Prince holding you so tenderly, locking eyes with you… <em>Ahhh~</em>.”</p><p>“That’s enough, Asmo,” Satan sighs. “I’m going to lose my appetite at this rate.”</p><p>“You’re one to talk,” Belphie scolds him. “You kissed Logan today, didn’t you?”</p><p>“Wh-Whaaat?!” Levi yelps. “Satan, did you really?”</p><p>Satan’s expression twists furiously even as he blushes. “So what if I did,” he scoffs. “It’s not like you didn’t already pounce on her the minute you got her alone.”</p><p>“Hey, how did you know about that?” Belphie seethes.</p><p>“I didn’t,” he smirks. “But you just confirmed it.”</p><p>“Tch. <em>Asshole</em>.”</p><p>“… Did you really kiss Logan?” Beel asks innocently, surprised at his twin.</p><p>“I’d have done a lot more than <em>that</em> if she hadn’t stopped me,” he chuckles.</p><p>“But she’s marrying Diavolo,” Beel protests. “Belphie, you shouldn’t be doing that.”</p><p>“Hey, she’s still technically single until they tie the knot, right? Besides, I’m in love with her,” he says like it should be obvious. “There’s <em>no way</em> I’m going to let her go without a fight.”</p><p>“I-I can’t <em>believe</em> you!” Mammon seethes. “My own youngest brother-!!”</p><p>“At least I’m <em>honest</em>,” Belphie bites back. “Now that I think about it, you’ve never really confessed to Logan without it being a <em>cockblock</em> for someone else, <em>have</em> you? I’m not convinced you even <em>like</em> her in that way.”</p><p>Mammon growls and rises from his seat, slamming his hands flat against the table as his demon form starts to take shape.</p><p>“<strong><em>Enough.</em></strong>”</p><p>Lucifer stands from the table, his arms folded across his chest.</p><p>“If you two don’t stop it <em>right now</em> I’ll hang you <em>both</em> from the chandelier for a <em>year</em>,” Lucifer warns. “Can we not have <em>one</em> quiet dinner together this century?”                                                                            </p><p>Mammon retakes his seat begrudgingly, then Lucifer takes his, picking up his fork and knife again.</p><p>“<em>Soo</em>,” Asmo begins, clearing his throat. “Is this a bad time to gossip about how Logan kissed Diavolo last night?”</p><p>The first born’s knife finds itself abruptly stabbed into the surface of the table.</p><p>“She <strong><em>what?!</em></strong>”</p><hr/><p>“This menu has no prices on it,” you frown, looking it over. It also has a lot more fancy dishes on it than you remember there being at The Fall. Is it custom-made for the Prince?</p><p>“Ah, yes,” Dia nods. “I prefer it that way. They won’t be bringing us a bill to settle later either – they just charge my account whatever is owed and my accountant handles the financials at the end of the month.”</p><p>“It’s <em>weird</em> ordering food not knowing how much it costs,” you comment.</p><p>“Order anything you like. Please, I insist.”</p><p>“Well…” you hum, looking it over as you try and translate from Demonic quickly in your head. “Can you point out which ones are human safe, at least? I don’t remember what’s what and there’s some new things on here.”</p><p>“Yes, of course!”</p><p>You hold the menu between you and he leans in to look. His closeness makes your breath catch and your heart race. He points to a section at the top left of the menu.</p><p>“These entrees are mostly human-safe, save for these two I believe,” he explains. “Oh, the coeurl steak here has a paralytic poison – that’s actually Lucifer’s favourite, he orders it every time we’re here.”</p><p>You frown automatically at the mention of Lucifer. “Which dish is <em>your</em> favourite?”</p><p>He grins at that. “That would be this one here – the roast hellbeast. That should be human-safe if you want to try it.”</p><p>“Is it a huge serving? It sounds like a lot of food.”</p><p>“It’s fit for a King, if I say so myself,” he winks.</p><p>You giggle at that. “Okay, then, if it’s alright, I think I’ll try that? You might have to help me finish it, though.”</p><hr/><p>“She’s blushing at him and he’s laughing now,” Levi moans.</p><p>“He’s blushing too,” Satan frowns.</p><p>“Can you blame him?” Belphie sighs. “Logan’s easy to fall in love with.”</p><p>“He could back off a bit,” Mammon grumbles. “He’s too close to Logan!”</p><p>“Ahh, what I wouldn’t give to be down there right now,” Asmo says dreamily.</p><p>“Asmo,” Lucifer barks. “<em>Why</em> have you taken on your demon form?”</p><p>“Oof, I’m just so <em>pent up</em>, I guess!” he flusters, then turns towards their server who has just brought them refills on their wine. “Hey handsome, what time do <em>you</em> get off work?” he winks.</p><p>The young demon is taken aback. “Eight o’clock?” he replies, blushing.</p><p>“Mmm, I’ll take you home with me then if you don’t mind,” the Avatar of Lust flirts. “Bring a change of clothes!”</p><p>“O-Okay, sounds good,” the server flusters, running a hand through his short brown hair and taking off.</p><p>“… <em>Asmo!</em>” Satan scolds.</p><p>“<em>What?</em>” he scoffs, returning to his regular form.</p><p>“What about <em>Logan?</em>” Mammon growls.</p><p>“What <em>about</em> her?” he retorts. “<em>I’m</em> not the one getting tied down! That’ll be mister server <em>later~</em>”</p><p>“… I’m hungry,” Beel complains.</p><p>“Dessert, anyone?” Asmo beams.</p><p>“<em>One. Dinner,</em>” Lucifer groans.</p><hr/><p>“He <em>completely</em> snuck up on me like the smooth jerk that he is,” you fret, recalling Satan’s kiss earlier this afternoon. “He even <em>proposed</em> to me, <em>in Demonic!</em>”</p><p>Diavolo laughs joyfully at the fourth born’s antics. “Maybe I should have thought to do that,” he hums, amused.</p><p>“I’m close to fluent in reading it but I <em>did</em> get a little rusty after not looking at it for two weeks,” you admit. “Also I’m just starting to try and speak in it, but I trip over my words and it feels like having a bunch of marbles in my mouth.”</p><p>Dia laughs again, more easily amused after a couple glasses of Demonus Red. Demon alcohol still doesn’t really have much of an effect on you, but it <em>does</em> pair extremely well with the roast hellbeast he recommended.</p><p>“I’d love to help you practice your Demonic, if only I had the time,” he says as his chuckles turn into a frown. “I’m sincerely sorry, by the way, that I’ve been out of the castle so often lately.”</p><p>“… We could try and practice some now, if that’s okay,” you blush.</p><p>He looks positively ecstatic at hearing you try to speak Demonic. “Okay! Let’s hear it!”</p><p>You fret as you look over the table of half-finished dinner plates. “… I need a menu or something. It’s hard to just visualize it without it in front of me.”</p><p>Immediately he leans back and makes eye contact with a server, who scurries over almost as quickly as if she had been summoned by a pact. “May we have a menu for a moment,” he requests, and she’s gone just as quickly to fetch one for the Prince.</p><p>A beat later you have a menu placed in your hands. “Okay, let’s see…” you say, studying the symbols with your fingers. You find the roast hellbeast menu item again, and start to work over the pronunciation in your mind.</p><p>“Whenever you’re ready, Logan,” he grins.</p><p>
  <em>‘…. Broast hellfeast.’</em>
</p><p>He gets a twisted up look on his face, then bursts out in uproarious laughter.</p><p>“That bad, huh?” you chuckle.</p><p>“It was an extremely good first attempt,” he reassures you, bringing his arm up to hold you around your shoulders. “You should try again. Try something else, please!”</p><p>“Okay, uhh…”you stammer, scouring the menu for something easy. <em>‘Bleak soup.’</em></p><p>Diavolo is overjoyed. “That was almost perfect!”</p><p>You scan the menu for something else easy to fumble your way through, but instead you get an idea. Scanning through the symbols you’re quickly becoming re-acquainted with, you try to visualize the words in your mind with the correct grammar.</p><p>
  <em>‘… Will you kiss me here?’</em>
</p><p>He’s genuinely shocked at your request, meanwhile your face is absolutely <em>boiling</em>. He scans your expression with mild confusion, his own face lighting up with a blush.</p><p>“… Where?”</p><p>You sputter and reach for a drink to gulp down. He’s as bad as<em> Asmo?!</em></p><p>Dia laughs as it suddenly dawns on him. “Ahahaha! I think I understand what happened,” he explains. “You meant to say ‘here’ as in ‘here at the restaurant’, but you actually used ‘here’ in the context of somewhere on your body.”</p><p>“Oh my <em>gods!</em>” You bury your face in your hands.</p><p>“It’s alright,” he chuckles. “I can see how it might be an easy mistake to make. You didn’t answer my question though.”</p><p>“… What question?”</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>“… On the lips is fine,” you mumble out from behind your hands.</p><p>You weren’t actually sure you wanted him to do it, you just wanted to tease him a little bit. But slightly tipsy Diavolo is bolder than you realized.</p><p>He takes your hands away from your face, then holds you tenderly by your chin as his lips meet yours.</p><hr/><p>“I’ve had enough.”</p><p>Lucifer stands from the table, cutlery and glasses clattering from the abruptness of it.</p><p>“Lucifer-?!” Asmo gasps, shocked.</p><p>“I can’t just <em>sit here</em> while he <em>seduces </em>Logan <em>right in front of me</em>,” he snarls, turning away and heading for the stairs.</p><p>“Big bro’s real mad all of a sudden,” Belphie observes, gently surprised at the outburst.</p><p>“We should follow him,” Satan asserts, standing up and collecting his jacket from the back of his chair. “He might just kill Diavolo at this rate.”</p><p>“Why?” Beel asks.</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious?” Levi scoffs. “He’s in love with Logan too.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Mammon agrees, getting his things. “We gotta get Lucifer to calm down. Besides, you guys wanna see Logan, don’t ya?!”</p><p>“What are we doing standing around for, then?” Asmo scoffs. “Let’s <em>go</em> already~!”         </p><hr/><p>“Lord Diavolo.”</p><p>You shudder slightly at the sound of his voice in spite of yourself. Pulling away from the kiss you immediately look away, taking a long sip of wine.</p><p>“Hello Lucifer,” Diavolo greets amiably. “I was wondering when you would come down to visit us.”</p><p>You set the glass down with a thump, shocked at the Prince. “You <em>knew</em> he was <em>here?</em>”</p><p>“The rest of your brothers too, I see,” Diavolo observes as six more familiar demons appear behind their brother.</p><p>“What are you doing, if I may ask?” Lucifer demands icily.</p><p>“Having dinner with my fiancée. I’m sure that isn’t a crime, is it?” the prince says evenly.</p><p>“Hey Logan~!” Asmo waves cheerfully.</p><p>“Hey guys,” you sigh. So much for your quiet dinner with Diavolo. “I wasn’t expecting you to be here.”</p><p>“My fault, admittedly,” Satan sighs. “I didn’t tell them exactly, but somehow they figured it out anyways and followed me here.”</p><p>That’s right, you let slip that you had a dinner date to Satan. You hold your head and sigh.</p><p>“It’s actually good that you’re all here,” Diavolo addresses, folding his arms with a serious look. “I’ve been meaning to invite you all to our engagement party coming up at the end of this week,” he grins broadly.</p><p>“Our <em>what?</em>” you gawk.</p><p>“Your <em>what?!</em>” Mammon squeaks.</p><p>Dia turns to you, taking your hand in both of his comfortingly. “I apologize that I haven’t had the time to mention it – I’ve been between so many other tasks that I haven’t had a moment to bring it up.”</p><p>“But- There’s been <em>lots</em> of moments!” you sputter.</p><p>“I want to invite the brothers, my father, some high ranking demons across the realms as well as some representatives of the human world and the Celestial Realm,” he explains. “Your family is invited too, of course. We can ensure safe passage from the human realm to the castle and back.”</p><p>You pale at the mention of your family. “You haven’t sent invitations out to them <em>already</em>, have you?”</p><p>“No, I understand that you are not on good terms with your parents, but I’m not sure on the rest of your family,” he explains. “If you give Barbatos a list of names he can arrange their transportation for the party.”</p><p>“That’s- I mean,” you fumble. “Okay, thank you for not inviting them behind my back, but you and I are going to have a <em>talk</em> later about keeping stuff from me,” you scold the future King. To his credit, he looks thoroughly reprimanded as you jab your finger in his face. “You can’t just spring stuff like this on me out of the blue like that!”</p><p>“Hey, so, great that there’s a party and all,” Belphegor pipes up from the back of the group, rolling his eyes. “But can we get back to the part where Diavolo was molesting Logan’s <em>mouth</em> in front of <em>everybody?</em>”</p><p>You drop your head onto the table and <em>sigh</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YOLO editing again. Just wrote this in one sitting and I work in 20 minutes, so no patience :P I had a lot of fun with this, enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Memory: Surprise Visitors.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Surprise Visitors.</strong>
</p><p>“...”</p><p>“… Good morning, Logan.”</p><p>You sit up slightly in your bed, gathering your sheets up around your chest and tucking them in around your hips to make sure you’re fully covered. You’re thankful you wore a longsleeve shirt to bed last night, but no bra and… Really, it’s only the shirt.</p><p>“… Lord Diavolo,” you grumble sleepily, fighting to keep your eyes open. “Why are you and Barbatos in my bedroom? What time is it, even?”</p><p>Diavolo inclines his head apologetically. “Sorry for our intrusion, but… Well, how about we start with the good news?” he offers. “I have found a way for you to come back to the Devildom, and for you to stay there long-term.”</p><p>Your eyes snap open in excitement. If you weren’t nude from the waist down you might leap out of bed and do a jig. You can go back to the Devildom! You can see the brothers again!</p><p>“Wait…” you catch on. “You don’t seem all that happy about it. What’s the bad news?”</p><p>“The uncomfortable news is how you get there,” he nods. “… Would you like a minute to get dressed first? And then we can discuss it at length. I’m sure you’re going to have a lot of questions.”</p><p>The reason why he denied your request to stay was because he couldn’t guarantee your safety, right? So, he <em>must</em> have found some way to keep you safe in the Devildom, but there must be some huge price attached to it if he’s being this hesitant about it.</p><p>“Spit it out first so I at least know what I’m getting myself into?” you suggest. “<em>Then</em> get out of my room, both of you, so I can get some clothes on.”</p><p>Diavolo folds his arms and shifts his weight as he works through his words. Then he sighs.</p><p>“Logan,” he chokes out. “Would you be willing to marry me?”</p><p>You blink, then shake your head to try and clear out any remaining fog from sleep. They still seem to be standing there.</p><p>Then, realizing they’re still standing there, you pinch your arm to check if you’re still dreaming. Barbatos must recognize the very human gesture, because he can’t resist a chuckle at that.</p><p>Then you fix Diavolo with a stare, no less confused.</p><p>“I don’t think I heard you properly, can you maybe run that by me again?”</p>
<hr/><p>“I know you promised to find a way for me to come back,” you point out, now fully dressed and seated at one end of your beat up recliner couch downstairs. “And I appreciate it, I really do. But you <em>really</em> couldn’t think of anything other than me <em>getting engaged to you?</em>”</p><p>“I know it’s not ideal, but my father’s health is failing – he may not live another fifty years,” he sighs, seated at the other end of said couch. “He’s forcing my hand and has ordered me to get married within the year, and once I do I will be crowned King.”</p><p>“Why in the seven Hells would you ask <em>me</em>, though?” you gawk. “I mean, I <em>guess</em> I’m flattered? But, I’m sorry, I’m not really interested in you like that?”</p><p>He interlaces his hands together and stares into them forlornly. “That’s not why I chose you, so don’t worry about offending me. Logan,” he straightens, looking you straight on. “I’m looking at this like I’m searching for the right candidate for a very important job. Barbatos and I have gone over what qualities we want the next Queen of the Devildom to have, and we kept coming back to your name every time. We even had Lucifer put together a list of candidates from the Devildom, but none of them fit the role better than you.”</p><p>“How the <em>hell</em> do you think <em>I</em> would be better at that than anybody else?!” you fire back. “Is this out of <em>pity?</em> Are you <em>only</em> asking me because you promised you’d find a way for me to come back?”</p><p>“No, of course not,” he insists. You’re not used to Diavolo being so serious and humourless. “We’ve spent several weeks deliberating on this, ever since the party in fact.”</p><p>“What did Lucifer think?” you ask, morbidly curious. You’re still uncomfortable with how you left off, but at least he hasn’t abused his pact over you yet.</p><p>“He knows what we have been discussing, but has been minimally involved in the process and doesn’t know that you were my first choice.”</p><p>“Geebus, I was your <em>first</em> choice?” you gawk at him.</p><p>“I want to bring peace to the three worlds, Logan,” he smiles faintly. “And if I’m going to have someone at my side to help me with my goal, then I need it to be someone who wants that as much as I do.”</p><p>“… Let’s back up, like, <em>two hundred</em> steps or so,” you say, putting your hands together. “… Did either of you know that I’ve been engaged before?”</p><p>Diavolo starts while Barbatos’ brows furrow in faint interest.</p><p>“It’s really how I got this house in the first place,” you say, leaning back and looking up at the ceiling. “I bought it with him, expecting to get married and start a family within a couple years. I had a ring and everything – sometimes I still feel the phantom weight of it on my hand, even though I took it off for the last time about five years ago.”</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“I dumped him. It turned out that he didn’t love me nearly as much as I did him,” you sigh heavily. “He loved the <em>idea</em> of me being a quiet little housewife and personal servant to him, but that’s not who I am. And he didn’t like that, and the more he distanced himself from me, and treated me like crap, the less I loved him over time, until I had nothing left. My affection for him died a slow death, slower than it should’ve. I <em>should’ve</em> gotten out way sooner,” you lament, shaking your head. “It wasn’t dramatic, it wasn’t one fight that did it, there wasn’t even a <em>fight</em>, it just sort of fell apart and I was helpless to stop it.”</p><p>“But in spite of his attempts to financially ruin me, I won the house and he left with his tail between his legs, and a small cheque his lawyer probably took half of anyways. But… Then I lost the job that was paying for this house. And I’ve struggled and fought to keep it since, because it’s really all I <em>have</em> in this world. This, some extended family I’m not super close to, and an assload of credit card debt I can’t pay off.”</p><p>“… That’s awful,” he admits, shaking his head. “I’m sorry that happened to you. Really, I am.”</p><p>“I guess the point of this is, I don’t think I can <em>do</em> another loveless engagement like that, even if it means that I can go back to the Devildom to stay,” you say, rubbing at your eyes. “I don’t know if I have it in me, even if it’s for, it <em>sounds</em> like, a good reason. <em>That</em>, and… If I was going to try and marry someone again, I would probably want that with <em>Belphegor</em>, or <em>Satan</em>, or, maybe even <em>Mammon</em>, as crap as he is with money,” you chuckle weakly.</p><p>Barbatos appears in front of you, offering you a fabric kerchief to wipe your face with.</p><p>“… Thanks,” you say, accepting it gingerly.</p><p>“Can I make you some tea?” he offers gently.</p><p>“… I don’t really keep a lot of tea in the cupboard,” you admit. “If I have <em>anything</em> it’s probably something garbage, like Tetley. And I don’t own a kettle, either.”</p><p>“… I’ll see what I can do, then,” he bows, undeterred as he makes his way into your messy kitchen.</p><p>“This is just…” you sigh. “<em>Wow</em>, Lord Diavolo, you kind of struck a nerve with that one.”</p><p>“That was not my intention at all,” the prince frowns at the opposite end of your couch. He looks so pristine and tidy in your mess of a house. “I’m sorry that happened to you, Logan.”</p><p>“This isn’t something I can decide on right away, like,” you fret. “<em>Urggh</em>, I <em>want</em> to go back but I don’t know if <em>that’s</em> going to be okay with the <em>guys!</em>”</p><p>“Maybe we should leave and give you some time to think,” he says. “Is there anything I can do for you in the mean time?”</p><p>“… I don’t know,” you sigh. “Really, I just… I just don’t<em> know</em>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Memory chapter links to come in a minute or five. Also realized that I had this scene stowed away partially completed, and hey, it actually relates to the next story chapter! So, here's a this!</p><p>Also if you haven't seen it already, there's now a prequel AU fic of this OC and her boys called <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189307/chapters/58263436">Logan's Fight</a> that you should totally check out. And I have an Obey Me writing <a href="">Masterlist</a> on Tumblr now!</p><p>Memory links:</p><p>  <a href="#section0002">
    <b>The First Day.</b>
  </a><br/><a href="#section0029"><b>Boy Day.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0015">
    <b>Don't Take That Tone With Me.</b>
  </a><br/><a href="#section0021">
    <b>Aesthetic Attraction.</b>
  </a><br/><a href="#section0024">
    <b>Just a Crush.</b>
  </a><br/><a href="#section0004">
    <b>A Confession... Almost.</b>
  </a><br/><a href="#section0008">
    <b>First Night of True Freedom.</b>
  </a><br/><a href="#section0017">
    <b>The Troublemaker.</b>
  </a><br/><a href="#section0035"><b>The Search for a Queen.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0006">
    <b>A Pact Gone Wrong.</b>
  </a><br/><b>Surprise Visitors</b> &lt;-- You are here!<br/><a href="#section0013">
    <b>The Proposal.</b>
  </a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Decisions, Decisions.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You <em>have</em> to tell me these things when you plan them, Diavolo.”</p><p>After having placated Lucifer and his six jealous brothers as best as you could, you cut your dinner date short to head home and have that talk you warned him about.</p><p>“I suppose I’m just used to managing these things on my own,” he frowns.</p><p>“I <em>get</em> that, but I’m your partner now,” you reason. “If we’re going to have a party on Saturday then I need to know about it. Hell, I’d have helped you to plan it in the first place. That’s my job too now.”</p><p>The Prince looks a bit sheepish as you gently lay into him, but he has an amused grin at that. “Sometimes I think I forget that you’re no longer an exchange student,” he chuckles.</p><p>“Diavolo…” you huff.</p><p>“You’re completely right, Logan,” he admits, pulling you into his chest for a hug. “And I’m sorry I didn’t think to include you this time. That was disrespectful of me.”</p><p>Your face grows warm at the contact. “Well, now you know you can count on me though, right?”            </p><p>“Admittedly I will likely struggle with sharing power from time to time,” he reflects. “It’s been a couple thousand years since I’ve had to take the majority of responsibility over the Devildom from my father, and I have managed it almost exclusively on my own.”</p><p>“Well, you can always expect me to call you out on your bullshit,” you grin into his chest. “That’s why you’re marrying me, right?”</p><p>“Of course!” he chuckles, releasing you from his hold.</p><p>“What’s the plan for the rest of the evening?” you ask.</p><p>“I have no meetings or other pressing responsibilities tonight,” he beams. “If you would like to spend some time together, I’m all yours.”</p><p>… <em>Really?!</em> You <em>finally</em> get to have some quality time with Diavolo? Your brain goes to a million places at once as you try to figure out how to best spend it.</p><p>“I wasn’t expecting this and now I’m all flustered because I don’t know what we can do,” you fret. “Um… Would you want to watch some human TV shows or something? Sorry if that’s boring, but I haven’t prepped for this.”</p><p>Thankfully, he looks overjoyed at the suggestion.</p><p>“I would love to!” he beams. “I so rarely get to indulge in human media, and I’m interested in what sorts of things you like to watch.”</p><p>“Well, be forewarned – I’m into some pretty weird stuff.”</p><hr/><p>“You seem to be in a good mood today, Lord Diavolo.”</p><p>Diavolo looks up at Lucifer, surprised by the observation. “Ah, I suppose I am,” he chuckles, smiling broadly. “I was with Logan late last night-“</p><p>The pen snaps in Lucifer’s hand, staining his gloves with ink as he curses under his breath.</p><p>“… Lucifer?” Diavolo blinks, surprised by the casual destruction of his writing implement. “Ah, I have another one here,” he offers, taking a pen from his desk and offering it to the Avatar of Pride.</p><p>“… <em>Context</em>, my lord,” Lucifer grits his teeth, accepting the new pen. “When you say you were ‘with Logan’ last night…”</p><p>“Ah, we were up late watching one of his favourite shows,” he beams.</p><p>He lets out a breath he was holding, the twist of pain in his heart easing for a moment.</p><p>“’Boy’ day?” Lucifer clarifies.</p><p>“Yes, Logan is presenting as male today,” the prince informs him. “In fact, he was very insistent that Barbatos be relieved of his duties relating to him, in favour of hand delivering invitations to select members of his human family for the engagement party. Now Logan’s upstairs tidying and re-organizing his room right now, and he refused to let Barbatos make him breakfast or lunch today.”</p><p>Lucifer rolls his eyes at that. “I see. Logan has days like this where he claims he needs a little more control over his environment,” he remembers from your time at the House of Lamentation. “Let me guess… He made himself a ‘grilled cheese’ for lunch because he was ‘sick of all the fancy food he’s been eating?’”</p><p>“He did!” Diavolo laughs uproariously. “He said he was going to ‘ruin his tastebuds with that nonsense’ and needed something ‘more <em>normal</em>’!”</p><p>Lucifer chuckles at that.</p><p>“He made me one as well,” the prince continues. “It was… Not quite what I was expecting.”</p><p>You made food for <em>Diavolo?</em> “My Lord, I’m so sorry,” he frowns apologetically.</p><p>“Well, I’ll try anything once, and that certainly includes human food,” he nods, still beaming brightly.</p><p>“But not <em>more</em> than once, my Lord?”</p><p>“In this case, <em>no</em>,” he frowns.</p><p>The pair of them continue working for a while, before Diavolo remembers something.</p><p>“Oh! The show Logan was showing me last night, I meant to tell you,” he begins earnestly. “It’s called ‘B5’ and it’s about humans in the future making peace with other alien races! Have you heard of it?”</p><p>… He didn’t know you had a favourite show like that. “It sounds like one of Levi’s shows to me. I’ll never understand them,” he shrugs.</p><p>“Well, you might like this one. He grew up on it, you know,” Diavolo continues. “We wound up watching more of it than we’d intended to late last night, staying up later than usual, but the whole time I was sitting there I couldn’t help but think about how <em>perfect</em> it all was.”</p><p>“The show?” he asks, arching a brow.</p><p>“That <em>this</em> is what Logan calls his <em>favourite show</em>,” he nods. “The plot is <em>very</em> engaging and clever, and it’s all about fostering peace and diplomacy between many diverse groups, even ones where traditions widely vary. I thought, how <em>perfect</em> is it that this is what my fiancé grew up on? That this is his background, this is what he enjoys as his entertainment! And what’s more, there is a degree of mysticism and a subplot hinting at a war between the forces of darkness and light – very similar to wars we’ve fought with the Celestial Realm ourselves in days long past. It affirms for me that I made the right choice, asking Logan if he would marry me, and rule the Devildom alongside me. I think it speaks a great deal about his character, don’t you think?”</p><p>Lucifer fidgets with the new pen, trying to resist the urge to snap it in two at the blatant reminder of your engagement to the Prince.</p><p>“… My Lord,” he begins tersely. “May I ask as to the nature of your intentions with Logan?”</p><p>Diavolo starts, surprised at the bold question. “How do you mean? I feel I’ve been very transparent about our engagement so far.”</p><p>Except that <em>you <strong>never told me</strong></em> that <strong><em>Logan</em></strong> was on your <strong><em>short list</em></strong>, he curses silently.</p><p>“It was my understanding that this was an arranged marriage, and not an engagement based out of… Mutual <em>attraction</em>, I suppose. Yet here you are, going on about him like you are legitimately attracted to Logan. And then you were being… Blatantly <em>affectionate</em> with each other over dinner last night.”</p><p>“Ah, I suppose we haven’t really discussed that openly, have we?” Diavolo realizes. “That was Logan’s condition for accepting my proposal.”</p><p>“… Come again?”</p><p>“As it turns out, Logan was engaged before he enrolled in RAD.”</p><p><em>… <strong>Why</strong> is this the <strong>first</strong> time he’s hearing about of this?</em> You were <strong><em>engaged?</em></strong> To <strong><em>whom?!</em></strong></p><p>“He <em>was?</em>”</p><p>Diavolo nods, a displeased look on his face. “But it seems that he terminated the relationship due to a severe lack of affection from his partner. He said he didn’t want to be trapped in a loveless engagement a <em>second</em> time, let alone a loveless <em>marriage</em>.”</p><p>“So… Logan’s condition for the proposal was…?”</p><p>“He wants a romantic relationship – to fall in love along the way,” Diavolo blushes slightly, but quickly composes himself. “And I’m not against providing that. But, we are just learning about each other and finding out about our preferences, likes, and dislikes. And we’ve determined that we have mutual attraction, so now we’re just trying to find ways to build on that.”</p><p>“But I thought you weren’t interested in that,” Lucifer highlights plainly. “Your requirements only included that they would be a good Queen for the Devildom.”</p><p>“And I’m very confident that Logan will make a good ruler, more so with each passing day,” he asserts firmly. “I was not anticipating his requirement, but I’m not against it either. After all… One day the Devildom will need a new Prince or Princess in line for the throne, will it not?”</p><p>Lucifer grinds his teeth at that, his composure beginning to fail once more. “Lord Diavolo, respectfully I wish to change the subject,” he insists. “… I cannot discuss such things, and you are well aware of my feelings for Logan.”</p><p>“I know how you feel, Lucifer,” Diavolo nods amiably. “But does he?”</p><p>He thought he made that <em>clear</em> when he insisted on your pact. But… <em>Apparently</em>, you’ve taken some issue with that.</p><p>“Oh, by the way,” Diavolo starts, breaking him of his thoughts. “Logan is going to want to ask you about the new human exchange students for the program soon. He’s put together a welcome package and some language materials for whomever you’ve picked. Have you made a decision on that yet?”</p><p>Last time, it was the wind that had picked you for him, blowing all of the other candidates’ paperwork out his office window and leaving only yours on the floor at his feet. The idea of ‘divine intervention’ offends him somewhat, but he hasn’t had any strong breezes coming through his window lately.</p><p>Additionally, he doesn’t want a strange human in the halls of the House of Lamentation. He wants <em>you</em>. Whomever he chose, even if he did so at random, still couldn’t hold a candle to you. It just wouldn’t be the same.</p><p>“… I’ll take your silence as a no,” the prince frowns. “Well, I’ll leave you to discuss it with Logan, if you need some support. He’s waiting on you so he can visit the new students in the human world ahead of their first day.”</p><p>“… I will have to make my decision soon, it seems,” he sighs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Memory: Boy Day.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Trigger warning for some mild misgendering.</b>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Boy Day.</strong>
</p><p>“Why do you have to be havin’ <em>another</em> boy day?”</p><p>Mammon’s stretched out across the middle of your bed in his usual way – he sat on the side of it with his socked feet flat on the floor, and then just fell backwards with his hands behind his head.</p><p>“Like I explained before, I don’t really get a choice,” you huff as you lean over the small desk to fold your laundry, trying to keep your tie out of the way. You should probably get a tie clip or something, it would help.</p><p>“Sure ya do! Just wear a dress like ya did on Tuesday!” he scoffs.</p><p>“It’s really not that simple,” you sigh.</p><p>“Do ya <em>really</em> have to ‘feel’ more like a girl or somethin’ first?” he groans.</p><p>“It’s more than just a feeling. Maybe I can try to explain it better.”</p><p>You take a dress that’s going on a hanger and hold it up against your body over your dress shirt, walking over to the full-length mirror Asmo insisted you have in your room. Mammon tilts his head up off the bed when he sees you move, watching you with the dress.</p><p>“… When I was a kid, my mother would always try and put me in these pink frilly dresses as often as possible,” you explain, swishing the skirt of the dress limply, as it’s not what you’re feeling right now. “Some days I was all for it – I enjoyed the texture of the fabric against my skin, the looseness of it around my legs, and how it’d blow around in the wind. But some days, like today, it just feels <em>wrong</em> in a way that’s really difficult to explain. I didn’t have any context to explain it for so many years – ‘genderfluid’ wasn’t a word that was in my vocabulary until maybe ten years ago at most, and it <em>still</em> took me longer to understand that that’s what I am.”</p><p>“It’s much more than just a <em>feeling</em>, though – I don’t really get any say in it, it just happens that sometimes I’m for it and then sometimes I’m just… <em>Really</em> <em>not</em>,” you continue, turning and hanging up the dress, then straightening out your dress shirt and tie instead. “It’s like, if I wore a dress today I’d feel like I’m fake, or like I’m trying to be something I’m just <em>not?</em> Even though I know I might feel different tomorrow. I’m not doing a very good job of explaining this…”</p><p>“Bottom line is, though – I really don’t get to say whether I’m having a boy day or a girl day, any more than I can determine what the weather’s going to be like tomorrow,” you say, loosening your tie and unbuttoning the top button of your shirt. You also kind of want to tear off your sports bra that’s compressing you, but don’t really want to do that while Mammon is here. “It’s a coin flip I can’t control and I don’t get to know what it’ll land on until after it does.”</p><p>Rifling through your closet for some pajamas, your hand grips the fabric of the dress you were holding before, and you get an idea.</p><p>“Mammon,” you say. “Come here for a sec.”</p><p>He hops off your bed and comes over, standing next to you with his hands in his pockets. “What’s up?”</p><p>You hold the dress against his chest. His hand comes up and holds it against himself, blushing and confused.</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“… Did ya change your mind?” he asks hopefully.</p><p>“No, but… Do you think this colour would work for you?” you ask.</p><p>He blinks, looking down at the gown. “Whadaya mean??”</p><p>“Oh, <em>I</em> know!” you say, snatching it back and bringing out a different outfit. You shove the hangers against him and he holds them against his body uncertainly. “This skirt would really work on you, and so would that tank. I think the blue will really bring out your eyes.”</p><p>“… Logan?” he asks, flushed. “I’m not wearin’ a <em>skirt</em>.”</p><p>“But it’d look <em>soo</em> good on you, Lady Mammon,” you tease him. “Oh! We should also get Asmo in here to help with your makeup!”</p><p>He starts, then furrows his brows and shoves your fem clothes back at you. “Oi oi, don’t you start with that. I’m a <em>guy</em>, alright!? Always been one, always will be. I ain’t wearin’ no lady clothes, and I ain’t wearin’ any makeup either!”</p><p>“<em>Exactly</em>.”</p><p>He freezes as you chuckle, taking the clothes back and hanging them back up. “… I don’t get it. Exactly <em>what?</em>”</p><p>“<em>That’s</em> what it feels like when you tell me you want to see me in a dress on a boy day,” you explain. “Sorry to do that to you, but you know that feeling of <em>wrongness</em> you just got, when I implied you were a girl or should dress girly? That’s <em>exactly</em> what it feels like for me. It’s called misgendering and, well… It doesn’t feel very nice.”</p><p>He’s still flustered and glancing everywhere as he thinks it over.</p><p>Finally, his eyes land back on you, and he blushes.</p><p>“… I guess you don’t look so bad as a boy,” he mumbles, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I mean… Still not sure I get it or whatever, but… Your boy clothes look good too, or somethin’.”</p><p>You know by now that he’s not one to apologize super openly, so that’s probably as close as he could get for right now. But he seems to get it now, how you just want to be treated the way you are, the gender you are, even if that seems to change on a daily basis.</p><p>“Thank you, Mammon,” you smile at him. “Now get back on my bed.”</p><p>“WH-WHAT?!” he stammers, ears turning red.</p><p>You usher him back over to sit on the side of your bed, cracking open a textbook and holding it over both of your laps. “We have a huge test tomorrow, right?”</p><p>“UGHH!!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The chapter where I try and explain genderfluidity and misgendering. Hopefully I did an okay job. I had a lot more typed up that I cut because it was more my personal experience as an androgyne person and I didn't feel like it was a universal experience, especially since that itself could have been a bit misgendering for genderfluid folks as it was, so I decided to try and use Mammon (a cisguy so far as we're aware) as a way to sort of demonstrate it instead.</p><p>My stance on misgendering and pronouns has always been 'If someone introduces themselves as Sue, you don't turn around and call them Bob'. I also sometimes use the 'misgendering a cis person' as a way to communicate how it feels for a trans person when they're misgendered or called the wrong name. It's not a nice way to go about it of course but it gives them a sampling of the experience and what that feels like.</p><p>Memory chapters:</p><p><a href="#section0002"><b>The First Day.</b></a><br/><b>Boy Day.</b> &lt;-- You are here!<br/><a href="#section0015"><b>Don't Take That Tone With Me.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0021"><b>Aesthetic Attraction.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0024"><b>Just a Crush.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0004"><b>A Confession... Almost.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0008"><b>First Night of True Freedom.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0017"><b>The Troublemaker.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0006"><b>A Pact Gone Wrong.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0027"><b>Surprise Visitors.</b></a><br/><a href="#section0013"><b>The Proposal.</b></a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Dressed for Distress.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning: More misgendering - Logan's wearing a dress and he's not about it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Asmodeus I need your help.”</p><p>Asmo is positively <em>delighted</em> that you’d call him a second time this week. “What do you need, honey~?” he coos into his D.D.D. “Need me to whisper more salacious ideas to you in the privacy of your room?”</p><p>“I need you to come over, actually,” you tell him. “To the castle, I mean.”</p><p>“Oh? Do you need a live demonstration? Maybe a third?” he teases relentlessly.</p><p>“Ugh, <em>no!</em>” you sigh. “The Royal Tailor is coming today to make me a dress for the engagement party!”</p><p>“Aww, you mean you won’t wear that red number I got you for his birthday last year?” he pouts. “<em>That’s</em> a shame, it looks <em>ravishing</em> on you~.”</p><p>“<em>Asmo!!</em>” you scold, irritated all of a sudden. “Stop <em>teasing</em> me for five seconds and <em>get over</em> here.”</p><p>“Wow, you sound really troubled!” he realizes. “What’s really going on though?” Why would you be upset over having a dress <em>made</em> for you?</p><p>“… I’m having a boy day,” you sigh. “Really, I just… I need you here. <em>Please</em>.”</p><p>… And then it clicks into place.</p><p>“On my way, love.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Hi Mammon,” you greet, genuinely surprised to see him. “Not that I’m complaining, but I wasn’t expecting you here too.”</p><p>“Well, it turns out that if I let my brothers come over here <em>alone</em> they wind up kissin’ ya,” he flusters irritated. “So, I figured I oughta keep them from gettin’ their ugly mouths on ya!”</p><p>“My hero,” you roll your eyes. “Anyways, thank you for coming. Both of you.”</p><p>“What’s the emergency anyways?” Mammon demands.</p><p>“Logan’s having a boy day,” Asmo explains. “But he needs to hold still while the tailor designs him a dress for the engagement party coming up.”</p><p>“I just… I need another set of eyes,” you huff. “I can’t be trusted to know what looks good when I’m <em>this</em> uncomfortable. And, you know, moral support. That’d be cool too.”</p><p>“We’re here for you honey,” Asmo smiles sweetly. “Tell me what you need.”</p><p>“If you’re havin’ a boy day, why don’t they just make ya a suit instead?” Mammon asks.</p><p>You throw your arms up and groan. “I went and did a dumb thing and invited my <em>family</em>, and… I’m not exactly ‘out’ to them yet,” you explain. “Plus I <em>guess</em> I’m going to be the Queen so they want me to <em>look</em> like it.”</p><p>“Whadaya mean you’re not ‘out’ to your family?” Mammon frowns, unfamiliar with the term.</p><p>“It means his family doesn’t know that Logan identifies as genderfluid,” Asmo helpfully supplies. “So, they only think of Logan as, well,” he pauses, glancing at you as if asking for permission. You nod. “They think of Logan as a woman only. They don’t actually <em>know</em> about his boy days.”</p><p>“<em>Ohhhh</em>,” Mammon understands, nodding. “So then, you were out to <em>us</em> before ya even told your <em>family?!</em>”</p><p>“… Uh, <em>yeah</em>. I guess I was,” you blink.</p><p>You haven’t ever really thought about it before. Your real name was on your RAD admission paperwork, of course, but they had a comments field where you put your chosen name, and everybody just went with it. It’s actually one of the things you love the most about the Devildom – nobody bat an eye, you can just be your genuine self here.</p><p>“<em>Anyways</em>,” you sigh, straightening out your posture and gesturing behind you down one of the grand castle hallways. “They’re setting up in a room down this way. I put some snacks together too – help yourselves.”</p><p>Mammon and Asmo share a telling look. You fold your arms irritably, scoffing at them.</p><p>“It’s <em>cheese</em> and <em>crackers</em> guys!” you complain. “And frankly I <em>resent</em> the idea that I’m such a bad cook! You guys just have <em>crazy</em> high standards!”</p><p>“Well, cheese and crackers won’t hurt us,” Asmo hums sweetly, following you closely as you head down the hallway. “Did you bring out some wine, too?”</p><p>“Way ahead of you. There’s like five bottles of Demonus sitting on the same table, ready and waiting.”</p><p>If you’re going to survive this embarrassment, you’re going to want to be at <em>least</em> at tipsy, possibly working your way up to utterly <em>shitfaced</em>.</p>
<hr/><p>“Hold your arms out?”</p><p>You groan as you comply, the tailor and their assistants quickly measuring you and pinning material in various places while you stand on a small platform in the middle of the spacious greeting room. You quickly instated a no pictures and no comments rule, which is torturing Mammon who is reclined over on one of the couches, where he keeps stealing glances at you and blushing. Asmo smiles gently as he stands near you you, holding out a glass of Demonus with a bendy straw for you to sip at.</p><p>“You’re doing great, Logan,” he reassures you.</p><p>“Thanks, Asmo,” you say, taking a sip of booze.</p><p>“… Can we make any comments yet?” Mammon asks, rubbing at his neck and blushing.</p><p>Both you and Asmo shoot him a look. “<em>No!</em>”</p><p>“Why’s it gotta be red and gold though?” he asks anyways. “I mean, they look… It’s not like it looks <em>bad</em> or anythin’, I just…”</p><p>“It’s to match what Dia’s wearing,” you explain. “Which I haven’t seen for myself yet, actually. I’m not sure if it’s something he already has in his closet or if he’s next for this torture- <em>Ow!</em>”</p><p>One of the demons accidentally stabbed you with a needle trying to pin your waistline. You throw them a scowl.</p><p>“Make sure I can still <em>breathe</em> in this thing, okay??” you insist, embarrassed.</p><p>“Maybe afterwards we can go do something fun,” Asmo suggests.</p><p>“Let’s go to a casino!!” Mammon cheers excitedly.</p><p>“Let’s not and say we did,” you roll your eyes, smiling. “After all, you still owe me from last time.”</p><p>“What better way to pay ya back than to win it??” he grins, completely undeterred.</p><p>“I was thinking just takeout and more drinking myself,” you shrug.</p><p>“Don’t move!” you get scolded by the tailor.</p><p>“Shit, okay,” you say, resuming your uncomfortable pose as the demons continue fussing over you.</p><p>“… Oh, <em>Logan</em>.”</p><p>You hear Diavolo’s somber voice from somewhere behind you as Asmo and Mammon reflexively scowl in his direction. “I can’t turn my head Dia, or else I might get stabbed again. What’s up?”</p><p>“I forgot this was scheduled for today,” he says, stepping around you so you can talk face to face, folding his arms. “If you had said something earlier I might have been able to reschedule the tailor for a better day.”</p><p>“Uh, it’s okay,” you say, resisting the urge to shrug again. “I think I’ll live. This needed to get done anyways, right? Oh, I invited Asmo and Mammon over for support.”</p><p>The two brothers seem to glance at each other, clamming up with Diavolo in the room now.</p><p>“That’s fine, you know that this is your home too now, and I always appreciate the company,” he beams delightedly. “I was just seeing Lucifer out myself,” he says, gesturing behind you. “We’re done our work for today, but maybe we could all have dinner together?”</p><p>Oh, right. <em>Lucifer</em>. At the mention of his name, he also steps out from behind you to stand alongside Diavolo. He has a fairly neutral expression as he looks at you up on the small platform, but it seems a bit tight, forced even.</p><p>“… I <em>did</em> just offer these two some takeout?” you smile. “I was thinking Hell’s Kitchen, if that’s alright with everyone?”</p><p>“That sounds delicious! I’ll ask Barbatos to pick some up on his way back from the human world,” Diavolo grins.</p><p>“Oh, I could go and get it – I could use a break-“ you start.</p><p>“No moving!!” the tailor chews you out again.</p><p>You hang your head and sigh.</p><p>“… I suppose I could go and fetch dinner,” Lucifer offers. “I know everyone’s regular orders, after all.”</p><p>“In fact, why not invite the rest of your brothers as well?” Diavolo suggests brightly. “It’s been a long day and the castle is so quiet this time of year, and I know that Logan and I would love the company!”</p><p>You’re mildly surprised at his enthusiasm, but then again that’s just Diavolo. You <em>were</em> hesitating on having everyone over for dinner so soon, with how badly the brothers had taken your engagement announcement… And they <em>did</em> crash your dinner date with Diavolo just last night…</p><p>… But you really <em>wouldn’t</em> mind seeing them all together again. You still love them, even if you’ll have to change what that means for yourself someday soon.</p><p>“Yeah,” you agree, smiling. “Dinner together sounds grea- <em>OW!</em>”</p><p>“<em>Arachne</em>,” Diavolo scolds the Royal Tailor. “Please avoid putting any more holes in my fiancé. In fact, I think that’s enough for one day.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Dinner Party.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You hesitated.”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>Diavolo cornered you just outside the door to your room, where you had gone to get changed out of your girly underthings and into clothes that were both masculine and more suited for dinner.</p><p>He frowns at you. “When I suggested that Lucifer bring the rest of his brothers over to the castle for dinner,” he says. “Should I not have done that?”</p><p>“Oh, <em>no</em>, it’s fine,” you fret. “I was just…”</p><p>“You can tell me anything, Logan,” he reminds you kindly.</p><p>You smile, letting out a small sigh. “I know I can, thank you Dia. I was just worried because they don’t exactly seem to like you very much for ‘stealing’ me away from them. They even threw a hissyfit just last night about it.”</p><p>“If you want I could send them away?” he offers.</p><p>You lean in and give him a quick kiss on his jawline. “No, it’s okay. We’ll manage. And you were right – I <em>do</em> want to see them more often.”</p><p>He smiles, wrapping his arms around you and squeezing you against his chest. You idly fix his tie when you pull away, before taking his hand in yours to head downstairs together.</p><hr/><p>“So what’s the plan here, guys?!” Mammon grumbles.</p><p>“Plan?” Satan blinks. “What in the seven Hells are you talking about…?”</p><p>“We’ve gotta break ‘em up, right?” the second eldest insists. “Like, we can’t just let him steal Logan from us, yeah??”</p><p>“Is killing him still off the table?” Belphegor scoffs. “If we have all seven of us on board, and his pet Barbatos isn’t here…”</p><p>“… You’re suggesting we could overpower Diavolo ourselves?” Satan realizes.</p><p>“That’s treason, Belphie,” Beel frowns.</p><p>“So??” the youngest counters irritably.</p><p>“… Yeah, Beel’s right,” Asmo sighs. “I don’t really want to commit <em>treason</em>. I mean, I love Logan, we <em>all</em> do, but…”</p><p>“Just thinking about it makes my stomach hurt,” Beel groans, stomach rumbling noisily.</p><p>“Logan still has pacts over the six of us, you know,” Levi reminds them, frowning. “He could easily stop us himself…”</p><p>“And he <em>would</em>, too,” Asmo nods, sighing. “Logan <em>hates</em> to see us fight.”</p><p>Belphegor makes a noise of disgust. “Well, what <em>else</em> are we going to do?”              </p><p>“We could stick to the original plan?” Satan suggests.</p><p>“Right, because your attempt at a proposal went over <em>so</em> well.”</p><p>“Well, he didn’t exactly say <em>no</em>,” the Avatar of Wrath smirks. “Besides, someone had to go first to prove to Logan that he has other options.”</p><p>“Other options for <em>what?</em>”</p><p>The assembled brothers turn to see Lucifer bringing in the food from Hells’ Kitchen. Beel eagerly rushes to his side to help unload the food, already salivating at the tantalizing smells contained within.</p><p>“Nothin’!” Mammon yelps.</p><p>“What are you all planning behind my back?” he asks, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>“I was just wondering the same thing, actually.”</p><p>They all turn to see you and Diavolo descending the stairs together, hand in hand.</p><p>“… We were all just talking about how much we love Logan,” Belphie covers smoothly.</p><p>“Aww,” you say, batting a hand in the air playfully. “Anyways, the diningroom’s this way, if you’ll follow us?”</p><hr/><p>“Oh, Lucifer.”</p><p>He stops and looks at Diavolo as he begins to take his seat at the long table.</p><p>“That is actually Logan’s seat at the table. From now on, I would like for you to sit on my right,” the Prince informs him, directing his attention to the open spot across the table.</p><p>“… Right,” Lucifer sighs, going around the table to the opposite seat. “Of course, my Lord.”</p><p>“This <em>is</em> a pretty informal thing though, isn’t it?” you bargain, a little embarrassed at the reminder of decorum. “I mean, we’re eating takeout after all. Really <em>good</em> takeout, but takeout nonetheless.”</p><p>“While that’s true, I was hoping to discuss some upcoming student council matters with you and the brothers over dinner,” Diavolo suggests.</p><p>“Dia<em>volo!</em>” you huff, folding your arms. “You’ve done <em>enough</em> work for one day, haven’t you?”</p><p>The brothers are quiet as you casually scold the prince.</p><p>“… I suppose I have,” he chuckles, amused. “All right, you win. Let’s just enjoy our company for this evening. We can discuss student council matters next week.”</p><p>He pulls your chair out for you, and you take your seat as he tucks you in to the table across from Lucifer.</p><p>“I-I wanna sit next to Logan!” Mammon suddenly shouts.</p><p>“No way!” Asmo scoffs. “If <em>anyone</em> should get to sit next to our future Queen, it should be someone as <em>gorgeous</em> as <em>me</em>~.”</p><p>“I want Levi to sit next to me,” you interrupt.</p><p>“M-Me??” the otaku boy stammers.</p><p>“Yeah,” you say, turning and pulling the chair out one-handed. “Get over here, you.”</p><p>Mammon grumbles to himself as Levi apprehensively takes the seat next to you, red as a tomato the whole time. Levi won’t eat off your plate or try and steal your silverware, you figure, plus he’s about the <em>last</em> person to try to flirt with you or touch you affectionately in front of your future husband.</p><p>Beel and Belphie finish handing out the food and you all get ready to eat.</p><p>“So, since this is an informal dinner,” Belphie muses mischievously. “Why don’t we take turns telling stories about Logan? I’m sure there are a few fun things we know about Logan that Lord Diavolo doesn’t yet – I mean, we <em>did</em> live with him for almost a year.”</p><p>… You curse him out in your mind. He just wants to embarrass you in front of Dia, doesn’t he? Either that, or he wants to demonstrate how much better and more intimately they know you when compared to him.</p><p>Fortunately, Diavolo must see the apprehension that’s written clearly all over your face. “Only so long as Logan is comfortable with what’s being discussed,” he says firmly. “Logan, what do you think? There are so many things we don’t know about each other yet, after all.”</p><p>“Only if I get to tell embarrassing things about each of you,” you counter with a smile. “How about it?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, we’re not going to tell him anything <em>too</em> crazy,” Belphie grins. “Since I suggested it, I’ll go first; whenever Logan’s making mashed potatoes, he licks the masher before he washes it off in the sink.”</p><p>That’s pretty tame admittedly, you think.</p><p>“That’s just good sense!” you complain. “They’re tasty and it seems like a waste to just rinse it off down the drain!”</p><p>“Beel started doing it too,” Satan observes with a grin. “I <em>was</em> wondering about that.”</p><p>“It’s a good idea,” Beel smiles warmly. “I don’t like wasting food.”</p><p>“I get doin’ that with like a <em>dessert</em> or somethin’, but mashed potatoes?” Mammon cackles.</p><p>“There’s raw egg in a lot of dessert batters, I could get sick!” you counter.</p><p>Diavolo cackles at the conversation, and you think the tension is actually starting to bleed away from the room.</p><p>“Belphie doesn’t like having his hair cut,” you reveal. “Asmo has to trim it in his sleep.”</p><p>“That reminds me! I should do something about those bangs of yours,” Asmo remembers, reaching over to touch Belphegor’s hair, but the youngest swats his hand away.</p><p>“<em>Hey</em>,” Belphie grumbles. “Don’t touch me, Asmo.”</p><p>“Logan’s afraid of spiders!” Mammon blurts out, enjoying the opportunity to dunk on you.</p><p>“Oh yeah!” Levi chimes in. “Hehe, the first time Beel ordered deep fried tarantula, you went running right out of Hell’s Kitchen!”</p><p>You flush at that, embarrassed by the memory. “Okay <em>yeah</em>, I have arachnophobia. What about it?” you grumble.</p><p>“Is that something I can help you with?” Diavolo offers, concerned for you. “The Devildom doesn’t have very many native spiders, but the ones we <em>do</em> get-“</p><p>“<em>Gods</em>, don’t remind me,” you shudder, sucking in a breath through your teeth. “I had to have Beel get rid of one in my room once. It still took me a solid week before I was comfortable sleeping in there again.”</p><p>"It was delicious," Beel grins proudly.</p><p>“I can ensure the castle is spider-proofed for you at least,” he offers, smiling kindly and offering you his hand. “We can create some specialized wards to keep them away.”</p><p>You take it and smile at him. “I’d actually appreciate that,” you sigh, relieved. “Oh, and Mammon sleeps naked.”</p><p>“Oi!!” Mammon complains, flustering. “The Prince doesn’t need to know that!”</p><p>Diavolo chuckles amiably nonetheless.</p><p>“Don’t we <em>all</em>, though?” Asmo hums delightedly.</p><p>“Speak for yourself,” Levi huffs.</p><p>“I know what kinds of stories Logan writes in his spare time,” Satan smirks.</p><p>You throw your napkins across the table at the smug asshole, ears turning red as you abruptly stand from your chair. “Th-That’s a <em>secret!!</em> How <em>dare</em> you! I’m <em>never</em> letting you read my fics ever <em>again!</em>”</p><p>“What kinds of stories?” Lucifer asks, surprised. “I never know you were a writer, Logan.”</p><p>Your gaze drifts over to Lucifer across from you, and you sink back into your chair with a huff.</p><p>“Let’s just say that Asmo would be quite proud of him,” Satan winks.</p><p>You seethe at him while he chuckles, and the boys start hassling you about your writing. Yet you struggle to think of something to counter this embarrassing revelation with for Satan.</p><p>“I know you have nothing on me,” he laughs.</p><p>“You’re really going to make me bring out the big guns, are you?” you warn. “Right in front of Diavolo?”</p><p>“What could you possibly have?”</p><p>“Most of the books in your room are romantic novels. A <em>lot</em> of them are also smut.”</p><p>“… Oi!!” he complains, flustering.</p><p>“<em>Satan~</em>, why didn’t you ever <em>say</em> anything!” Asmo whines. “I never knew you were such a romantic at heart~!”</p><p>“Shut up, Asmo,” he bites off bitterly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kind of hard to think of random shit I do to dunk on myself with, lol. Wanted to get this out of the way so we can maybe get to the engagement party already.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. The Engagement Party: Temptation.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day of the engagement party came faster than you would’ve liked it to, but there’s nothing to be done about it. You pulled on some underclothes and Barbatos helped you get into the dress itself, then you met Diavolo in the hallway before descending the stairs together to the already bustling party.</p><p>You nearly choke on your own tongue when you see the suit he’s wearing. A small noise leaves your throat as you gasp and throw your hands over your mouth in shock. <em>Gods, </em>why <em>is he so impossibly handsome??</em></p><p>“Are you alright, Logan?” he asks, concerned.</p><p>“M-Mhmm!”</p><p>Barbatos chuckles as Diavolo holds out his arm for you to hold. You drop your hands and take a deep breath before taking it.</p><p>“Try to relax,” Dia reminds you with a bright smile. “Once we descend the stairs we are free to go our separate ways for a while – I will handle greeting the representatives from the human world and the Lords and Ladies of the other eight Circles, and you can greet your family and friends. We will join each other again later this evening for a dance.”</p><p>“It seems like you’re trying to keep me out of the Queen stuff again,” you pout. “Shouldn't I be greeting people too?”</p><p>Dia frowns softly. “I know you are a bit out of your element tonight, and I did spring this on you with little time to prepare for it… I will introduce you to some key political figures later tonight, once you are more relaxed. Does that sound fair to you?”</p><p>“… Okay, yeah,” you smile, sighing in relief. “That makes a lot of sense. Thanks for looking out for me again, Dia.”</p><p>“Your family is due to arrive in about a half hour or so,” Barbatos adds. “Your aunts and cousins said that they wouldn’t be able to stay for very long, unfortunately, and send their apologies.”</p><p>“Probably because of bed times,” you shrug, remembering that it must be evening in their part of the human world already. “Okay… Okay, I’m ready.”</p><hr/><p>“SIMEON!!”</p><p>You scamper up to the familiar face as safely and carefully as you can on a pair of unfamiliar heels, throwing your arms around him in a hug as he laughs good-naturedly.</p><p>“Welcome to our engagement party!” you exclaim.</p><p>“It’s good to see you too, Logan,” he smiles warmly, hugging you back and ruffling your hair as you pull away. “Wow, you look absolutely breathtaking tonight.”</p><p>“Uh, thanks,” you fluster as you pull away. “You don’t look half bad yourself.”</p><p>Simeon laughs at that. “Why thank you!”</p><p>“Congratulations, Logan.”</p><p>You’re grinning ear to ear as you turn to greet Solomon, who merely offers you a hand. Taking his hand you shake it up and down vigorously. “And how have <em>you</em> been, Solomon?”</p><p>“Same as ever,” he chuckles. “I didn’t expect to see you again, nevermind returning to the Devildom so soon. But it seems you’re still as full of surprises as ever.”</p><p>“Logan’s very special,” Simeon chuckles warmly. “This has already been worth the trip.”</p><p>“Did you start watching those cooking videos I told you about?” you charge.</p><p>Solomon frowns. “Isn’t it supposed to be your engagement party? I thought tonight would be all about <em>you</em>, Logan.”</p><p>You roll your eyes at him. “So that’s clearly a ‘no’ then,” you sigh.</p><p>Stepping back and looking around the massive hall full of guests, you can’t help but frown.</p><p>“… Did Luke not come?” you ask.</p><p>“He asked if I would come in his place instead.”</p><p>You spin on your unsteady heels to see the owner of the melodious new voice. Simeon grips your shoulder from behind and beside you, possibly just to help keep you from tumbling over your own feet.</p><p>A very tall man with fair hair and stunning golden eyes regards you with a gentle expression. He’s overpoweringly handsome and built like Beel though easily stands half a foot taller, with an ornately decorated bronze breastplate and long flowing robes of white and gold that are easily far more extravagant than anything you’ve ever seen. He’s holding a large woven basket in one arm that’s decorated with blue and purple ribbons and flowers.</p><p>“This is Michael,” Simeon introduces you. “Michael, this is our friend Logan and, apparently, the future Demon Queen.”</p><p>… <em>The</em> Michael??</p><p>“I apologize on behalf of Luke, as he was unable to make it tonight” the new angel tells you with a slight incline of his head. “But, he did want you to have this as a gift.”</p><p>He offers you the basket.</p><p>You gingerly take it in your fingers, feeling the weight of it as you look it over. You bring it over to the corner of the buffet table to unfurl some layers of purple checkered fabric and gasp at its contents.</p><p>It’s a Celestial dessert that Luke had been working on perfecting during his time in the Devildom – a layered cake cut into bars. He’d made it for you a few times here and there, getting your feedback until it was absolutely <em>flawless</em>.</p><p>“These are my <em>favourite</em>,” you say, holding back a wellspring of emotions and hugging the gift to your chest. “I never thought I’d get to have them again. I could start crying right now.”</p><p>Michael hums pleasantly, amused at your assessment. “I’ll be sure to tell him his gift was well-received.”            </p><p>“Oh, I have a message from Luke too, actually,” Simeon says with a smirk.</p><p>You carefully re-pack the treats away, planning on secreting them away in the kitchen somewhere. “A message?”</p><p>“Yes. He wants me to talk you out of marrying Lord Diavolo.”</p><p>“Well,” you sigh. “That’s just not going to happen. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Humour me for one second?” he says, arching a brow.</p><p>“… Okay, sure?”</p><p>Simeon makes a face as he dramatically brings his fist up in front of his face to mock coughing into it to clear his throat. “Logan,” he begins, voice monotone and without feeling. “Don’t do it.”</p><p>“… No?”</p><p>“Thank you,” Simeon brightens, laughing. “Well, now I can at least tell him I gave it a try.”</p><p>You burst out laughing, then look at your gift basket. “Let me go get Barbatos’ help in hiding these, then I’ll be right back, okay?”</p><hr/><p>“Is that <em>Michael</em> over there??” Satan observes.</p><p>The brothers aren’t happy about this development. Two minor angels like Simeon and Luke were tolerable.</p><p>A <em>sworn enemy</em> was <em>not</em>.</p><p>“He hasn’t changed at all,” Asmo huffs, folding his arms and flicking his tail irritably. “Still <em>gorgeous</em> as ever, and just… <em>Ooooh</em>, he just makes me so <em>mad~!</em>”</p><p>“Did he just give Logan a <em>gift??</em>” Levi gawks. “H-How <em>dare</em> he!”</p><p>“We’re <em>not</em> going over there, right Lucifer?” Asmo pleads.</p><p>“Absolutely <em>not</em>,” he responds.</p><p>“What’s Logan doin’ talking to <em>that</em> guy, anyway!?” Mammon pouts.</p><p>“What did he just give her?” Belphegor bristles. “We should check it out and make sure it’s safe.”</p><p>“No need,” Beel salivates, studiously sniffing the air. “I can smell it from here. It’s Celestial food – something Luke would make for her. … It smells so good.”</p><p>You disappear briefly to hand the basket off to Barbatos, spotting Beel across the room and pointing an accusing finger at him.</p><p>“She doesn’t want me to have any,” he frowns, stomach rumbling audibly. “That’s too bad.”</p><p>“… She just went back over to <em>Michael!</em>”</p><hr/><p>“How have you been adjusting to your new status as the future Queen of Demons, if you don’t mind my prying?” the Archangel grins charmingly.</p><p>“I don’t know,” you shrug honestly. “I think that it hasn’t really registered for me yet? It feels like most of my time is spent here at the castle, just trying to figure out how I can get more involved, because I don’t want to wait until the wedding and coronation before taking on the responsibility of the role.”</p><p>… Oh <em>gods</em>. There’s going to be a <em>coronation ceremony</em>. Your gut instantly twists itself up like a pretzel.</p><p>The look on your face <em>must</em> be telling because Michael immediately cracks up at it.</p><p>“You are a very duty-oriented person, are you not?” he beams. “I think Prince Diavolo chose well.”</p><p>You fluster at the praise, looking everywhere you can that’s not right at him. “I mean…”</p><p>“You <em>could</em> learn how to accept compliments more readily, though,” he chuckles.</p><p>“I’ve been telling her that for <em>ages</em>,” Simeon dramatically sighs, rolling his eyes with his whole body as Solomon laughs into his glass of Demonus.</p><p>“… I just want to do a good job,” you decide firmly. “And, yeah, I still have my doubts as to whether I’m the right person for it, but it’s important to Diavolo and the Devildom, so it’s important to me.”</p><p>“There is <em>one</em> matter I did want to discuss with you,” Michael says, suddenly stern. “It has to do with your immortal soul.”</p><hr/><p>Lucifer grits his teeth at the sight.</p><p>“Bro, if you squeeze that glass any harder it’s gunna shatter,” Mammon nudges him. “An’ I <em>know</em> Lord Diavolo uses those fancy crystal glasses, but-“</p><p>“What is he <em>saying</em> to her?” he grumbles. “<em>Why</em> are they still talking?”</p><p>“One of us should go over there,” Belphie suggests, flicking his tail irritably.</p><p>… But none of them move to do so.</p><p>Across the massive hall, they see you lean in slightly towards Michael as he turns, then you point to each of them in turn.</p><p>“… Oh?” Beel blinks. “Logan’s pointing at us.”</p><p>“<em>Why~?</em>” Asmo whines. “Ugh, I wish I knew what they were <em>saying!</em>”</p><p>Your finger seems to land on Lucifer next, but you cock your head to one side and open your hand, waggling it uncertainly. The angels and Solomon laugh uproariously at the gesture and whatever you have to say to him about it, while Lucifer’s scowl deepens.</p><p>“… I need some time to myself,” the eldest decides, setting down the glass on a passing butler’s tray and striding off to another corner of the party.</p><hr/><p>“You should come study in the Celestial Realm for a term or two though,” Michael invites.</p><p>“Oh, yes!” Simeon chimes in. “We would <em>love</em> to have you! And I know a certain angel under five feet tall who would enjoy cooking for you again, you know. You could stay at Arcadia Hall with us.”</p><p>“I’m studying at RAD again this year, but maybe after?” you hesitantly suggest. “I don’t know what my plans are for my studies past this year, admittedly. Also, I’m not yet sure how my daily life is going to change after getting married and… You know, <em>Queen</em> stuff.”</p><p>“Well, if you decide to go next year, then I should be able to see you there,” Solomon grins. “I missed the opportunity to go for this term, but Michael said they have a spot saved for me in their next exchange program.”</p><p>Going to the Celestial Realm to study and be roommates with Simeon, Solomon, and Luke?</p><p>“I thought <em>demons</em> were supposed to be the ones to dangle temptations in front of me,” you tease playfully.</p><p>The angels good-naturedly chuckle at that.</p><p>“But seriously though,” you say, feeling the pressing need to clarify. “I don’t want to say <em>no</em> – actually I’m very interested – I just don’t want to say yes immediately because I don’t know what my schedule or life will be like next year. Can I get back to you on that later, once I’ve had the opportunity to think it over and discuss it with the husband?”</p><p>“Of course, Logan,” the Archangel smiles warmly at you. “The Celestial Realm will still be there tomorrow. Take all the time you need.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fuck it we're doing this now. I was wracking my brain for the longest time for some sort of filler chapter - either another chapter of the dinner together or a memory chapter - but nothing felt like it was good enough? I even did a whole chapter up that's scrapped now. And I have sooo much plot that's just sitting doing nothing and that frustrates me. So, yeah, as I said: fuck it.</p><p>Also yeah I came up with my Michael headcanons before the new chapters were released, so I'm sticking with them. I'm also sticking with the other canon I've developed for this story as well - mainly the conflict between Logan and Lucifer, because it just cheapens his whole character arc for it to be swept under the rug honestly.</p><p>Also also, before anyone asks; What Michael had to say to Logan &amp; why she was pointing at the brothers will come up again fairly soon - it's not that sketchy/serious and won't stay secret for very long :P Simeon just needs to get drunk first, I guess!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. The Engagement Party: Family.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mephistopheles.”</p><p>The demon brushes a long lock of raven black hair behind an ear as he turns to greet the speaker. When he sees who it is, he smirks.</p><p>“Lucifer,” he regards smoothly, inclining his head slightly. “This is a surprise.”</p><p>“No more surprising than the news of Lord Diavolo’s engagement, I’m sure,” the Avatar of Pride smirks back.</p><p>“Ah, yes,” he muses. “I always thought he was overly fond of that exchange student – I suppose now I understand <em>why</em>.”</p><p>“Has Lady Fierna heard the news already?” Lucifer pries. “I anticipated that she would be here setting all of Lord Diavolo’s tapestries alight in protest.”</p><p>“It is <em>because</em> she knows that she’s not here tonight,” he chuckles.</p><p>The two demons stare out into the crowd serenely for a moment, watching the next Demon King and his fiancée greet the many guests in the hall tonight – demon, human, and angel alike.</p><p>“… Why don’t you just tell me what you want?” Mephistopheles challenges. “I know you would not approach <em>me</em> of all demons just for a friendly chat?”</p><p>Lucifer groans, uncomfortable with the fact that he’s resorting to this. “Admittedly, I <em>am</em> curious as to how the Council of the Nine are taking the news?”</p><p>Mephistopheles abruptly drains his flute of demonus on a passing servant’s tray. “You know that you have no authority when it comes to the council, Lucifer. As Prince Diavolo’s <em>errand boy</em>-”</p><p>“I know that I have no authority on the council <em>yet</em>,” he cuts him off sharply, turning to look the demon in his pale blue eyes reflective of his icy home of Cania, the eighth layer he presides over. “I am merely <em>concerned</em> about the nature of the Lord’s engagement, and idly wonder at how the council will respond to it.”</p><p>“And who says we <em>should</em> respond? <em>You?</em>”</p><p>Lucifer bites his tongue. He hates putting himself in this position – Mephistopheles is a very powerful demon and perhaps one of very few who could actually match his power. But, if there is <em>anyone</em> with the authority to demand an end to Diavolo’s engagement to Logan…</p><p>… It’s the Council of the Nine.</p><p>Mephistopheles fetches another flute of demonus from a passing servant, wetting his palate and sighing openly. “It might interest you to know that we have already been discussing it.”</p><p>“Truly?”</p><p>He knows how pathetically hopeful he sounds, but any conversation with Mephistopheles automatically wears his patience thin.</p><p>“Yes,” the demon confirms. “But that is all I will say about it.”</p><hr/><p>“… Did any of you know that there would be <em>kids</em> here?”</p><p>He rejoins his brothers just as a herd of small children come in the doors with the next batch of guests. Studying at their souls, and those of the four adult women accompanying them, Lucifer can tell that they are all humans.</p><p>Is this… Logan’s <em>family?</em></p><p>“Logan’s never said much about her family,” Satan laments.                                         </p><p>He sees you turn away from your conversation with the angels to crouch down and greet two of the human children. You quickly scoop them both up, one on each arm, and rise to your feet, boasting about your strength while they laugh and bounce against you.</p><p>“… She doesn’t talk to her parents,” Mammon remembers. “But I dunno much else about ‘em. Just that things were bad between her and them and that she didn’t want to deal with the stress anymore.”</p><p>“Then, who are <em>they?</em>” Asmo asks.</p><p>“Aunts and cousins,” Lucifer abruptly remembers. “And their children.”</p><p>He was privy to the results of Barbatos and Diavolo’s investigation into your family lineage, of course, when they traced your ancestry back to Lilith, so he has an idea of who these people are and how they are related to you. But, these relatives are all from your mother’s side – not your father’s.</p><p>“This isn’t everyone,” he comments idly.</p><p>But the seven of them are all thinking a different thought, as they watch you laugh and play and spin small children around like potato sacks while they giggle and scream for you to do it again.</p><p>Levi’s the first to break out in sniffles.</p><p>“… Logan’s gunna have <em>kids</em> with <em>Diavolo</em>, isn’t she?!” he whines jealously.</p><p>“I’ve never really thought about that part of it before,” Asmo blinks. “I mean, having <em>kids?</em>”</p><p>“Is that even possible?” Satan mutters. “Between demons and humans, I mean.”</p><p>“No way!” Mammon refutes.</p><p>“… It’s possible,” Lucifer finally admits, frowning.</p><p>“<em>What!?</em> How do you know <em>that</em>, Lucifer?” Asmo asks.</p><p>He just shakes his head, refusing an answer. There are dusty old records of the precedent.</p><p>“… Logan looks really cute playing with them though, doesn’t she?” Belphegor mutters quietly, blushing and glancing away.</p><p>Without a word, Beelzebub sets down his plate on a nearby table and departs from the group.</p><p>“… <em>Beel?</em>” Mammon asks, shocked. “What’re ya doin’?!”</p><p>He hesitates briefly and turns to them, smiling warmly. “They’re Logan’s family,” he says simply. “I want to go meet them.”</p><p>Then he does just that.</p><p>“He’s still in demon form,” Asmo balks. “We <em>all</em> are. Is that really a good idea?”</p><p>One of the boys is already looking at his translucent wings on his back as he talks to one of your older relatives, shyly introducing himself. You notice and bring the two small children you’re carrying over to say hi as well.</p><p>“They don’t seem to be intimidated by Beel. More curious than anything,” Satan observes.</p><p>“… I’m going over there, too,” Belphie announces.</p><p>“Yeah, me too!” Mammon chimes in.</p><p>“That little girl with the long hair is <em>soo cute~!</em>” Asmo chirps, fluttering his wings happily. “I want to see if she’ll let me play with it!”</p><p>“Logan never told me one of her cousins was into video games,” Levi notes. “He’s been staring at that tablet since they walked in. I want to know if he’s heard of Mononoke Land.”</p><p>One by one they make their way over, save for Lucifer, who is content to watch from a distance and nurse at his glass of Demonus.</p><p>One of your older cousins seems to take an immediate liking to Mammon, touching his shoulder and swaying her hips. He scoffs at the display, while his brother jerks in surprise at the attention from your relative. You burst out laughing as you’re in the middle of introducing everyone to each other.</p><p>Asmodeus is fawning over the little cousin he mentioned earlier, who has a pink and purple dress covered in shiny butterflies. She seems shy with him, hands in front of her mouth to hide her smile, but when he kneels down and offers his hand and she gently takes it, he swoons.</p><p>Beel flutters his wings for the little boy who’s investigating them behind him, who laughs and squeals when they suddenly move so rapidly, as Beel laughs too.</p><p>Your cousin with the tablet has found a seat on a couch, and is talking so much about what’s happening on the screen that Levi can’t even get a word in. <em>Leviathan</em>, of all demons. He chuckles in amusement at the display.</p><p>Satan is calmly chatting with your aunts, charming them as he gathers more information about your family members. One of your aunts suddenly gets very animated in her expression as if she’s irritated, and the Avatar of Wrath seems to jump in surprise at the sudden aggression. It’s not directed at him, though, as he calmly nods along with whatever she’s on a tirade about.</p><p>Belphegor is sitting on the floor with one of your smallest cousins. As they reach for his horns to touch them, he brings his tail around and tickles their neck until they’re giggling. They wheel around and try to chase it, but he keeps it just out of their reach.</p><p>Then he sees you point at him from across the room, making eye contact and a broad beckoning motion with your arm. You’re inviting him over to meet your family, he realizes.</p><p>He’s surprised that you would want to include him at all, but doesn’t want to be rude to your family. He sets down his glass and walks over.</p><p>“Is this the guy you’re marrying or what?” your aunt demands bluntly. “When do we get to meet him?”</p><p>“Oh, <em>no</em>. This is Lucifer, he’s the eldest of the demon brothers,” you introduce. “Diavolo is the one I’m marrying – he’s over there talking with Simeon and Michael.”</p><p>“And they’re the angels you mentioned?” she asks.</p><p>“Yeah,” you say, then turn to one of your cousins who’s eyeing them curiously. “I see the wheels turning in your head, cuz. Ask them,” you invite. “Send my future husband over here while you’re at it.”</p><p>“… What if they can’t answer me?” she asks, staring off into the distance.</p><p>“Then you’re still right where you started,” you shrug. “It’s up to you.”</p><p>Lucifer frowns as your cousin takes off. “What was that about?” he asks.</p><p>“She lost someone important to her last year. We all did. She wants to know whether she went to Heaven or not,” you explain.</p><p>He’s taken aback. “I had no idea,” he says mournfully.</p><p>“We’re all still reeling from it, but hey – at least now they’re pressing charges finally,” your aunt supplies.</p><p>… Pressing <em>charges?</em></p><p>He looks to you now. “You never said.”</p><p>“Well, we all had to stay pretty tight-lipped because they were still investigating,” you say softly. “But… <em>Yeah</em>. If I seemed really depressed and off-kilter around this time last year, it’s because I <em>just</em> got the news.”</p><p>“Oh, speaking of news,” your aunt speaks up. “Your dad’s in the hospital, according to your mom. He went in for emergency surgery because an artery in his back was completely blocked off, so they put a stent in.”</p><p>You frown. “Wasn’t he in the hospital for something related to his heart just a few years ago, too?”</p><p>Your aunt thinks for a moment. “I dunno, I <em>think</em> so? I don’t really remember. But yeah, he’s in the hospital last I heard.”</p><p>“Probably still just recovering from surgery, then,” you determine.</p><p>… Human lives are so <em>fragile</em>, Lucifer observes morbidly.</p><p>A pair of arms wrap themselves around your shoulders and you smirk.</p><p>“Okay, who’s got me?” you ask playfully.</p><p>It’s Diavolo, of course. Lucifer resists rolling his eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Logan's family is of course based on my real life family, that's why they don't have any names or proper introductions. I just have a mess of aunts and older cousins and a lot of little cousins &amp; second cousins (kids of my cousins) who are all age six and under. I haven't seen them all pandemic and have missed a couple birthdays by this point :'(</p><p>Also yeah Lucifer is up to some <i>bullshit</i> I tell you hwat.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. The Engagement Party: First Dance.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come meet all my little cousins, if Beel and Belphie haven’t made off with them yet!”</p><p>Beel turns abruptly with a small human child riding on each of his massive shoulders. “Huh?”</p><p>Belphie laughs as he stands with one of them circling him, still squealing and trying to chase his fluffy tail. He quickly wraps it around them, capturing them and gently raising them off the ground as he brings them over, your little cousin laughing and squealing the whole way.</p><p>Asmo rejoins the group with another wayward cousin in tow, her long hair intricately braided and styled with shiny butterfly barrettes in her hair. She twirls her skirt with a big smile on her face.</p><p>Levi’s still listening to your cousin with the tablet, who has put it in Levi’s hands while sitting on his knees rocking back and forth beside him, tapping at the screen occasionally to go to the next video. There’s no end to it and what he wants to talk about. Levi looks absolutely <em>frazzled</em> at not having been able to get a single word in edgewise for several straight minutes about <em>anything</em>, trapped by social rules and the fact that he doesn’t want to offend you by offending your cousin. You decide to leave him to your cousin’s mercy for <em>just</em> a little bit longer.</p><p>“I want pictures!” your aunt demands, taking out her phone. “We never get to <em>see</em> you anymore, _____,” she says. “And now you’re running off getting married to the Prince of <em>Hell?!</em>”</p><p>“Prince of the <em>Devildom</em>,” you assert. “Hell is above us. Below us too. Look, it’s complicated.”</p><p>Diavolo laughs, amused at your correction. You settle in right next to him with a smile as his arm comes around your waist, both of you giving your best forced smiles for the camera as your aunt snaps a couple of photos.</p><p>“Now I wanna see some <em>smoochin’!</em>” she cheers. “Come <em>on</em>, let’s see you kiss that handsome devil!”</p><p>You’re pretty sure that both Mammon’s groan and Belphegor’s noise of disgust can both be heard as far as the Celestial Realm. Fortunately, your aunts and cousins don’t even seem to notice.</p><p>You turn towards Diavolo as he gently takes your chin in a hand, leaning down and kissing you warmly.</p><p>“<em>Hot</em>,” your aunt grins. “Okay okay, one more with the kiddos!”</p><p>“Yeah!!” one of your little cousins cheers. “I want a picture too!”</p><p>She rushes into you, pressing her back against you and gripping your hand in both of hers. The rest of your younger cousins crowd into the photo as well, and Diavolo scoops up two of them, one to sit on his shoulder and the other cradled into his side. He has the biggest smile on his face and it warms your heart completely.</p><p>“That’s good! Maybe this will inspire you to finally have kids of your own, eh _____?”</p><p>“<em>… What??</em>” you choke.</p><p>The flash on her camera goes off and you have no idea what kind of facial expression you were making. Diavolo carefully sets down your little cousins, flushed and still smiling broadly.</p><p>Your aunt chuckles as she checks the photo on her camera.</p><p>“Oh right, none of the photos you’re taking can go on Facebook, you know,” you remind her with a frown. “Demons can’t really be seen in their demon forms normally, plus you know my mother’s on a strict information diet.”</p><p>“Of course, not to worry,” she reassures you. “But she <em>has</em> been asking about you, you know. She caught wind of your engagement through some news article in her town. What should I tell her if she asks me about the guy you’re marrying?”</p><p>“Tell her that I went to Hell like she told me to, except instead of burning like she suggested I’m getting hitched to the Devil and we’re going to rule over it together.”</p><p>Diavolo laughs so hard he has to lean against his knees for support. Lucifer frowns and shakes his head.</p><p>“Not <em>entirely</em> inaccurate, I suppose,” he hums.</p>
<hr/><p>Once the music starts playing and you get to have your dance with Diavolo, you feel relieved to just get a moment to chill with him. You practically sink into his arms as the band begins to play a waltz.</p><p>“How are you faring this evening?” Dia asks, amused at your small resigned sigh while you try to keep in step as he leads your dance together.</p><p>“I can’t lie to you, so, I’m a little tired already, I guess?” you admit sheepishly. “And, I feel like I don’t even have a good reason to be tired yet. I mean, it’s only been a couple of hours, and the only people I’ve seen tonight are people that I wanted to see.”</p><p>“This is our first party together as a couple,” he grins handsomely. “It makes sense if you feel overwhelmed by it.”</p><p>“… Maybe I’d feel a little <em>less</em> overwhelmed if a certain demon prince didn’t spring this party on me barely four days ago,” you smirk up at him.</p><p>He laughs openly at that.</p><p>"Your father couldn't make it?" you ask, frowning a little.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Logan," he sighs. "I do want to introduce you soon, but he wasn't feeling well enough to travel tonight."</p><p>"Well, there's always next party," you smile reassuringly up at him.</p><p>“I suspect I already know the answer,” he starts, his golden eyes imploring yours. “But, are you still up to the task of meeting a few demon nobles and human world politicians gathered here tonight?”</p><p>“Yeah, I am,” you smile. After all, you’ve never been one to back down to anyone. “So long as you’re there to introduce me,” you add. It would still be nice to have his support, as you know you can get a bit shy and withdrawn on your own.</p><p>“Of course!” he agrees earnestly. “I have already spoken to a few guests tonight who are eager to meet you.”</p>
<hr/><p>“… <em>Simeon?</em>”</p><p>The angel in question staggers over to Satan, draping his arm around his shoulders as he laughs. “Hello, everyone!” he greets merrily.</p><p>After Logan’s family said their goodbyes and left, the brothers saw no reason not to group up and compare notes while Diavolo stole Logan for their dance. The angel was a surprise, though.</p><p>“You look like <em>you’re</em> having fun~,” Asmo observes, delighted by the angel’s dishevelled appearance.</p><p>“How much have you had to drink?” Belphie asks skeptically.</p><p>“More than he should have,” Solomon sighs, following behind. The brothers aren’t sure if he’s chaperoning the angel currently or if he’s just there to spectate.</p><p>“We don’t <em>get</em> to drink in the Celestial Realm, y’know,” the angel laments sloppily. “I mean, we <em>do</em>, but it’s like potions and stuff. We don’t get to drink <em>recreationally</em>, you know what I mean? But Michael gave me permission to loosen up a little, so, here I am~!” he announces, flinging his arms out in a grand gesture and then immediately slouching against Satan again.</p><p>“<em>Great</em>,” the Avatar of Wrath sighs.</p><p>“I needed to come tell you guys something!” the angel insists, straightening himself out all of a sudden. “Logan said the <em>funniest</em> thing earlier, I just <em>have</em> to share it with you.”</p><p>“Here we go,” Solomon chuckles.</p><p>“What did she say?!” Mammon demands. “Was it somethin’ good?”</p><p>“Was it something… <em>Not</em> good?” Beel frowns, stomach rumbling audibly.</p><p>“Okay okay, so,” Simeon begins, wetting his throat with another swig of Demonus. “Michael told Logan that if she goes through with this marriage, she basically can’t go to the Celestial Realm after her mortal death.”</p><p>Mammon startles at the information. “So like, she can’t go to heaven or whatever?” he asks.</p><p>“Right! And her soul was in question anyways, with her six pacts and all,” Simeon barrels on, making a shaky gesture with a hand. “But pure souls still have a chance, you know? Anyways-”</p><p>“So, wait- This marriage could send Logan’s soul to <em>Hell?</em>” Levi realizes.</p><p>“<em>Shhhh!</em> <em>I’m</em> telling the story!” Simeon scolds him.</p><p>“Um… Sorry?”</p><p>“A<em>ny</em>ways,” the angel continues. “She was all like, ‘well, I’m fine with that!’”</p><p>“Which was about what I expected from her, personally,” Solomon laughs.</p><p>“She said- <em>get this</em>,” Simeon chortles. “She said ‘I have too many sins anyways, in fact I’m partial to all seven.’ And then she pointed at all of <em>you guys~</em>.”</p><p>He closes one eye and points his hand at each of the brothers in turn.</p><p>“Greed,” pointing at Mammon.</p><p>“Envy,” pointing at Levi.</p><p>“Wrath,” pointing at Satan.</p><p>“Lust,” pointing at Asmo, who flirtatiously winks in response.</p><p>“Gluttony,” pointing at Beel.</p><p>“Sloth,” pointing at Belphie.</p><p>“And then she did one of <em>these</em>,” Simeon says, opening his hand and waggling it uncertainly. “Towards Lucifer, and said ‘and maybe a <em>little</em> Pride, as like, a treat’.”</p><p>The angel doubles over cackling as the brothers look at each other with concern.</p><p>“Speaking of Lucy,” Simeon realizes, furrowing his brow. “Where <em>is</em> he, anyways?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Memory: The Search for a Queen.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Search for a Queen.</strong>
</p><p>“Ah… I am going to have to say no to your suggestion of Lady Fierna.”</p><p>Diavolo crosses the name off of the list as Barbatos and Lucifer look on.</p><p>“May I ask why?” Lucifer asks.</p><p>“She is on the Council, so it would be a conflict of interest,” the prince suggests. “Also, she is… Not the type of person I am looking for.”</p><p>“Her father, Belial, can rule the Fourth on his own,” he counters. “She is a noble of significant standing, I would think her a perfect candidate. As for the Council, she would of course leave her seat for the higher station of Queen. I imagine she would be quite thrilled about it, in fact.”</p><p>“It was a worthy suggestion, Lucifer, but my answer is no,” Diavolo says firmly. “She does not meet all of my criteria.”</p><p>Lucifer sighs in frustration. “Perhaps, my Lord, if I had a better understanding of what that criteria <em>was</em>…”</p><p>Diavolo chuckles as he examines the list. “One of my consorts is on here,” he realizes, amused.</p><p>“This <em>is</em> a marriage, after all,” Lucifer defends. “You said that their power and status was not a major factor in their eligibility as future Queen, so I thought I would suggest someone familiar.”</p><p>“Charming though she may be, Yiltraxia has said that she is not interested in pursuing any further relationship,” he reveals. “She is satisfied with our current arrangement and insists on nothing more.”</p><p>“Do <em>any</em> of the names I presented to you catch your attention?” Lucifer asks, suddenly and irritably.</p><p>Diavolo sets down the list, folding his arms and looking out at his old friend.</p><p>“Why don’t you tell me what’s wrong?” he offers calmly.</p><p>“… My apologies for snapping, Lord Diavolo,” Lucifer sighs.  “But this is the fifth list I have brought to you these last few weeks, and you have not only been unclear on your criteria from the start, you have also rejected every name I have put in front of you. I admit, I am beginning to wonder whether this might be your way of procrastinating on this decision.”</p><p>Diavolo seems a little taken aback, sinking into his chair. Barbatos looks on between the two men, wordlessly pouring tea into their cups, intuiting that they might need some more.</p><p>“You’re right,” the prince admits. “I suppose I <em>am</em> stalling on making this decision. But you must also understand how important it is to me as well as the Devildom as a whole.”</p><p>“Of course I do.”</p><p>“Which is why I can’t afford to make the wrong choice,” he continues sternly. “And while my father wants to see me married before he passes on, we still have some time on our hands to find the right person to rule over the Devildom at my side. This decision can’t be rushed.”</p><p>The three of them are silent for a prolonged moment. Finally, the prince straightens and speaks.</p><p>“Lucifer,” Diavolo begins. “What would you think of a diplomatic marriage instead?”</p><p>The Avatar of Pride looks a bit muddled. “I’m not sure what you mean by that,” he admits.</p><p>“What if we found someone from the human world?” he clarifies. “Or, perhaps even the Celestial Realm?”</p><p>Lucifer hums at that, bringing a gloved hand to his chin as he considers it.</p><p>“Well, I suppose that would tie in to your aim of uniting the three worlds,” he admits. “Although, they would <em>have</em> to be human, as angels cannot have serious relationships or else they risk Falling. Unless endorsed by Father in some way, a marriage would almost guarantee their Fall. No angel I know would want that.”</p><p>“A human, then,” Diavolo nods. “How would you feel about that? A human Queen of the Devildom?”</p><p>He frowns. “I am not sure why my feelings are a factor. This is your marriage we are discussing.”</p><p>“I know, but I need your thoughts as my friend,” he presses. “I know the idea would be met with significant resistance from the nobility, not to mention the council and even some of your suitor suggestions. But it is a consideration of mine in order to strengthen our relationship with the human world and move us closer towards our goal.”</p><p>“If that is what you would like to do, then I would support it,” Lucifer nods. “The human world has a handful of surviving monarchies – I could start my search with them.”</p><p>The prince seems to frown at that. Barbatos looks between the two of them conspiratorily, then he clears his throat before speaking.</p><p>“Perhaps, my Lord, it would help to give Lucifer a better understanding of your other criteria after all,” the butler gently suggests.</p><p>Diavolo breathes a long sigh, nodding in agreement. “I suppose you’re right.”</p>
<hr/><p>No wonder none of his suggestions met the Prince’s unorthodox criteria. He had been thinking nobles and ladies with status and standing – that <em>would</em> be the usual criteria for royal suitors. But no, <em>apparently</em> the future King wants a Queen who… Doesn’t even <em>want</em> to be Queen?</p><p>He feels as though he’s been running in circles for the past weeks for nothing.</p><p>“Oh my <em>GODS</em>, Beel! I can’t <em>believe</em> you!!”</p><p>He sighs as he hears you shouting from the kitchen, having just come in the front door. He removes his shoes as he listens in, debating whether or not he should involve himself.</p><p>“We were only gone for like thirty seconds!!” Levi whines.</p><p>“Why in the seven Hells would you eat the <em>entire</em> bowl of <em>raw batter!?</em>” you scold.</p><p>“And licked it clean too – there’s nothing left. Our cupcakes…”</p><p>“I’m sorry…” the Avatar of Gluttony moans. “It smelled so good though…”</p><p>“It was <em>raw</em>, and not even just that,” you continue berating him. “It was raw flour and eggs from the human world! You could make yourself <em>sick</em> on that!”</p><p>“… I could get sick?” Beel realizes.</p><p>“He <em>might</em> be fine, with his bottomless stomach and all,” Levi points out.</p><p>“Well, we still need to fix this or we’re not going to have a dessert for tonight,” you sigh. “Let’s go get your shoes on, big guy. We’re going to Madam Screams, and you’re buying.”</p><p>“Okay, Logan.”</p><p>… It seems you have his brothers well in hand, as usual. He smiles appreciatively to himself before passing you in the hallway.</p>
<hr/><p>“… You are supposed to be in bed right now.”</p><p>You roll your eyes dramatically at him, dressed in your pajamas and holding a small tray in both hands. “If you’re going to be a nag then you don’t get the dessert I brought you. I’ll take it back to the twins’ room and eat it with them.”</p><p>Lucifer chuckles at that, setting his dip pen aside in its stand and leaning back in his chair. “Very well. Let’s see what you have for me.”</p><p>You head down the small flight of stairs into his study, carrying the tray with the dessert. He makes a corner of space on his desk for it by moving some paperwork aside, and you set it down for him.</p><p>“And this is?” he asks, eyeing the treat.</p><p>You groan. “A mango-flavoured cream puff from Madam Screams. I know, I <em>was</em> going to make some human world cupcakes with Levi tonight, but <em>somebody</em> – I think you can guess who – ate all the batter we mixed when we left for a minute to double-check the recipe on Levi’s computer. So, I made him buy us all desserts instead. You left the dinner table in a hurry, so I didn’t get to give you your share.”</p><p>“Right. I had some work to get done,” he recalls. “And the tea?”</p><p>“That’s some of the stuff Barbatos brought by last week,” you shrug. “I don’t know if it’s to your tastes, but the other guys seemed to like it. Anyways, enjoy,” you wave, turning to leave.</p><p>“And just where do you think you are going?” he calls after you sternly, a playful smirk on his face.</p><p>“… To bed?” you say nonchalantly, hitching a thumb towards the half-stair and open study doorway. “I have a test tomorrow that I want to wake up early to cram for.”</p><p>“You’ve brought me this lovely dessert and tea,” he observes with a grin. “There is just one thing missing to make this perfect.”</p><p>“And that is?”</p><p>“You should feed it to me, of course.”</p><p>“… Okay,” you smile sweetly.</p><p>… <em>Wait</em>.</p><p>You agreed to that <em>too easily</em>.</p><p>You come back to the side of his desk, cut a corner out of the cream puff with the sides of the dessert fork, then pick it up and hold it in front of him. “Open wide,” you direct.</p><p>He does so, and you bring the fork closer to his mouth…</p><p>… And hit him in his cheek with it. The feeling of sticky custard is left behind on his skin. He sighs.</p><p>“Oops, let me try that again,” you grin.</p><p>Then you poke him in the side of his mouth.</p><p>“I’m not very good at this, am I?” you frown. “One more try-”</p><p>You aim for his nose, but he catches your wrist. You flinch at the suddenness of his movements, a small gasp leaving you as you instinctively try to pull away. Then you look at him with that familiar annoyance.</p><p>“Is it your intention to stab me in the face with a fork all night?” he grumbles.</p><p>“Yes,” you answer bluntly.</p><p>He releases your wrist as you pull away, dropping the fork unceremoniously on the plate with a clatter. “You’re not a <em>baby</em>, feed yourself,” you scoff, turning to leave.</p><p>Why must you insist on being so <em>petulant</em> with him all the time? You don’t treat any of his brothers like this, and while you may have had a rough start, frankly you ought to be over it by now. Perhaps he should take you to his room and do something about your bratty nature. The more <em>insufferable</em> you try to be towards him, the more he…</p><p>Then he remembers something.</p><p>“… Logan?” he calls out, right as you reach the doorway.</p><p>“What is it?” you respond boredly.</p><p>He looks up at you imploringly. You, the human who was so <em>determined</em> that you defied him at every turn, disobeyed his orders to stay away from the attic, and even died for your cause of… Of just trying to mend the bridges between him and Belphegor, and with the rest of his family… And did so, so <em>unselfishly</em> and with nothing but <em>kindness</em> in your pure soul, with absolutely <em>no</em> expectation for recompense or reward…</p><p>“Do me a favour,” he asks solemnly. “Don’t ever get married.”</p><p>… You seem to find this hilarious.</p><p>You cackle-snort and lean against the bookcase for support. “My poor husband, right?? Anyways, night Lucifer,” you wave.</p><p>“Good night, Logan,” he hums after you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm feeling a little lazy today so I'll update the memory links here when I get to it :P</p><p>Update: They here:</p><p>
  <a href="#section0002">
    <b>The First Day.</b>
  </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0029">
    <b>Boy Day.</b>
  </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0015">
    <b>Don't Take That Tone With Me.</b>
  </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0021">
    <b>Aesthetic Attraction.</b>
  </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0024">
    <b>Just a Crush.</b>
  </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0004">
    <b>A Confession... Almost.</b>
  </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0008">
    <b>First Night of True Freedom.</b>
  </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0017">
    <b>The Troublemaker.</b>
  </a>
  <br/>
  <b>The Search for a Queen. &lt;-- You are here!</b>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0006">
    <b>A Pact Gone Wrong.</b>
  </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0027">
    <b>Surprise Visitors.</b>
  </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="#section0013">
    <b>The Proposal.</b>
  </a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. The Engagement Party: Challenges.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“… Do <em>all</em> human world politicians lie that much?” Dia frowns, obviously uncomfortable with the conversation that you both just left.</p><p>“Oh honey, you have <em>no</em> idea,” you sigh.</p><p>“Truly, I didn’t,” he confesses. “And what was that you said about water rights and human rights?”</p><p>“Oh, <em>yeah</em>,” you fret. “I kind of went off on my Prime Minister there, didn’t I? Sorry if that wasn’t, uh, very <em>Queen</em>-like, but I’m just really tired of his bullshit waffling on it.”</p><p>“That is quite alright, Logan,” he smiles proudly, taking your hand in his. “Though, perhaps you ought to tell me more about the situation after the party. Perhaps we can do something to assist the affected communities?”</p><p>You turn to look at him in shock. “You want to offer humanitarian aid? To <em>Canada?</em>”</p><p>“Is there something wrong with that?” he blinks.</p><p>“No, I- I <em>love</em> it,” you burst out laughing. “Imagine the global reaction to the Prince of the <em>Devildom</em> providing compassionate humanitarian aid, to <em>Canada</em>. It would be a total slap in the face! Man, it would come off as so <em>sassy</em>, and literally every other country in the <em>world</em> would be ragging on the PM for the rest of his term.”</p><p>He chuckles at that, gripping your hand with his other one. “Genuinely I wasn’t sure about your political leanings or your familiarity with human world politics, I just knew that your heart would be in the right place.”</p><p>“Well, politics these days is really just getting mad about the right things,” you shrug. “And then, of course, voting in the guy who has a real chance of fixing it. Not <em>everyone</em> agrees on that part, though.”</p><p>“Maybe you should attend some of my meetings coming up,” Diavolo suggests. “It would help to have your knowledge and perspective.”</p><p>You? In a room full of politicians? <em>That</em> could go disastrously. As you’ve just demonstrated to your fiancé, you <em>do</em> have a tendency to run your mouth at things.</p><p>Then again, <em>Diavolo</em> in a room full of human world politicians? Your walking lie detector husband-to-be? You wouldn’t miss <em>that</em> for <em>anything</em>.</p><p>“… Yeah,” you agree earnestly. “I think I’d love to be there for that.”</p><p>“Good evening, Lord Diavolo.”</p><p>You turn to face the new speaker together. Diavolo gently grips your wrist and steps slightly in front of you, almost protectively of you when he sees who it is.</p><p>“Lady Glasya, a pleasure,” he smiles as genially as ever, though you get a slight sense of unease from him as he turns to you, never taking his eyes off of her. “Logan, this is Lady Glasya, the ruler of the Sixth – Malbolge,” he introduces.</p><p>“It is an absolute pleasure to meet you,” she greets warmly.</p><p>You’re not sure what’s going on here. Lady Glasya at first glance is definitely a demon’s demon – her features remind you of a copperhead snake somewhat, with bright emerald eyes shining curiously at you. You would think her a type of succubus if not for the long snake tail trailing behind her with the revealing black dress she wears, accentuating her chest and curves. She rests her chin idly on her hand with a slightly amused expression, her long fingernails painted a pearl white.</p><p>… You think for a moment before responding. Diavolo must be worried about her if he’s going to react protectively of you. Given her title and position she’s probably nobility, and if she’s the ruler of the Sixth then she must be about as powerful as the brothers.</p><p>… Still. If you’re going to be Demon Queen someday soon, then you can’t afford to let yourself be intimidated by demons like her.</p><p>You step out from behind Diavolo and offer her your hand, determined. “Nice to meet you too, Lady Glasya,” you greet, smiling broadly.</p><p>… She seems surprised that you would have the nerve to approach her. She passes it off with a soft laugh and takes your hand in hers. She holds your fingers delicately, as if holding onto something tiny and fragile.</p><p>“She <em>is</em> a charming one, isn’t she Lord Diavolo,” Glasya remarks to your fiancé, head tilted away from you even as she eyes you up and down. “I can <em>certainly</em> see the appeal,” she smirks.</p><p>… Okay, is she <em>hitting</em> on you now?? Now you’re just even <em>more</em> confused. There’s some mind games at work here but you’re not well-versed enough in them to really know what’s going on.</p><p>She releases you as Diavolo rests a large hand on your shoulder. You resist the urge to fold your arms or grip his other hand or send any other such defensive signals instinctively, just waiting for some sort of cue from either one of them.</p><p>“I believe you may already know this, but Logan was one of our human exchange students last year,” Diavolo begins proudly. “She was able to learn Demonic within the span of a week and stayed near the top of all of her classes. More than that, she became very dear to me and to the seven Avatars through her stay with us,” he adds, smiling down at you gently.</p><p>… Okay, now you just have the urge to bury your face in your hands. <em>Why</em> is he singing your praises all of a sudden??</p><p>“So I’ve been informed,” she smiles. “But, if I may say… Demon Queen is quite the undertaking for a former exchange student though, wouldn’t you agree Logan?”</p><p>… Oh. <em>That’s</em> why.</p><p>You stand up straight and look her in the eyes. “I support Diavolo’s mission to unite the three worlds wholeheartedly,” you tell her. “All I want is to help him achieve his goals.”</p><p>“And do you think you will be up to the task?” she smoothly challenges.</p><p>“I will do whatever it takes.”</p><p>She smiles, seemingly satisfied with that answer. “<em>Well</em>,” she begins. “It looked as though you were on your way somewhere, so I won’t keep you,” she waves. “It truly was a pleasure, Logan.”</p><p>Once she’s slithered away, you let out a large breath you didn’t realize you were holding, then look up at Dia scrutinizingly. “What the hells was <em>that</em> all about?” you ask.</p><p>He laughs nervously, holding you by your waist against him as if to keep you close and safe. “Lady Glasya is a challenging woman,” he remarks. “She never says what she truly means, but she does not <em>lie</em>, either. Conversations with her always go something like that. Suffice to say, you did well in standing up for yourself.”</p><p>“I still don’t even know what to make of, like, <em>anything</em> that just happened,” you frown.</p><p>“Let’s try and forget it for now,” he offers, taking your hand and leading you away. “Can I interest you in a glass of Demonus?”</p><p>“I might like a <em>couple</em> after <em>that</em>.”</p><hr/><p>When Diavolo took you away for your dance together, Lucifer had gone outside for some quiet. He leans against the railing of the gazebo central to the castle gardens, looking out over the lake reflecting the dancing colours of the Devildom’s night sky.</p><p>… He’s grappling with the image of seeing you in Diavolo’s arms. Of seeing you be paraded around as the next Queen of the Devildom. Of seeing you associate with the <em>angels</em> so <em>casually</em>-</p><p>“Lucifer.”</p><p>He internally seethes at the voice, refusing to turn and face him.</p><p>“Michael,” he addresses, spitting the name like a curse under his breath.</p><p>“There’s no need to fight me here, you know,” the Archangel hums, coming to stand beside him and mirror his posture. “The war is long over, and I think you’ve made your point,” he chuckles.</p><p>“Did you come out here just to patronize me?” Lucifer accuses.</p><p>“Of course not. I came out here to check on an old friend,” Michael insists.</p><p>Lucifer straightens, turning towards him and folding his arms. “We are not friends,” he firmly insists.</p><p>“Not anymore, perhaps. Although I sincerely hope we can make amends one day,” he smiles. “But that is a conversation for another time.”</p><p>“What do you want?” he demands.</p><p>“How have you been?”</p><p>“None of your business.”</p><p>Michael sighs and turns more fully towards him. “Perhaps I should be more direct, then. Why are you upset about Logan and Diavolo’s engagement?”</p><p>Lucifer scoffs. “I am not <em>upset</em>.”</p><p>“You cannot lie to an angel, you know,” he reminds him. “You of all demons should know that.”</p><p>“Lucifer? Michael?”</p><p>He blinks at the sound of your voice, dropping his arms. Turning, he finds you standing just a few paces away looking at the two of them.</p><p>“… Just wanted to make sure you two aren’t starting a war out here in my backyard, or something,” you say, folding your arms uncertainly. “I know- bad joke, probably. Still, not sure I trust the two of you well enough to leave you alone.”</p><p>Michael chuckles at that. “I was just preparing to leave, actually.”</p><p>You’re surprised. “Already?”</p><p>“You sound disappointed,” he grins, offering a small bow. “Sorry, Logan, but I am unfortunately needed elsewhere. Thank you for having me here tonight.”</p><p>“Hey, um, it’s no problem?” you awkwardly respond. “We’re probably going to see more of each other anyways, with the whole me-marrying-Diavolo thing, right?”</p><p>“Of course. I sincerely look forward to it.”</p><p>Michael places a hand on your shoulder gently as he walks past, leaving you and Lucifer alone. You fold your arms against the chilly Devildom air.</p><p>“… You okay?” you ask.</p><p>“Why do you ask?”</p><p>“Well, you left the party several minutes ago to come brood outside by yourself. Seemed like the kind of thing someone should check on.”</p><p>“And why would that be a concern of yours?” he bristles.</p><p>“Because you’re a guest at my party?” you sigh. “Lucifer, are we <em>really</em> going to do this right now?”         </p><p>“You made it very clear that you have no feelings for me,” he counters.</p><p>“That doesn’t mean we have <em>no</em> relationship – we did <em>live</em> together for near a year. What, am I not allowed to show you compassion when you’re obviously upset about something?” you challenge.</p><p>“I am not upset,” he insists again.</p><p>“Michael sure seemed to think you were. Dia noticed too, but he’s been pulled in a hundred different directions tonight as it is.”</p><p>Lucifer frowns. “He sent you?”</p><p>“No, I came on my own.” You hook a thumb behind you at the door you just left. “I actually just sort of ditched him after having a glass of Demonus, plus he thought I could use another break.”</p><p>“How much have you had to drink tonight?” he asks.</p><p>“Three glasses? Maybe four. Less than <em>Simeon’s</em> had, that’s for sure,” you chuckle. “I bet Michael’s going to have to drag him home.”</p><p>“Logan,” he begins. “You should be more careful – there are quite a few demons here tonight who would savour the opportunity to end your reign prematurely.”</p><p>“… You’ll never see me as anything more than that, huh?” you observe, resting your arms against the gazebo’s railing with your hands hanging limply just over it.</p><p>“More than…?”</p><p>“A <em>human</em>,” you highlight. “Even if I marry Diavolo and become Queen, I’ll still just be a fragile, <em>powerless</em> little human to you.”</p><p>He bristles at the implication, turning towards you. “That’s not-”</p><p>“I may not <em>magically</em> be able to tell whether you’re telling the truth or not, but I know the start to a lie when I hear one,” you casually insist, straightening and gripping the railing ahead of you, staring off into the distance. “I’m not a demon, not powerful, not <em>significant</em> in any real way other than being randomly chosen for an exchange program that changed my life. It could have been <em>any</em> <em>other human</em> in my shoes and they would have been <em>just</em> as insignificant to you as I am.”</p><p>“Logan, that’s-”</p><p>“So spare me your fake sympathy,” you say, pushing off from the railing and stepping back. “I don’t want anything to do with it-”</p><p>He catches your left wrist just as you turn away, and you let out a small, sharp gasp.</p><p>His mouth is open as he tries to say something. He <em>has</em> to say something, <em>anything</em> – how that <em>none</em> of that is true, that you mean so much <em>more</em> to him now, that he would do anything – yes, <em>anything</em> – for you to just call off this infernal engagement. He doesn’t even <em>care</em> if you were to end up with one of his brothers instead at this rate, he just <em>can’t lose you</em> to <em>Diavolo</em>.</p><p>… But the words don’t come. They’re <em>stifled</em> by something, by his accursed Pride. His gaze drifts to look at the ring on you left hand, and he releases your grip as you wrench your hand away.</p><p>Gripping your wrist, you glare at him. “Just stay the hells <em>away</em> from me, Lucifer,” you curse him, storming off, back to the party inside.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aha whoops definitely made myself cry with this one. Had another scene in mind for this party but I think I'll leave it there for now - I need to get some other scenes moving so we can introduce some more OCs :P</p><p>Also how do you like my new antagonists so far?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Memory: Fate Born of Coincidence.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Fate Born of Coincidence.</strong>
</p><p>Lucifer sits at his desk, sighing over the fruitless search for the second human exchange student.</p><p>“I notice you’ve been sighing quite a bit, Lucifer,” Diavolo notes, sitting in the greeting chair across from him. “You know, buried in stacks of paperwork like you are, it almost looks like the documents themselves are heaving a sigh,” he chuckles.</p><p><em>And whose fault is that?</em> he thinks bitterly.</p><p>He has been mired in indecision for weeks now, but Diavolo needs a decision by today so he’s come to join him in his study to oversee the selection process. He has been poring over the human world applicants the entire time, but none of them have any distinguishing qualities or characteristics to make them stand out from the rest. They are all just so… Average. Mundane. Insignificant, even. They are all so… <em>Human</em>.</p><p>He’s been looking at the paperwork in front of him for so long that he’s even starting to doubt the merit of the exchange program entirely.</p><p>“You certainly seem to be enjoying this, aren’t you Diavolo?” he huffs. “Is it that much fun watching me agonize over a decision like this?”</p><p>“Well, if I have to say one way or another, then yes. I suppose it <em>is</em> pretty fun,” he teases.</p><p>Lucifer sighs again, pressing the heel of his hand against his temple where a headache is growing.</p><p>“It seems you’ve been having a hard time finding a second exchange student to follow Solomon, huh?” the prince observes, picking up the one application held to one side of the desk and reading it through.</p><p>“You talk as if you have nothing to do with that,” Lucifer frowns. “Whose fault do you think it is that I’m having such a hard time, hm?”</p><p>Diavolo blinks. “Mine, perhaps?”</p><p>“Who else could it be, seriously…” he sighs, frustrated. “Try putting yourself in my shoes, being saddled with such an unreasonable request. If I end up with permanent lines on my forehead when this is all over, it’s your fault, Diavolo.”</p><p>“Well, I wouldn’t want that,” Diavolo frowns. “Still, you’re going to do this for me, right Lucifer?”</p><p>“… Sure, but not because I <strong>want</strong> to.”</p><p>“It may not seem like it at the moment,” Diavolo insists. “But I really do appreciate you agreeing to do this, you know? And naturally, I intend to help in any way I can. For example… Okay, how about this? We’ll make the next exchange student completely different from Solomon. It wouldn’t be fun if we ended up with two humans who were similar, would it?”</p><p><em>That doesn’t narrow it down in the slightest</em>, Lucifer seethes internally. <em>The main distinguishing factor about Solomon is his significant magical abilities, so that would narrow it down to humans <strong>without</strong> magic. Though, would it really be safe to bring someone like that into the Devildom?</em></p><p>“Oh, and it would be great to have someone who’s good at cooking, too. Then we’d get to sample some real human world fare!” the prince adds excitedly.</p><p>“Now you’re only thinking about what’s good for you…” Lucifer chastises him.</p><p>“Well, cultural exchange is important, you know! Especially food culture. After all, they say that the way to a person’s heart is through their stomach, right?”</p><p>“I think that’s meant more as relationship advice,” he frowns. “When you’re trying to reel someone in. Beel’s the only one who would be happy if we made this about food.”</p><p>Diavolo is still off in his own world though, creating a wishlist of what qualities he wants this second human exchange student to have. “It would be nice if we could get a human who’s well-read too, wouldn’t it? Oh, and who knows a lot about movies, and is well-versed in the latest human world trends…”</p><p>Lucifer can’t take much more of this. His head is pounding.</p><p>“Come now, that sigh was even louder than the others!” Diavolo highlights. “Was that a sigh of admiration because you’re so impressed with my wonderful ideas?”</p><p>“… No,” Lucifer says, standing from his desk. “All right, time for a break. I’m going to open a window.”</p><p>“All right,” Diavolo smiles. “Oh, but do be careful! It’s fairly windy ou-”</p><p>No sooner than the words are said that the window is opened, sending <em>all</em> of the applications on Lucifer’s desk into a maelstrom of paperwork.</p><p>“… It’s fairly window outside today,” Diavolo sighs. “I was trying to tell you, but it would seem I was too late.”</p><p>“Of all the rotten… That gust of wind sent all of the paperwork flying everywhere! Now the room is a giant mess!” Lucifer curses. This is going to take <em>ages</em> to put back in order…</p><p>“Want me to help you pick everything up?” Diavolo offers, rising from his seat.</p><p>“No, it’s fine, I’ll start with whatever’s closest…”</p><p>He crouches and picks up the paper that landed neatly at his feet, and stops.</p><p>“… Hey, Diavolo.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Look at this,” he says, holding up the application form. “It landed right at my feet.”</p><p>“Hmm… Logan, is it?”</p><p>“Logan? No, the name is _____ _____.” He frowns. “Why did they fill in both boxes for gender? That will make it difficult to know how to address them…”</p><p>“I see the back of the page,” Diavolo points out. “In the special comments section. Flip it over.”</p><p>Lucifer does. “I see. Logan, then. All right, done! Decision made… This is the one.”</p><p>“What do we know about them?” Diavolo asks curiously, moving to stand beside him so they can read it together, careful to avoid stepping on any errant applications littering the floor. “I see. Logan has an education in ‘it’. What is ‘it’? And why is it uppercase?” he wonders aloud.</p><p>“Sometimes humans have letter designations after their name – CPA, JD, I am not quite sure what this one refers to however,” Lucifer shakes his head.</p><p>“Hmm… Yes, good. Seems like a good choice to me,” the prince beams brightly.</p><p>“You barely even glanced at the file,” he frowns.</p><p>“I don’t need to, do I?” Diavolo counters. “After all, <strong>you</strong> chose this human. I trust your judgement.”</p><p>“There you go buttering me up again…”</p><p>“Hmm… Logan,” the prince muses. “I have a feeling this human is going to bring real progress to the Devildom!”</p><p>“You do realize that I based my choice on that particular file landing at my feet, right?”</p><p>“Nothing that happens in this world is a coincidence,” Diavolo insists, getting serious. “It’s all fate, and was mean to be. That’s what I believe, personally.”</p><p>“Well, let us hope you are right,” Lucifer grins.</p><p>“… Well then, Lucifer?”</p><p>“Oh <em>no</em>, I’m not choosing another one! Get Barbatos to pick student number three!”</p><p>Diavolo laughs at that. “Rest assured, we only intend on having <em>two</em> human exchange students for this year, as this is a pilot project. And that is not what I was going to ask you.”</p><p>“… Then?”</p><p>“I was hoping to ask you about Belphegor,” the prince frowns. “Is he going to be okay, Lucifer? He’s against the whole idea of the exchange program, right?”</p><p>“Ah… Right. Well, I will find a way to work things out with him. Once I’m finished with my work here, I’ll go have a talk with him,” he promises.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is almost exactly ripped from chapter 16 on hard mode, with some subtle little differences to fit my OC. Sorry if I spoiled it for you D: Anyways, this is very related to the next chapter coming up, so I wanted to have this here for context.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Welcome to RAD.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How does it look?”</p><p>You’d do a twirl if the skirt had any frill to it, but it’s actually more of a women’s pantsuit so it’s tight to your legs with a small slit in the back for movement. It stops just above your knees over the black tights you’re wearing, and you’ve decided to wear your red pumps today to match. The top is a sort of vest with a frilly blouse underneath – just like the women’s uniform you wore half the days you were attending school last year.</p><p>“Is that your new RAD uniform?!” Asmo beams. “<em>Logan</em>, you look so… <em>Authoritative</em>~,” he flusters.</p><p>“I don’t like it,” Belphegor growls.</p><p>“Yeahhh, me neither,” Mammon grunts.</p><p>“I like it,” Beel smiles warmly. “It reminds me of meat.”</p><p>You raise an eyebrow at that. “I’m not sure that’s a compliment?”</p><p>“Red doesn’t suit you,” Satan insists.</p><p>“Yeah, your old uniform looked WAY better,” Levi readily agrees.</p><p>“Well, whatever you guys think, you’d better get used to it,” you huff. “Because this is what I’m going to be wearing to RAD this year.”</p><p>This morning at breakfast Barbatos snuck into your room and left two uniforms on your bed – one men’s uniform, one women’s – that the tailor had apparently done up using your measurements in secret. You think that Diavolo might’ve put the fear of <em>him</em> into them with how much they seemed to enjoy stabbing you with your engagement party dress. The colours are red, black, and gold to match Diavolo of course, since you’ll be running things alongside him as best as you can.</p><p>“I’m a little surprised that it fits me so well,” you comment, fiddling with the ends of the sleeves. “That dress they made for me was actually kind of tight.”</p><p>“I <em>know</em>, right?!” Asmo hums delightedly. “It was <em>so</em> hard to take my eyes off of you with how much you looked like you were going to <em>pop out</em> of that thing! I was worried that if I turned my head away for even a <em>second</em> that I might miss it~!”</p><p>“<em>Asmo!</em>” you scold, red-faced.</p><p>“<em>What?! They</em> were all thinking it <em>too</em>~” he teases, gesturing to his brothers.</p><p>Several of them blush and look away. You sigh.</p><p>“<em>Anyways</em>,” you say, flattening out your skirt (and pulling up on the collar of your blouse, for good measure). “I’m actually here on official business. Where is Lucifer right now?”</p><p>Satan seems surprised. “Official business?”</p><p>“Lucifer hasn’t picked the second human exchange student for this year, and classes start back up in less than a week,” you reveal, folding your arms. “If they’re going to have time to read over the welcome package and language materials I put together, I need a decision by <em>today</em>.”</p><p>“Wow, that does sound serious,” Levi notes.</p><p>“I’ll make a decision for ya,” Mammon interjects grumpily. “You move back in here and <em>you</em> be our exchange student!”</p><p>“I like the sound of that,” Belphie smirks. “I don’t want some <em>other</em> human hanging around here.”</p><p>“Are you sure you can’t come stay with us again?” Beel frowns sadly.</p><p>These boys are too sweet. You give them a small, but defeated, smile. “Sorry, guys, but you know I can’t do that. There’s going to be a new exchange student staying with you this year, so I’m going to ask you to show them even <em>better</em> hospitality than you showed me.”</p><p>“Even better?” Levi balks. “Wh-What did we do wrong??”</p><p>“We each gave you our pacts,” Belphie grumbles. “Was that not good enough?”</p><p>“Mammon said he was going to <em>eat</em> me when we first met,” you point out. “Beel had actually <em>considered</em> it multiple times, Levi and Satan, you’ve <em>both</em> made serious attempts on my life, and Belphie, well…” you hesitate. “You actually <em>succeeded</em>, but we’re past that.”</p><p>He looks down at his feet sullenly. “Right…” he sighs.</p><p>“And Lucifer threatened my life <em>several</em> times, only he never apologized,” you add, fiddling absently with your ring. “Anyways, yeah – please show them better hospitality than you did me. You <em>don’t</em> have to make pacts with them or anything, <em>obviously</em>, but less threats and threatening behaviour <em>would</em> be nice. Especially since I’m going to be in charge of the exchange students this time around.”</p><p>“Oh, <em>wow!</em> Demon Queen Logan gets things <em>done</em>~!” Asmo hums.</p><p>“Don’t say that in this house,” Belphie warns.</p><p>Satan sighs. “If you’re looking for Lucifer, he’s likely holed up in his study again,” he informs you.</p><p>“Great. Can I also ask one or two of you to come with me?”</p><p>“Why?” Beel asks, surprised.</p><p>Because you don’t want to be alone with him right now.</p><p>“… You know how he gets,” you deflect. “He’s very… <em>Sentimental</em> in private. I just don’t want to be here all day.”</p><p>“Lucifer… <em>Sentimental?</em>” Mammon scoffs.</p><p>“You’re talking about the right Lucifer, <em>right?</em>” Levi checks. “<em>Our</em> Lucifer?”</p><p>“Maybe that’s not the right word,” you roll your eyes. “Morose, <em>broody?</em> Something like that.”</p><p>Beel sets down his snack and wipes his hands and mouth on a napkin. “I’ll come with you,” he decides.</p><p>“Oi, me too!” Mammon pipes up.</p><p>“Thanks guys. Let’s go,” you grin.</p><hr/><p>“… And why do <em>they</em> need to be here?” Lucifer grumbles.</p><p>It’s only been ten seconds since you got to the study, but Beel is already drooling and Mammon is clearly casing the place, taking mental notes on its valuables.</p><p>“I asked them to be,” you assert, sighing softly. “Now, about the new exchange students. I know you’ve already selected the sorcerer Marcus, but what about the other one?”</p><p>“I haven’t decided on them yet.”</p><p>“Then decide.”</p><p>He looks irritated at your insistence, but you fold your arms and glare right back.</p><p>“I need a decision today, Lucifer,” you assert.</p><p>“There are still a few days before RAD reopens its doors for classes,” he counters.</p><p>“Right. Which means that there isn’t a lot of time left for them to really read and adjust to the language materials I’ve put together for them, if they don’t already know Demonic from witchcraft of course.”</p><p>He sighs, slouching at his desk and rubbing his temple with two gloved fingers.</p><p>“Actually,” you think. “How did you end up picking me for the program in the first place?”</p><p>He taps his fingers against his head, not looking up from the spot on his desk his eyes are fixated on. He’d really prefer it if his brothers weren’t here, but you are clearly determined to deny him that. After a prolonged moment, he sighs.</p><p>“… I had opened a window,” he recalls. “The wind blew the applications around and yours happened to be the one to land at my feet.”</p><p>… Really? You’re a bit surprised at that.</p><p>“So you picked Logan at random?!” Mammon realizes.</p><p>“… We got really lucky then,” Beel smiles gently.</p><p>You turn slightly and flash them a smile. Well, if that’s the case…</p><p>You take a couple of steps towards Lucifer’s desk, glancing over the piles of paperwork. You grab one of them, the one for the non-magical applicants. He reaches to stop you but you turn away with the stack of papers, leafing through them briefly as you scan the names.</p><p>“Well,” you say, gripping the stack in both hands. “Why don’t we just recreate that?”</p><p>Lucifer stands from his desk, already dreading the mess that’s about to be made. “Logan-”</p><p>You throw the stack of applications up into the air, scattering them around the study in a flurry of paperwork.</p><p>An application floats down right in front of you, and you reach out and snatch it.</p><p>“This is the one,” you say, flattening it out and reading it more thoroughly.</p><p>“Oh?” Beel asks, curious.</p><p>“Yeah. She’s a marketing major apparently,” you read. “Oh, good. She speaks English, so I won’t need a translator. I was actually worried about that,” you chuckle.</p><p>“A translator?” Mammon blinks.</p><p>“Mammon,” you say, folding the form in half and tucking it under your arm. “Would you mind helping Lucifer tidy up his study? And Beel, how would you like to come with me to the human world?” you ask, swiping Marcus’ application off of the desk as well.</p><p>“… Can we stop for food while we’re there?” Beel asks, already salivating at the thought.</p><p>“Of course,” you beam.</p><p>Lucifer sighs as he watches you go, ascending the small staircase up and out of the study.</p><hr/><p>You knock on the door, waiting patiently for an answer as Beel graciously works his way through his twelfth cheeseburger. After a couple of anxious moments, someone opens the door.</p><p>She takes one look at you, at your uniform, and <em>gasps</em>.</p><p>“Cindy?” you ask.</p><p>“Y-Yes?”</p><p>“My name is Logan, and I’m happy to inform you that your application for the RAD exchange program has been accepted,” you smile, offering her a black and gold folder of welcome materials. “Congratulations and welcome to RAD.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="https://loganthrives.tumblr.com/post/630275451784445952/i-commissioned-art-of-my-self-insert-oc-logan-from">Here's the art I commissioned of the two looks Logan has for the RAD uniform from a while ago</a> (by the wonderful daddydemus on Tumblr) ^-^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. The New Students.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“… Etiquette classes??”</p><p>You’re a bit blindsided by the turn today’s breakfast conversation has taken.</p><p>Diavolo frowns a bit sheepishly as he gives you the news. “Barbatos made the suggestion shortly after the party the other night.”</p><p>“Forgive me for my saying so, Master Logan,” the butler bows deeply. “But it occurred to me that, since you have not had the sort of upbringing that a member of a royal family would have, perhaps it would do well to instruct you on, the sort of decorum that the nobility here would expect from a future Queen.”</p><p>“… This is because I yelled at the Prime Minister, isn’t it,” you huff, slouching in your seat.</p><p>Dia chuckles, offering you his hand. You straighten and take it.</p><p>“Please don’t think of this as my trying to change you, Logan,” he insists gently. “Think of it as more… As tools that you can use in the future when you are amoung demon nobles. As you can imagine, that will come up a lot, from events and meetings to giving speeches to attending parties and banquets.”</p><p>You remember that tense conversation with Lady Glasya all too well. You had <em>no</em> idea how to respond to her.</p><p>“… It makes sense,” you sigh. “I mean, I can tell that it’s a good idea, but I don’t have to like it.”</p><p>Diavolo and Barbatos both grin broadly at that.</p><p>“We can begin today after the student council meeting,” Barbatos suggests. “We’ll start with the basics – table manners and posture, and work our way from there.”</p>
<hr/><p>“… A <em>what?</em>”</p><p>“An autograph,” Cindy beams, practically vibrating out of her own skin with stars in her eyes. “C-Can I have one? Please?”</p><p>You are <em>so</em> confused.</p><p>“Like… From <em>me?</em>” you ask, pointing at yourself.</p><p>“Well who <em>else</em>, silly?” she huffs indignantly, bouncing on her heels as she holds out her booklet and a ballpoint pen to you.</p><p>You blink, taking it and pausing for a moment as you try to get your brain to reboot.</p><p>“… Why?” you blurt out.</p><p>“Are you <em>kidding!?</em>” Cindy blurts out. “Oh my <em>god</em>, like, you are just, so totally the <em>coolest</em> person I <em>know~!</em> I’ve been following your story in the papers for like, the last couple of weeks – as soon as everybody learned who you are, of course – and like, isn’t it just so <em>amazing</em> what you’ve done and what you’ve <em>been through??</em> And then when I saw the application for RAD I just couldn’t help myself? Because I thought, hey, I might get to meet <em>Logan</em> in the real?? The amazingly pretty future Demon Queen?? AAAA, I was soo excited!! And then there you were! On my <em>doorstep!!</em> Like just two days ago, welcoming me to <em>RAD~!</em>” she swoons. “I’m still so shocked that I actually got picked! I mean can you be<em>lieve</em> it??</p><p>… Since when do you have a <em>fangirl?</em></p><p>You blink a few more times. The other human exchange student, Marcus, smiles as they look on with quiet interest.</p><p>“… You think I’m pretty?” you fluster, scratching your head with the end of the pen.</p><p>“Of course!” she exclaims, grasping your hand in both of hers as you jump. “You’re <em>rocking</em> that all-natural look, and I <em>love</em> your hair!”</p><p>But you only did some quick, light makeup today, your hair is a little greasy, and, come <em>on</em>, you <em>still</em> have a centre part in your thirties, so you have <em>no</em> idea what Cindy sees in you. You’ve always kept your appearance rather low-maintenance even on your girliest girl days, just to make your life easier overall.</p><p>“Ah… Thank you?” you mutter out, quickly signing the notebook and handing it back to Cindy. This is <em>not</em> how you anticipated how this tour would go.</p><p>She makes a high-pitched noise of glee, hugging the notebook to her chest while you clear your throat.</p><p>“Uh… Anyways,” you begin again, trying to collect yourself and get back on script. “Down this way is the cafeteria. Since you’re both exchange students, you will have plenty of meal plan credits allotted to you that you can use to buy your meals. They can also be used at Hell’s Kitchen, which is a restaurant on the other side of campus, in the culinary section. I’ll show you that on our way back to the admin section. Now, there are some foods that you will have to avoid, being human and all, but Diavolo has already spoken to the staff so that they will not offer any meals that are poisonous. Of course, if you ever run into any trouble with them, feel free to give me a shout on your D.D.D’s.”</p>
<hr/><p>“What’s goin’ on up there?” Mammon asks bluntly at the student council meeting.</p><p>He’s pointing at Diavolo’s throne above the row of chairs that the brothers use in the student council chamber. A couple of staff are unbolting it from the floor and taking measurements.</p><p>“Ah,” Diavolo beams, looking to you seated on his left side at the massive meeting table. “They are moving my seat over and investigating whether they will need to increase the size of the platform for Logan’s chair, which they are going to be installing within the next few weeks.”</p><p>Suddenly you feel seven pairs of demonic eyes boring into you.</p><p>“But… Why does Logan have to sit up there?” Asmo whines. “I won’t get to see her pretty face from the bottom row.”</p><p>“Would it not be easier to have her sit on the lower level with us?” Satan suggests. “That way you wouldn’t need to go through all of this construction.”</p><p>“I’m afraid it is necessary,” Dia insists. “Logan will be Queen, which means that she will be my equal. Having her seated on the upper level with me will be representative of that.”</p><p>You flush and sink your face into your arms at the table. “Diavolo, did you greet the new angel exchange students earlier? How did that go?” you ask, trying to get the attention off of you for once. It’s already been a long day.</p><p>“Oh, yes!” he beams excitedly. “It went very well! This year we will be joined by two new angels; Winter, a Throne, and Markas, an angel with no defined caste yet. Both of them are very charming personalities – I can’t wait to learn more about them!”</p><p>You sit up at that. “Marcus? We already have a <em>human</em> Marcus,” you point out.</p><p>“Ah, it’s spelled and pronounced slightly differently – Mar-<em>kas</em>,” he enunciates.</p><p>“Ohh, I get it.”</p><p>“Like <em>that’s</em> not going to be confusing still,” Belphegor moans.</p><p>“Well, he is a very different person than the sorcerer Marcus,” Dia chuckles. “I doubt we will be able to easily mix up the two of them.”</p><p>“I’ve never heard of either of them. The angels, I mean,” Lucifer hums. “Both of them must be fairly young.”</p><p>“Did you say that Winter is a Throne?” Asmo realizes, concerned. “Won’t her presence drive Logan and the new human exchange students mad?”</p><p>“Yeah, Thrones ain’t exactly easy on the eyes,” Mammon huffs.</p><p>“Which is weird, since they have so many of them,” Belphie jokes, chuckling.</p><p>“Looking directly at a Throne can drive humans insane,” Beel points out sternly. You think that might have been for your benefit – you were getting a little lost in all the Throne talk. Your eyes meet his and you smile in thanks.</p><p>“I have already seen to that,” Diavolo nods. “When she arrived we realized the problem and the harm that her true form could cause to Logan and our human students, so I was able to use my magic to conceal it and give her access to a human-like glamour. Although,” he adds. “She insisted on having one pair of her feathered wings out, in order to define herself as an angel.”</p><p>“Why is that? I mean, she’s an <em>angel</em>. Shouldn’t it be obvious?” Levi scoffs.</p><p>“You will just have to meet her and see for yourself,” Dia grins.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Winter is my friend's OC and will be joining us for this fic :) Markas is my own creation, you'll get to meet him soon-ish.</p><p>Here's some (semi-official) art of Winter I commissioned for her for her birthday last year :P Sandwiched between her two favourite boys, of course:</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://loganthrives.tumblr.com/post/628510645161213952/happy-birthday-winter">https://loganthrives.tumblr.com/post/628510645161213952/happy-birthday-winter</a></p><p> </p><p>Marcus is non-binary but AMAB, so they are going to be using they/them pronouns - but I might slip up and use he/him by mistake - PLEASE let me know (gently) if I mess that up so I can fix it! And Cindy is a beautiful bouncy blonde fangirl of Logan's, who will <i>probably</i> read like a stereotype but don't worry, she's very nice, friendly, and smart. I think you'll like her as she develops with the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Memory: Magic Homework.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Magic Homework</strong>
</p><p>“I’m not going to do your homework for you, you know,” Satan sighs, annoyance clear in his features.</p><p>“I know! I wasn’t asking you to,” you insist. “I just need someone to actually read the incantation I wrote and cast over it. That’s the only part I can’t get done by myself.”</p><p>“… I suppose that’s alright, then,” he relents. “But I’m going to be checking it for mistakes first.”</p><p>“That’s totally fine by me,” you beam at him. “Don’t tell me what they are, though. I want to figure it out for myself or else it doesn’t count.”</p><p>You lead the blonde demon and unofficial language tutour to your room, where you’ve laid out the magic circle you’ve painted on a glossed wooden mat, candles set at the interaction points waiting to be lit and the materials for the spell already arranged in the center. You stop and take a moment to fuss about their placement, while Satan studies the spell you’ve set up.</p><p>He’s… Surprised.</p><p>“… Um, Logan-” he starts.</p><p>“Oh, no!” you gasp.</p><p>While fussing with the components for the transmutation, you realize a mistake you made already. “I used the wrong symbols here and… Here,” you point, running to your bathroom for a wet cloth. You return quickly, then busily start wiping at the mat to rub out the wrong symbols. “Oh, and I could have switched out this one for… Yeah, I’ll do that too real quick.”</p><p>“Is this your incantation?” Satan asks, picking up a bit of crumpled looseleaf paper left on the bed.</p><p>“That one was an earlier draft – the right one is on top of my textbook on the floor,” you say, pointing absently behind you.</p><p>He picks it up and reads it through, resting his chin in a hand as he inspects your work. You finish wiping up the mistakes and then getting your inkwell and pen, redoing them with the correct symbols.</p><p>“… Have you been reading ahead?” he asks.</p><p>“A little bit, why?”</p><p>He ignores you question, glancing over at your transmutation circle. “Why that symbol?”</p><p>“Which one?” you ask, leaning back and looking it over.</p><p>He comes over and kneels down next to you, holding your textbook and the incantation in one hand. “At the seventh point, here,” he points.</p><p>“Oh, that was just to make it a little more efficient, I guess,” you shrug.</p><p>“You <em>guess?</em>” he frowns. “Wasn’t this whole circle supposed to be straight from the book?”</p><p>“Well, I had to make a couple of corrections as I went – I don’t know if the book was printed wrong or if they included mistakes intentionally to see if students would catch them. If I’d done the one straight out of the book, it would have turned these ingredients into red sand, not the giant garnet gemstone the instructor is expecting me to turn in. It was lacking the stability runes to make it come together as one object and not, y’know, fancy red powder.”</p><p>“… Hm.”</p><p>“So… Is it good?” you ask, looking over at him. “Remember, if I’ve made a mistake, don’t tell me – I want to find it and figure it out for myself.”</p><p>He studies it for a prolonged moment, then nods. “… I would feel comfortable casting over this,” he agrees.</p><p>You do a quick, silent cheer with your arms, then stand up and away from the circle as he straightens out, reading off your incantation. A few words and some demon magic later, you have a fist-sized dark red gemstone to turn in for your class tomorrow. You thank him profusely and he just nods, excusing himself.</p><p>Satan’s thoughtful as he leaves your room. Closing the door behind him and heading down the hall back to his room, he’s startled by a tap on his shoulder.</p><p>“Just me~!” Asmo sings, withdrawing before his brother can get mad at him. “So, how’d it go? Did the human’s first big magic project blow up in her face? We’ve been taking bets, you know.”</p><p>Right, Asmo isn’t overly fond of you due to some of your comments over breakfast that one morning a few weeks ago. He rolls his eyes and sighs.</p><p>“… There were a couple of mistakes, but-”</p><p>“Ohohoho! How bad? Tell me!” Asmo pleads, grabbing his arm.</p><p>Satan tsks and shrugs himself free, annoyed. “They were <em>advanced</em> mistakes,” he finishes.</p><p>“… Advanced mistakes?” his younger brother blinks.</p><p>“She corrected an error printed in the textbook on her own, and then even found ways to make the circle more efficient,” he explains. “Also, she’s been reading ahead – that’s clear in the number and variety of symbols she uses.”</p><p>“<em>Whaaat~?</em>” Asmo gapes. “But… I’m not going to win the bet like <em>that!</em>”</p><p>“… It’s strange, isn’t it?” Satan hums contemplatively. “Logan has no magic of her own, not even with pacts over two of our brothers. And yet, she approaches magic as if she were a complete natural.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t she be able to channel magic through her pacts?” his brother asks.</p><p>“Yes, but she’s tried to several times, apparently,” he reveals. “Nothing happened, and Levi and Mammon both have said they felt nothing pass through them in the attempt.”</p><p>“But… But that’s <em>really</em> abnormal, isn’t it?” Asmo says, folding his arms. “Most humans should be able to do magic, and <em>especially</em> humans with pacts over demons!”</p><p>“I know,” he sighs.</p><p>“And what would be the cause of that?”</p><p>That voice isn’t Asmo’s. It’s Lucifer’s.</p><p>The eldest brother has materialized in the hallway with them, arms folded with an irritated expression. “Because if this human can’t even do her own homework, then perhaps we should be sending her home.”</p><p>“… I’m not sure,” Satan answers honestly, suppressing his irritation at his eldest brother’s looming presence. “It might be that her magical ability is blocked somehow, or that she needs something else as a focus apart from demons she has a pact with.”</p><p>“Maybe she just needs some better demons to gain pacts with,” Asmo giggles dismissively.</p><p>“No, Leviathan is very proficient with his magic,” Satan asserts. “Grand Admiral, remember?”</p><p>“So is Mammon, though he only ever uses it to cause trouble,” Lucifer adds, sighing.</p><p>“It’s not a source problem, it’s something else. I just can’t say for sure <em>what</em>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Memory links ashdbaidbsfasdf when they're done. Been getting lazy with them, sorry about that. It's just copy/pasting but it's still tedious and I'm still ADHD as fuck.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Class Schedules.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ah, Logan, I almost forgot to give you this.”</p><p>Diavolo offers you a piece of paper the next morning as you get ready to leave for RAD together, folded in half. You take it and open it up.</p><p>“… Oh, it’s my new RAD schedule!” you smile.</p><p>Looking it over, it makes sense. You have a couple of classes that are the next level from the ones you took last year – Devildom law, inter-planar geology, stuff like that. You take out your D.D.D. and open your scheduling app.</p><p>You make a noise of disgust when you spot another history class on it though.</p><p>“History is important, you know,” Diavolo chuckles.</p><p>“I <em>know</em>,” you sigh. “It’s just that there’s so <em>much</em> of it for you guys. And learning history that I don’t have like, a personal connection to, is just pure memorization – that’s <em>really</em> hard for me.”</p><p>Diavolo frowns a bit. “Well, as Queen…”</p><p>“I know, I know,” you huff. “I should know this stuff if we’re going to get married. I said I’d rise to the challenge, and I will. Just, <em>please</em> don’t be mad at me if my grades suffer in this one again?”</p><p>“We can always find you a tutour,” he reassures you.</p><p>“… I have a couple of magic classes on here,” you realize. “Like, the next level up from the ones I did last year.”</p><p>“I wanted to ask you about that,” he notes. “You excelled at those classes last year, so it made sense to enroll you in the next tier of classes. But you will be actually using magic this time, and having to give in-class demonstrations of your magical ability – no more asking Asmo or Satan for their help finishing your spells and potions. Are you comfortable with that, seeing as you are still technically a beginner with magic, or would you rather repeat last year’s lessons to get a firm grip on your practical understanding of magic first?”</p><p>“Well… I <em>did</em> just say that I’d rise to the challenge, except now I feel like I’ve already shot myself in the foot by saying that,” you wince. “I haven’t tried to do <em>any</em> magic yet, since you gave me the ring and all. Now I feel like I have a big ball of anxiety in my gut at the thought of not only doing it for the first time ever, but to do it in front of a class full of demons…”</p><p>There’s also the fact that, last year when you first came to RAD, he had casually announced that you had no magic of your own. Not an <em>ounce</em>. Satan seemed to think that was weird, especially after you started making pacts with his brothers, and then you <em>still</em> seemed to have no magic of your own. Over time you were just sort of forced to accept that magic just wasn’t for you. But now that you <em>do</em> have it, you’re not feeling very sure of yourself.</p><p>He offers a hand for yours, and you barely have time to second-guess yourself before you take it – recognizing and accepting his small gestures of comfort is already becoming a habit.</p><p>“As I said, you excelled in your classes last year, so you definitely have a clear understanding of the theory,” he smiles gently. “I am sure you will do just fine.”</p><p>You smile weakly at that. If Diavolo’s confident that you’ll be good at it, then maybe you can be try to be confident in yourself, too. You squeeze his hand before letting go to open up your schedule again.</p><p>“… Um, Diavolo,” you start. “What is ‘seductive speechcraft’??”</p>
<hr/><p>“I still don’t get the point of this class,” you sigh heavily.</p><p>“Come on, it’ll be fun,” Belphie reassures you, when you arrive at the classroom later that day. “It’s basically just learning how to flirt with humans.”</p><p>You narrow your eyes at him. “Hold on a second - you’re not telling me that you guys were like, <em>seducing</em> me into falling for each of you, right?”</p><p>“Well, I can’t really speak for my brothers. I don’t really know what you were thinking, there,” he smirks mischievously.</p><p>“Hey-!”</p><p>“But, no,” he sighs, a flirtatious glint in his visible eye. “In my case, I figure you just fell for my natural charms on your own.”</p><p>You raise a brow at that. “And you mine?”</p><p>He flusters, disarmed by your comment. You couldn’t resist teasing him a little.</p><p>“… I guess you’re a natural already,” he mumbles, glancing away as he finds his composure. “Anyways, it’s a fun class. Just relax and take it easy.”</p><p>He catches up on sleep in this class, doesn’t he? Is that why he’s in the first year of it still? “I swear Belphie, sometimes you take things a little <em>too</em> easy-”</p><p>“Excuse me, is this the right room for SSC-01?”</p><p>Both of you turn at the new voice, then you’re startled slightly when Belphegor hisses and takes a protective half-step in front of you, putting himself between you and the speaker. He holds his arm out across you to keep you behind him, knees bent and posture low to the ground as if ready to pounce.</p><p>“… I <em>think</em> so?” you answer finally. You had practically sprinted from one end of the school to the other to get here in time, which made you check the number on the door about three times just to make sure you had it right. And that was after bumping into Cindy in the hallway and making sure she found her next class on time.</p><p>The new face, and the demon attached to it, is a very tall man with long, straight black hair and ice blue eyes. He probably stands taller than Beel, and has a profoundly intimidating aura not unlike Lucifer did when you were first getting used to being around demons.</p><p>“Ah, I had hoped so,” he chuckles, looking down at Belphegor with a grin. “Belphegor, aren’t you going to introduce us?”</p><p>“You stay away from her,” Belphie snarls back. “You stay the <em>Hells</em> <em>away</em> from her, Mephistopheles!”</p><p>“… Um?”</p><p>Mephistopheles sighs at the frigid reception he’s getting from the smaller demon protecting you, then he looks over his head and meets your eyes.</p><p>“I sincerely apologize that we haven’t met before now,” he inclines his head slightly in a polite bow. “I am Mephistopheles, Lord of the Eighth. I assume by your uniform that you are Logan, the human exchange student from last year and Diavolo’s betrothed?”</p><p>… <em>Oh</em>. He’s an Archdevil. Things are starting to make a little more sense.</p><p>You move past Belphie’s arm and offer your hand. “I am. Nice to meet you, Lord Mephistopheles. You were at RAD last year too, weren’t you? I’m surprised we never bumped into each other.”</p><p>He chuckles at both Belphegor’s betrayed look and your use of the honorific. He takes your hand slowly and gingerly so as not to upset your guardian demon at your side. “I as well. In fact, I was the chair of the RAD newspaper club, but I was forced to step down shortly before your interview with Belial.”</p><p>“Oh, right. I remember that,” you chuckle. “I definitely saved those stickers to my D.D.D., you know. Diavolo loves them.”</p><p>“Does he now?” he laughs, genuinely surprised by the news. “I thought that Lucifer’s response was for both of them.”</p><p>“Oh, <em>no</em>. We use them all the time. See?” you say, unlocking your D.D.D. and scrolling through your recent chat history with Dia.</p><p>Mephistopheles full-on cackles at that. “I’m glad my innocent little prank, inspired by Lucifer’s brothers of course, has been received so well by the Prince.”</p><p>“He likes the dress one especially,” you beam. “He feels that it makes him more personable. And, well, <em>I</em> like anything that makes Lucifer look <em>ridiculous</em>-”</p><p>Belphegor pointedly clears his throat.</p><p>“Logan, can we talk for a second?” he says, grabbing your arm and dragging you out into the hallway.</p><p>“Wh- <em>Belphie!?</em> Class is about to-”</p><p>He slams the door behind you to the classroom making you jump, and then presses you into the wall right next to it by your shoulders.</p><p>“Logan. Drop this class.”</p><p>“… What??”</p><p>“I don’t want you anywhere near that guy,” he hisses through his teeth. “You can take it next year or the year after, I don’t care. I can’t stand the idea of you being in a class with him for ten seconds, let alone an entire <em>semester</em>.”</p><p>“Belphie,” you sigh softly. “Let me go.”</p><p>He looks at his hands gripping you by the shoulders, realization dawning in his eyes as he immediately lets go and backs up a step. “… Sorry,” he apologizes. “I was just… Sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” you smile at him. “I know you were just trying to protect me.”</p><p>“You can’t trust Mephistopheles though,” he’s back to insisting. “He’s as evil and manipulative as they come. I don’t trust him.”</p><p>“… Do you trust <em>me?</em>” you ask.</p><p>“… I don’t like where this is going,” he frowns. “You’re not seriously going to stay in that class with <em>him</em>, are you?”</p><p>“Thinking about it… I think it could be good for me,” you consider, folding your arms. “I’m going to be interacting with a lot of demon nobles as Queen, right? And, look, here’s one I can talk to in a casual setting.”</p><p>“Logan-”</p><p>“I learned the hard way at the engagement party that I really don’t know how to talk to demons – I mean, demons besides you and your brothers. We bumped into Lady Glasya there, and I couldn’t read her at all. I didn’t know what to say or do.”</p><p>“You met Glasya??” he starts. Apparently she’s another demon he doesn’t like.</p><p>“Briefly. Anyways,” you press on. “Seductive speechcraft <em>might</em> help me learn how to talk to demon nobles? So, I can’t really afford to drop it anyways.”</p><p>“Logan…” he sighs heavily. “Really, you <em>can’t</em> trust him. Not for a second. He’s powerful and very, <em>very</em> dangerous.”</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind,” you nod. “Now, can we go back into class?”</p><p>“<em>Fine</em>,” he groans. “You know, if you wanted to take seductive speechcraft to learn how to talk to demons, you probably should have started with 01, not 02.”</p><p>You stop as you grip the handle for the door, looking at him in confusion. “Belphie, this <em>is</em> 01.”</p><p>“What? No it’s not, it’s 02. Why would Mepistopheles be taking 01?”</p><p>“I don’t know, but that’s what he said he was here for,” you shrug.</p><p>He takes a piece of crumpled paper from his pocket, quickly uncrumpling it and reading it over. “… Shit.”</p><p>“… Belphie?” you blink. “Uh, did you come to the wrong classroom??”</p><p>He drops his mangled schedule to the floor and, realizing that he now has to leave you alone in that class with <em>Mephistopheles</em> of all demons, presses the heels of his hands against his eyes in frustration and lets out a prolonged, <em>anguished</em> groan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aw yeah demon flirting and more Belphie time. Also, <a href="https://loganthrives.tumblr.com/post/645359019287068672/random-obey-me-headcanons-i-use-for-my-fics">I recently wrote a headcanons post that might help make sense of this fic universe</a> in case you're interested in a little more context/my sources of inspiration/my interpretations of Devildom society.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>